Bailando con los Espiritus
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Cap 10 UP: Fallido. Nueva entrega sip, sólo entren, pésimo summary... LenXPilikaXHao
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

La intensidad de la noche comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más oscura, normalmente suele decirse que es por que pronto volverá el amanecer y un nuevo día empezar...mientras tanto, dentro de una casa lejana de Japón, se podía ver una joven de 16 años de edad en su recámara respectiva, mientras que había una chica más en su habitación en otra cama, ella estaba profundamente dormida mientras que sus cabellos sueltos y azules estaban revueltos en la almohada y otros estaban en sus pechos. Estaba de costado en lo que se movía ligeramente entrecerrando las cejas. Ese sueño...otra vez no la dejaba en paz...se despertó de golpe dándose cuenta de que sólo fue una pesadilla, y se tocó la frente...

Se miró su cuerpo, estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo una sombra la sacó de quicio por la ventana, ella se tiró a la cama tapándose con las sábanas un tanto asustada. Su compañera de cuarto estaba profundamente dormida...la ainu no se quitaba las sábanas ya que sentía la presencia de que alguien más estaba además de la otra chica....

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó en murmuro rompiendo el silencio, sin embargo al escuchar la voz de la chica, se sintió un fuerte viento que despertó a la otra compañera quien se levantó algo enfadada.

- ¿Estás bien Pilika?- preguntó una chica de cabellos cortos y verdes limón y sus ojos eran cafés.

- Sí, es sólo que tuve una pesadilla.- mintió la ainu quitándose las sábanas mirando a su alrededor.

La otra chica prendió una lámpara y observó también a su alrededor, no había nada extraño pero le asustaba al ver que su amiga estaba impaciente, sin dejar de observar el techo, ni tampoco la ventana.

- Me estás empezando a asustar Pilika. ¿Segura que estás bien?- preguntó nuevamente la chica.

- Sí Makii, estoy bien, tal vez estoy nerviosa por que pasado mañana regreso a Japón a visitar a mis amigos, además mi hermano está con ellos.- mencionó la ainu fingiendo una sonrisa.

Makii se sentó y Pilika hizo lo mismo, ésta última sin dejar de ver ni un rincón por toda la habitación, Makii colocó su almohada en las piernas y observó el reloj: las 3:00 am de la mañana y estaban ya despiertas por completo.

- Cuéntame acerca de ése chico...¿Len Tao?- preguntó Makii.

- Sí así es...- respondió Pilika algo nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo es?- preguntó Makii interesada.

- Pues...es muy guapo...tiene ojos ámbar, y cabello azul oscuro tirándole a negro, y usa ropas chinas ya que es originario de China...hace 2 años que no veo los cambios de él y de los demás...me pregunto ¿qué estarán haciendo?- dijo Pilika sonriendo de que pronto se acercaba el día en que tomaría un vuelo para Japón.

- Tal vez esté mejor que nunca, a lo mejor y tiene novia.- dijo Makii.

- ¬¬ ("gracias por quitarme mis ilusiones")- pensó la chica cuando Makii quedó sonriendo con la boca abierta mostrando chapitas.

Después de unos segundos de estar en silencio, Pilika miraba por toda la habitación en lo que Makii estaba algo pensativa, observó a la ainu de manera vengativa y le dijo...

- ¿Te gustan las historias de terror?- preguntó la chica.

- No mucho, pero...dicen que por aquí pasan espíritus a las 3:00 de la madrugada.- dijo Pilika

- Tengo uno mejor...¿has oído hablar del "Baile de los Espíritus"?- preguntó Makii acercándose a la cama de Pilika y sentándose en ella.

- ¿Baile de los Espíritus?- preguntó la ainu confusa.

- Sí...hace no más de 50 años, se dice algo acerca de éste tipo de cosas por el internado...antes este internado no lo era, era un cementerio hace mucho tiempo en donde los espíritus nunca descansaban en paz, es por eso que aquí se rumora mucho algo acerca de "Korieg Mentrion Sithuseiko"....- dijo Makii y Pilika se abrazó las piernas interesada.

- Korieg Mentrion Sithuseiko.- repitió la peliazul.

- Exacto...muchas dicen que ven cosas en el piso de abajo cerca de la clase de ciencias, claro, no tenemos pruebas de que alguien se quedara ahí toda una noche, pero eso es lo que hace interesantes las cosas, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó Makii

- Sí es cierto, pero eso que dices, no explica cosas.- dijo Pilika

- No me has dejado terminar...chicas de otras generaciones antiguas dejaron la información de que a las 2:00 de la mañana, aparece una puerta en donde l_a cruz, la luz y la luna_ se unen, aparece un escrito _"aquel que entre aquí, se posesionará de su alma el espíritu del sacrificio al descanso eterno" _-

- Wow!- dejó escapar Pilika.

- Sí lo sé...aterrador...- dijo Makii

- ¿Y se aparece algún tipo de espíritu maligno?- preguntó Pilika

- Eso no se sabe...sin embargo, se dice que cuando aparece la puerta, unos días antes aparece una mujer de media edad que no tiene rostro ya que está cubierto por una caperuza y está totalmente de negro rondando por un alma pura que pueda llevar a cabo el Baile de los Espíritus.- dijo Makii

- ¿Tiene alguna finalidad ese baile?-

- Bueno, unas dicen que es para liberar a los espíritus y hacer que se apoderen de la tierra eliminando a cada ser humano a su paso, pero otras creen que es un ritual en donde hace que las almas puras lleguen hasta cruzar el otro camino.- dijo Makii

- Vaya, es una historia realmente que deja los vellos de punta.- dijo Pilika sonriendo.

- Creí que te daría miedo.- dijo Makii levantándose de la cama de la ainu y acercándose a la suya adentrándose en las colchas, sentada mirando todavía a la peliazul.

- No pienses eso...."ya que yo he visto cosas espeluznantes"- esto último lo dijo en casi murmuro para que Makii no la escuchara.

Makii se acostó nuevamente en posición fetal, dio un ligero "buenas noches" dejando a Pilika aún estando sentada pensando en la historia que le acababa de decir Makii, ella sacudió un poco la cabeza diciendo tontería y media en su cabeza, alargó su brazo para apagar la lámpara y se acostó, al cabo de unos segundos consiguió el sueño cuando por la ventana aparecía a lo lejos por el patio del internado una figura estaba mirando hacia la ventana de las chicas mencionadas anteriormente, traía una capucha y no se le veía el rostro, mientras que el viento soplaba a más no poder, la vestimenta de la mujer se movía al compás de este cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a alumbrar al día nuevo...la sombra avanzó atrás de forma majestuosa y al cabo de unos momentos desapareció...

Al día siguiente...tanto Pilika como Makii se levantaron temprano a pesar de ser viernes por la mañana, tenían que apresurarse para ir a clases así que se tomaron una ducha, y se ponían el uniforme que consistía de una blusa de botones blanca, y un vestido que no tenía mangas, y les llegaba como minifalda (pero ni tan mini mini) de color uva, calcetones blancos y zapatos negros, Pilika se había hecho una coleta alta en lo que Makii se terminaba de poner sus zapatos. Tomaron unos libros que estaban sobre un escritorio y salieron hacia el comedor cuando se reunieron con una chica de cabellos negros y ojos púrpuras y de tez muy blanca, vestida de igual forma.

- Reiko, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Makii.

- Estoy bien.- dijo la chica en lo que caminaban cuando Pilika se dio cuenta de que habían muchas chicas de otros grados platicando en susurros para después ir con otras chicas a comentar ese rumor.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Pilika a Reiko

- ¿No supieron? Una chica del edificio de enfrente asegura haber visto a la mujer de la leyenda esa de los espíritus.- dijo Reiko rápidamente sin darle mucha importancia.

Pilika quedó en shock de repente dejando a Reiko y a Makii sorprendidas, Pilika sentía una presencia conocida, pero...¿cuando la había sentido anteriormente? Ella no era un shaman como su hermano, ni como los de sus amigos...pero, ¿por qué siente como si no estuviera sola? Afirmó inmediatamente que sus oídos comenzaban a dejar de escuchar los murmullos de las chicas impacientes en dar las noticias recientes, Pilika puso una mano en su oreja pero no escuchaba nada, sus amigas se preocuparon pero de inmediato se detuvieron como congeladas, las chicas de los alrededores se detuvieron de igual manera, solo ella podía moverse, cosa que le preocupaba mucho, escuchó que unos pasos pasaban por los pasillos...ella se detuvo mirando hacia la reja principal en donde apareció de la nada una figura de una mujer encapuchada, pasaba de un lado a otro, y después regresaba a darse la vuelta, Pilika se asustó demasiado, no se movía de donde estaba...

Pilika, en contra de su voluntad, dio un paso hacia delante en lo que la mujer se detuvo a mitad de camino, y solamente la cabeza sin dejar de ver su rostro se movió en dirección a Pilika...la ainu retrocedió un poco espantada pensando en que a lo mejor la mujer le haría algo, pero no fue así...la mujer sólo la miraba como si nada, después de eso, Pilika se atrevió a preguntarle...

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la ainu y se tapó la boca repentinamente temiendo meter la pata y por su atrevimiento hacia tal mujer.

La mujer seguía observándola, y a los 3 segundos, su brazo derecho comenzó a moverse apuntando en la dirección hacia el corredor izquierdo...Pilika observó de reojo a su izquierda y no había nada de malo, volvió la mirada hacia la mujer quien seguía apuntando ahí...

- ¿Quiere que vaya allá?- preguntó Pilika, la mujer no hizo nada, seguía derecha, apuntando, sin asentir ni negar.

Al pasar unos segundos más, la mujer se desvanecía y el sonido comenzó nuevamente ya que las chicas volvían a la normalidad, no se percataron de que se habían quedado congeladas, y tanto Makii como Reiko observaron que Pilika estaba observando a la reja principal, Makii le tomó la frente y Reiko estaba contando su pulso.

- No está acelerada.- dijo la chica

- Y tampoco fiebre, ¿pues qué rayos te pasa Pilika?-

Pero la ainu no escuchaba a sus amigas, comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el pasillo en donde la mujer le había señalado antes, y a toda prisa llegó hasta el fondo del pasillo como pudo dar sus piernas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que ahí estaba la mujer nuevamente, traía sus manos entrelazadas en su estómago, como si estuviera esperando mucho a la ainu. Pilika llegó con aire entrecortada y se sorprendió mucho al ver a la especie de fantasma frente a ella. La mujer dio una pequeña reverencia, para ponerse de nuevo derecha, desapareció y apareció ahora dando la espalda a Pilika, comenzó a avanzar indicando a la ainu que la siguiera..

_"Aparece una mujer encapuchada por los pasillos del internado...La puerta aparece por la noche...en donde la cruz, la luz y la luna se unen"_

Lo más sorprendente de eso, es que no era la mujer fantasma quien guiaba a Pilika...a medida a como iban pasando, chicas de distintos grados, seguían como si nada, ella dio por último en resumen que no la podían ver ni a ella ni a la mujer, Pilika se asustaba por un momento ya que, repentinamente y sin previo aviso, la mujer desaparecía y aparecía para indicar un cambio de rumbo...llegaron a un pasillo totalmente desconocido para la peliazul...un pasillo largo y solitario, algo antiguo por que lo que alumbraba ya no eran luces de focos largos en el techo, sino que a los lados tenían antorchas prendidas en fuego de un tono azul, todas eran azules...Pilika no tuvo mucho tiempo de observar detrás de ella para ver qué había pasado con la escuela ya que la mujer comenzó a avanzar apresuradamente.

Pilika tuvo que trotar para seguirle el paso a la mujer...poco a poco observaba que el pasillo se iba alargando más, ella levantó una mano hacia delante diciendo que esperara a como podía, de repente la escena cambió por un pasillo del internado y estaba totalmente en oscuridad, había ventanas que por ahí entraba la luz de la luna alumbrando su camino, ella comenzó a sentir adrenalina y temor, la mujer se detuvo repentinamente y Pilika tuvo que frenar de lado como si estuviera en una pista de hielo, y se cayó...se levantó enseguida y la mujer señaló a su izquierda.

Ella miró la puerta que estaba ahí, nueva, nunca había recordado ese pasillo por muy grande que fuera la escuela, observó que la puerta traía la sombra de la ventana...fue cuando comprendió enseguida: "Donde la cruz, la luz y la luna se unen" La puerta traía la sombra de la 'cruz' de la ventana () y la luz y la luna era lo que provocaban esa sombra...La mujer seguía señalando cuando un escrito apareció...

"El sol se pondrá...una nueva vida se oscurecerá...de la luna al sol...del sol a la luna...dar descanso eterno...al muerto viviente".

Después de leer el escrito que estaba entallado en un pedazo de tronco de sauce, la puerta se abrió...Pilika se asustó más de lo que ya estaba, quería salir corriendo pero necesitaba saber el por qué la mujer no le dejaba de hacer ahora el movimiento de que entrara, la ainu comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el cuarto que estaba iluminado por luz normal y dentro había una nueva silueta...era conocida...era un joven de cabellos largos y castaños, traía una capa blanca y pantalones cafés con decoraciones de estrellas. El joven se dio la vuelta y la puerta se cerró...

Pilika se sorprendió una vez más al ver la imagen espiritual de....¿Hao?

Tsu tsu á...

Notas: ok, comprendo que es un capítulo muy chiquito pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer que la historia quede lo mejor posible y que me dejen muchos comentarios.


	2. Capitulo 2

Pilika no podía creer lo que veía frente a ella, la silueta de Hao estaba tal cual como un joven normal de ahora, estaba un poco más alto que ella y su figura era fornida, delgada, y su típica cabellera larga, sus facciones habían tomado forma de un joven de 18 años. Hao la miraba de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa particular que hizo que Pilika la devolviera.

- Así que tú eres Pilika.- mencionó Hao, incluso la voz sonaba lejana.

- Sí...¿qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Pilika algo insegura por su atrevimiento nuevamente.

- Vine por que aquí se habla mucho acerca del Baile de los Espíritus, ocurre cada 50 años, además vine por que los espíritus no dejaban de molestarme.- dijo Hao mirando de reojo a su izquierda.

Pilika no comprendió lo último, sólo volteó a la vez que Hao y quedó aterrada con ojos en blanco, habían cientos de fantasmas a la derecha de ella, y habían unas horribles y otras más simpáticas, pero todas estaban haciendo sonidos extraños, como de muertos vivientes (zombis). Pilika retrocedió un par de veces pero Hao se le acercó riéndose.

- No le temas a estos fantasmas, son incapaces de hacerte algo en mi presencia.- dijo Hao poniéndose frente a ella

- ¿En tu presencia solamente, o también cuando no estés?- preguntó asustada la ainu.

- De cualquier forma, no creo que le hagan daño a su _alma pura_.- dijo Hao y Pilika nuevamente quedó con ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué rayos intentas decir con eso?- preguntó la ainu.

- ¿Qué? ¿No has oído la leyenda? ¡Vaya! ¡Me sorprende que por primera vez en muchos años, el alma pura no supiera algo relacionado con su baile!- dijo Hao seductoramente mirando de arriba abajo a la chica.

- ¡Qué tanto me ves!- se defendió la chica.

- ¿Pues qué más? Te estoy mirando, lo mucho que has cambiado...creer que Anna era perfecta para mi otra mitad y tenerle envidia es algo que no permitía, pero tú...definitivamente te llevas el premio.- dijo Hao

Pilika quedó mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro o algo así, pero ella más que nada, le preocupaba de que los espíritus de la derecha se fueran sobre ella...ya que comenzaba a sentirse un aire de desesperación, como si estuvieran esperando a que Hao terminara.

- Pilika...necesito que hagas un favor....no...mas bien es un sacrificio enorme.- dijo Hao cambiando su expresión de la cara por una que Pilika nunca había visto antes.

- ¿Un sacrificio? ¡¡¡No mataré por nada!!!- dijo la chica negándose.

- No a ese tipo de sabes de lo de la leyenda, necesito que lleves a cabo el baile.- dijo Hao caminando de un lado a otro ahora.

- Hao, ni siquiera sé bailar vals, mucho menos algo movido...además ¿por qué debería hacerte ese "favor"?- dijo la chica.

- Yo no te puedo hacer nada, pero: ellos sí.- dijo Hao señalando los fantasmas quienes comenzaron a moverse apresuradamente y otros asentían moviendo las manos como si estuvieran aplaudiendo.

- ¿Qué tengo qué hacer?- preguntó la ainu apresuradamente.

- Comprendo que esto sea difícil de creer, pero cuando mencioné "alma pura" me refería a ti--sí eres tú (dijo al ver que la chica iba a decir lo contrario)--y para eso necesito que tomes este libro.- dijo Hao apareciendo de la nada un libro negro de doble capa dura. El libro voló y se dirigió hasta posarse en las manos de la chica.

- Esto....¿qué es?- preguntó Pilika

- Pronto lo sabrás, por el momento solo te pido que lo leas lo antes posible, volveré a verte en unos días...- dijo Hao

- Espera, no comprendo nada de esto.- dijo Pilika repentinamente como si la idea fuera loca.

Hao se le acercó nuevamente a la ainu observándola directamente a los ojos y su mano derecha se posó en la mejilla de la chica, él no podía sentirla, sin embargo, ella sentía muy frío...

- Eres una chica hermosa, no dudo que no seas inteligente, tú sola te darás cuenta de lo que tienes qué hacer...- dijo Hao acercándose al rostro de la chica y posando sus labios en los de ella.

A los segundos se separó de ella y cerró los ojos sonriéndole, ella quedó con la boca abierta, y miraba al Hao que estaba muy cambiado.

- ¡Ah! casi lo olvido..._Nefertiri_...- dijo Hao cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ella, apareció una mujer de su misma estatura, tenía el cuerpo muy delgado, y vestida de una falda egipcia al igual que la joyería, como los brazaletes, aretes y collares. Una blusa como ombliguera y ojos pintados en forma egipcia, ojos color negro al igual que el cabello liso decorado con oro. Después de su aparición hizo que salieran de la nada un par de scis (que son como los tridentes pequeños de Rafael de Las Tortugas Ninja, también se escribe xsi, xci, xi).

- Ella es una de las más fieles espíritus en Egipto, será tu acompañante durante un tiempo hasta que termines de leer el libro.- dijo Hao comenzando a desaparecer pero Pilika se adelantó.

- ¡¡¡Hao!!! ¿qué es todo esto, por qué me dices todo esto?- preguntó Pilika.

- Tú sí que me cautivas....(se acerca nuevamente a ella)...te diré una pista..."tú eres la única quien puede volverme a la vida"- murmuró en su oído.

Pilika abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Quieres que yo te vuelva a la vida?- preguntó la ainu.

- Lo haría yo mismo, pero eso implicaría regresar como la forma de un bebé en un suspiro, pero tú eres el alma pura que puede hacer pasar ese tiempo de igual manera...escucha Pilika, tú no estás enamorada de él, tu sabes a quien me refiero.- dijo Hao.

- ¿Enamorada yo?- se sonrojó la chica.

Hao nuevamente le dio la espalda y la observó de reojo, mirándola por última vez.

- Tú tienes que ser mía.- dijo Hao en casi susurro cuando desapareció diciendo "hasta luego" dejando a un Pilika completamente confundida y con signos de interrogación en el rostro.

"¿Por qué quiere que lea todo esto en lo menos posible?" se preguntó la chica cuando de repente apareció Nefertiri delante de ella y le tocó la frente a la chica con la punta del dedo índice, sucedió algo sorprendente, una luz pequeña se apareció entre el dedo y la frente de Pilika y después, la ainu quedó de rodillas, mirando a la guerrera espíritu como una diosa...después de unos segundos, la mirada de la peliazul cambió hacia el suelo, pasaron 2 segundos más cuando levantó la vista mostrando una mirada alargada, como si nada, volvía a pararse y con paso decidido regresaba y salía de la habitación en donde se encontró con Hao. Después de eso, los demás espíritus observaban a la chica quien se detuvo al tomar el picaporte. Se paró en seco y cerró la vista sonriendo...5, 4, 3, 2, 1, los espíritus comenzaban a sentirse que se quemaban por dentro y poco a poco se desintegraban como polvo. Pilika se sorprendió al ver como se marchaban en lo que ella, con paso firme se retiraba de la habitación.

El pasillo y el salón desaparecieron cuando ella salió y observó que la escuela ya volvió a la normalidad, ella tenía una personalidad diferente, se sentía extraña cuando se apresuró al baño y sintió como que iba a vomitar, pero cuando llegó el malestar se retiró. Sin embargo, sus manos estaban aún temblorosas en lo que regresaba, se sentó en el suelo para ver si tenía asco de estar así y que se le pasara, pero no hubo nada.

- ¿Pilika?- preguntó una voz de una persona ya grande, Pilika abrió la puerta y observó a una maestra de matemáticas.

- Maestra.- dijo ella sorprendida

- ¿Puedes venir un momentito? Creo que tu viaje se adelantó un poco.- dijo la maestra caminando de regreso y Pilika le siguió el paso.

No entendía, ¿cómo es que era que el viaje se adelantó un "poco"? ¿qué querría decir con eso la maestra? Pero por otro lado estaba un tanto alegre con esa noticia, que también la sacó de quicio, todo estaba muy extraño, con la visita de Hao, de la mujer encapuchada de la leyenda, ahora el viaje se adelantó, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? Dio un chasquido con la lengua que hizo que la maestra volteara a verla, Pilika se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente, como diciendo "yo no hice nada". Llegaron a la sala de dirección, ahí mismo se encontraba Makii, quien traía una valija grande de piel negra, sonrió a la ainu y la directora se mostraba con cara de pocos amigos.

La directora era una señora ya grande, tenía canas, y cabellos grises recogidos en una cebolla, tez blanca y ojos mieles. De estatura media, pero su expresión cambió repentinamente cuando la ainu se presentó.

- Pilika...te parecerá extraño, pero tu vuelo se adelantó por que tu hermano mayor nos acaba de informar eso.- dijo la directora.

- ¿Horo Horo qué QUÉ?- preguntó la chica sin entender.

- Sí señorita, su hermano habló por teléfono diciéndonos que compró un boleto por Internet y así el vuelo se adelantó, el otro lo puedes cambiar en el aeropuerto, apresúrate que te vas hoy mismo a las 4:00 de la tarde.- dijo la directora cuando la cara de la ainu cambió por una radiante de felicidad.

- Sí directora.- dijo Pilika dispuesta a ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió nuevamente ese malestar en el estómago...pero no le tomó importancia, hoy iría a ver a sus amigos a Izumo, ¡pronto estaría con ellos!

- Pilika, aquí tengo tu maleta, si quieres cambiarte en el baño para así que no tengas que ir a la habitación.- dijo Makii con hilo de voz.

- Gracias Makii, eres una gran amiga.- dijo Pilika devolviéndose y tomando la maleta y retirándose de la dirección buscando el baño más cercano.

Cambiándose se puso unos pantalones acampanados de estilo pantera (o sea, manchas doradas y negras) vaqueros/mezclilla modernos, unos tenis Converse negros, y una blusa negra de manga corta, pero como hacía algo de fresco, se había puesto una chamarra de mezclilla azul marino, y abrochada por casi todos los botones, se había dejado su cabellera en una coleta alta, con los mismos cabellos de fuera que se desprendían de la liga, unos se acomodaban detrás de la oreja, y otros se ponían en la frente. Salió del baño y se fue directamente al espejo para pintarse un poco la cara: por fin, después de un tiempo en el internado ¡ya podría pintarse!, sacó su polvo colocándose un poco, se puso línea negra y rubor en los pómulos...sacó una sombra café muy claro y justo cuando se iba a poner en el párpado derecho, una figura realmente espantosa apareció en el reflejo a su derecha, observándola fijamente, era un hombre de alrededor de 20 años quien la miraba fijamente al cuerpo, arriba abajo, Pilika perdió el equilibrio y dejó caer todo su maquillaje.

Ella quedó petrificada totalmente, no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, simplemente devolvía la mirada, pero lo curioso aquí, es que sólo se veía en el reflejo del espejo, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro rodeándola, pero a vista humana, no se veía (como un hombre invisible que cuando lanzas agua, sabes donde está). Pilika iba a gritar pero el chico la interrumpió.

- Ssshhh...ven, te mostraré en donde guardaban las armas.- dijo el joven con voz lejana, como cuando ella platicó con Hao, de la misma manera se escuchaba el chico.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Pilika observando que el chico atravesaba la puerta y se alejaba.

Pilika abrió la puerta del baño y observó ambos pasillos y no había nada...

- _Ja ja ja ja ja.- _se escuchó de repente detrás de Pilika, ésta volteó, una voz de una niña.

Nuevamente las risas se escucharon pero acompañadas de una voz infantil y de niño, Pilika se acercó y observó ya a simple vista, dos niños, una niña de 10 años de cabellos rizados en caireles pequeños rubios y ojos verdes, un niño de 8 años cabello negro y ojos también verdes, y de tez muy pálida, ambos vestían de pijamas y recogían la pintura que Pilika dejó en el suelo.

- _Se te cayó.- _dijo el niño cuando metía el lápiz labial en la bolsa.

- Gracias.- dijo Pilika nerviosamente.

- _¿Por qué nos ves así?_.- preguntó la niña.

- No, discúlpenme, me asustaron, gracias por ayudarme...pero me tengo que ir.- dijo Pilika

Después de decir esto, recogió las cosas en lo que los niños observaban cómo se iba Pilika, cargó como pudo la maleta grande y se regresaba a la sala de dirección. Abrió la puerta y observó que la sala estaba muy oscura, había otra niña de cabellos negros y largos que cubría su rostro totalmente, de pijamas antiguas y muy sucia, a su alrededor tenía agua que hacia ver todo más espeluznante. Pilika se acercó lentamente, cuando la niña alzó la vista y tenía unos preciosos ojos plateados combinado con azul que la observaban comprensivamente.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Pilika.

- _No tengo nombre....¿me puedes poner uno?- _preguntó la niña sonriendo.

- ¿Ponerte un nombre?- preguntó Pilika.

- _Mi papá no me quiere, nunca me quiso, él quería los caballos, mami no viene por mi.- _dijo la niña.

- Eso es triste.- dijo Pilika cuando se abrió la puerta de atrás y por ella entró Makii.

- ¿Pilika? ¿Con quien hablas?- preguntó Makii

Pilika observó donde veía a la niña pero ya no había nada, estaba nuevamente en la dirección y estaba sola.

- No con nadie.-

- Escuché voces, pensé que estarías hablando con la directora. Bien, la maestra te está esperando en la puerta, por que ya van al aeropuerto.- dijo Makii entristecida.

Pilika se le acercó y la abrazó agradeciéndole la amistad que le había brindado durante su estancia, que pronto regresaría para visitarla por que dudaba el volver a estudiar ahí mismo, entre las lágrimas de una y las sonrisas de la otra, comenzaron a reírse y ambas salieron por el pasillo para después pasar por las escaleras y cruzar el patio central, donde estaban en descanso las alumnas, mientras Pilika pasaba sentía que lo que le decía Makii no la escuchaba del todo. Observó a un grupo de chicas quienes, sin abrir la boca, ella escuchaba cosas en su cabeza...

_---¿qué tanto observas idiota?--Me alegra que ya se vaya--tengo que ir a ver a mi padre--mi hermano enfermó y está grave--¡ella se va y yo sigo aquí! ¡no es justo!--- _Pilika se llevó unos dedos en la cabeza cerrándolos de golpe cuando comenzó a sentir deseos de que todo mundo se callara, sucedió algo increíble, ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que un fuerte viento se vino proveniente de donde estaba ella y tumbó a las demás alumnas al suelo, exceptuando a Makii y a ella, Makii observaba aguantándose la risa, las alumnas se levantaron y se observaban confusas.

- Pilika, será mejor irnos.- dijo Makii cuando las alumnas las volteaban a ver.

- Sí, antes de que me culpen.- dijo Pilika reaccionando y comenzaron a andar con paso veloz hacia la puerta.

Una vez más se abrazaron cuando la maestra de matemáticas llegó con un carro algo viejo pero resistente, Pilika subió despidiéndose de su amiga y cada vez, tanto de una como la otra observaba que el auto/amiga se hacia cada vez más pequeño/a. Pilika se sintió agradecida ya que había tenido un tremendo dolor de cabeza y suspiró, cerró los ojos cuando los abrió, observó la maestra quien comenzaba a decir algo de las alumnas que se cayeron y se preguntaba el por qué pasó eso, Pilika observó por el espejo de en medio y se asustó ya que apareció una figura realmente espantosa. Un hombre ya más grande con ojos de plato y totalmente sin pupilas, cabello enmarañado y piel sucia, garras de ropa, y moreno estaba observando en medio (no la veía a ella directamente) Pilika cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza cuando volvió a abrirlos: el hombre ya no estaba.

Suspiró aliviada preguntándose qué había sido todo eso, además el libro que le dio Hao, aún no lo leía, ¿acaso todo eso tendría algo que ver con lo que le había pedido? No estaba del todo segura si poderlo llevar a cabo, ya que, eso de ver cosas, no es algo fuera del mundo ya que estaba acostumbrada a ver a su hermano y a sus amigos con espíritus acompañantes, ella quería (cuando estaba con ellos) poder ser un shaman...¿acaso su deseo se había vuelto realidad? Por que las cosas que veía comenzaban a ponerse muy recientemente...no comprendía lo que había pasado con las alumnas, con el hombre que vio ahora, los niños, el chico, la niña en la dirección: estaba viendo cosas.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y estaba sudando frío...eso realmente era muy cansancio, la maestra dejó de hablar cuando encendió el radio y ya cuando iban acercándose al aeropuerto, Pilika sintió un gran deseo de estar con su hermano para sentirse segura, necesitaba decirle lo que había pasado ya que comenzaba a asustarse a sí misma. Además...Nefertiri ahora tenía la figura chibi, que consistía en una cabeza, con cabello largo y sólo se veían los ojos alargados y blancos, era de color dorado y se había colocado en una pulsera (que anteriormente, se había "escondido ah", no sabía si lo que había pasado era su deseo de ser una shaman: no es así como funcionan las cosas. Al menos así no funcionó con Horo Horo...ni tampoco de Yoh...ni de Lyserg...ni de Tamao, Len.........................................................................................................................???????????????????..

¡¡¡¡Cómo se pudo olvidar de algo tan importante como Len!!!! Su corazón comenzó a latir despacio ya que sintió cómo la sangre fluía por su cuerpo, y se sentía muy nerviosa.

FIN DEL 2DO CAPÍTULO.

TBC.....

Notas de la autora: espero que les esté gustando este fic, ya que en mi cabecita no puedo estar pensando qué voy a poner, y qué no voy a poner, gracias a las personas quienes me han dejado un comentario. son muy amables.

Atte. Lady of Dark, dejen más comentarios gachos!.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Pilika había llegado al aeropuerto más rápido de lo pensó, un tanto impactada por seguir viendo espíritus en el aeropuerto más que nada, habían unos leyendo el periódico detrás de personas normales quienes sentían mucho frío, Pilika sentía que habían unos que se le acercaban y le pedían favores pero ella se negaba ignorándolos y diciendo de vez en cuando que no podía y que se tenía que marchar. Llegó al puerto en donde era su avión correspondiente y pidió información diciendo que su viaje era antes, y efectivamente le dieron un boleto y para variar en primera clase que hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco, pero la aceptó y el otro lo cancelaron devolviendo el dinero por cosas extrañas que la ainu no entendió.

Nefertiri apareció en chibi observando al lado derecho del lugar y Pilika observó también y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver quién estaba ahí, un grupo de chicas lo venía acompañando con letreros ocultos y tenían ojos en forma de corazones y suspiraban, era un chico quien traía una camisa de manga larga y de botones (algunos desabrochados como los puños y desfajado) de color blanco, con unos pantalones algo aguados y modernos de hombre color azul marino, sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran verdes y traía una hada colocada en su hombro quien veía a Nefertiri quien la observaba de igual manera.

- ¡¡¡Lyserg!!!- gritó la ainu dando una mano al aire y sonriéndole al joven, al escuchar su nombre volteó repentinamente observando cómo la chica, con todo y maleta se le acercaba.

- ¿Pilika?- preguntó el joven.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿vas para Japón?- preguntó la ainu viendo cómo el joven estaba más alto, un tanto delgado pero con buen cuerpo para ella.

- Sí, estoy de vacaciones y quería ir a verlos, pero ¿tú que haces aquí?- preguntó Lyserg.

- Lo mismo...estuve aquí en un tiempo en el internado de Middle House for Girls por que según mi padre, tenía que ir a hacer un descanso ahí para convertirme en una señorita, pero gracias a dios, terminó mi turno, que era de un año y medio y ya me dirijo a ver a los demás.- dijo la ainu sonriente.

- ¿Middle House? Pero dicen que ese es un lugar realmente aterrador.- dijo Lyserg acercándose con una maleta pequeña y negra en manos y otra era deportiva colocada en su hombro izquierdo.

- Al principio yo también pensé lo mismo, pero ya ves.- dijo la ainu cuando se quedó en seco...

_---¿qué hace ella aquí?--tal vez lo conoce--¡qué envidia me da!--ella es de por menos, ¡yo soy más hermosa!--no comprendo como es que el joven Lyserg se interese por esa chica--ni modo, tendré que irme--_

Comenzó a sentirse mareada y Lyserg se vino preocupándose por la ainu pero de repente, ella sonrió...en seguida observó a la pequeña cara del espíritu acompañante de Pilika quien observaba fríamente a Morphine...

- Pilika...¿que es esa cosa que tienes ahí a tu lado?- preguntó Lyserg

Nefertiri se estremeció y en su frente mostró una cruz...

- Ella es Nefertiri, pero no le digas "cosa" o si no se molestará. Es mi espíritu acompañante...al menos por un tiempo.- dijo Pilika sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Por un tiempo? ¿Cómo la obtuviste?- preguntó Lyserg

- Luego te lo digo, mira, parece ser que ya es hora de irnos, están abordando al avión, ¿qué asiento te tocó?- preguntó la ainu.

- Me tocó en primera, doble A-1.- dijo Lyserg observando su boleto y ambos se dirigieron hacia el abordaje

- ¡Qué casualidad! ¡yo también estoy en primera clase y parece ser que a tu lado, tengo doble A-2!- mencionó la chica alegrándose.

- Eso me parece bien....pero...¿estás bien? Te veo medio pálida.- dijo Lyserg

Y vaya qué tenía razón el inglés, Pilika estaba rara consigo misma ya que no dejaba de escuchar voces en su mente, ¿y si le decía a él lo que estaba sucediendo? negó en su ser, pensando en que a lo mejor se tenía que estar acostumbrando a esos ruidos extraños, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo los tomará en serio? ¿qué tal si es por siempre?

_"No te preocupes...eso temporal hasta que yo llegué...nos veremos en Izumo en casa de Yoh Asakura y ve a la colina del árbol"._

Pilika casi le da un infarto y se desequilibró que Lyserg tuvo que soltar su maleta para tomar a la ainu de la cintura e impedir la caída, se miraron y se sonrojaron cuando se soltaron (estaban en una posición embarazosa y comprometedora). No lo comprendía...¿escuchar la voz ahora de Hao? ¿acaso la estaba observando o solamente le decía en donde se encontraría? El inglés tomó su maleta y Pilika la de ella y comenzaron a platicar nuevamente, subieron al avión y se sentaron, obviamente, Lyserg le permitió sentarse por el lado de la ventana y le dio una cobija (**nota: les recomiendo que tomen una cobija que les den ya que hace mucho frío, por que la verdad es que parece un iglú ahí y llévense algo de comer ya que yo siempre estuve comiendo cacahuates y hay que ver como me rugía el estómago**) Pilika agradeció y se tapó compartiéndole también al inglés ya que no habían muchas cobijas y se juntaron un poco.

- ¿Has sabido algo de mi hermano?- preguntó Pilika.

- ¿Teóricamente?- se quedó pensativo.

- NO.- dijeron ambos como ya sabiendo la respuesta, se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¿Y de Yoh y Anna?- preguntó Pilika sonrojándose.

- Pilika...al grano...pregúntame por Len mejor y te digo.- dijo Lyserg.

- ¿Sabes de Len?- preguntó Pilika sonriendo y tomando sus mejillas un rubor rojo.

- Sí, supe que tiene novia.- dijo Lyserg cuando Pilika sintió que su corazón dejó de palpitar y lo hacía lentamente.

- .......- no mencionó nada.

- No te creas, lo dije para ver cómo reaccionabas.- dijo Lyserg lamentándose.

- ¿Fue una broma?- preguntó Pilika ¬¬

- Tampoco.- dijo Lyserg con cara pícara.

- ¡Qué bueno, por que no fue gracioso!- dijo Pilika tornando su cabeza a un lado.

- Oye, no seas tan sentimental, no pensé que te lo fueras a tomar así, ¿me perdonas?- dijo un Lyserg seductor hacia la ainu, haciendo unos ojitos como de perrito huérfano y que tiene mucha hambre esperando a que le dé de comer.

- Ay...esa cara...esos ojos....- dijo Pilika

Lyserg la observó tiernamente, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que la chica diera un suspiro de desaprobación y dijo...

- Está bien te perdono.- dijo la ainu enfadándose pero después se rió.

- Gracias Pilika, eres la mejor.- dijo Lyserg abrazándola repentinamente y esta devolvió el abrazo.

Un silencio se vino cuando en el avión aparecieron las azafatas y las personas dejaron de entrar y se escuchó una voz de atención, normalmente a como decían las palabras en una grabadora, las azafatas daban las instrucciones de forma mímica, Lyserg y Pilika prestaron atención cuando se fueron estas y pidieron de favor a todos los pasajeros de abrir las ventanillas. El avión comenzó a moverse y dio un giro. Ella no podía dejar de ver por la ventana, pero su acompañante no la dejaba de ver a ella: estaba tan cambiada y su cabello azul hacía verla más mujer con sus facciones en el rostro ya maduras, su cuerpo ni se diga, delgado y el adecuado de una chica de 16 años. Ni muy alta pero no no muy baja, a él le llegaba a la altura del pecho y pensaba en uno de sus mejores amigos.

- "Vaya, sí que Len es un tonto"- pensó Lyserg al tener el deseo de tomar los cabellos de la ainu pero se contuvo.

El avión despegó y al poco rato estuvieron en gran altura, ella estaba fascinada ya que le gustaba mucho viajar en avión, Lyserg quedó en donde estaba cuando de repente Pilika lo observó. Se miraron uno al otro mientras que ella comenzó a pensar nuevamente si en decirle lo de Hao y lo de la leyenda, ¡¡¡es cierto!!! tenía que leer ese libro, pero no quería hacerlo delante de Lyserg, así que se esperó hasta llegar a Izumo...Nefertiri y Morphine se colocaron en las piernas de sus respectivos dueños pero después de unos momentos, desaparecieron...

- ¿Me vas a explicar cómo es que....- se quedó mudo.

- Nefertiri.- dijo Pilika completando

- ¿cómo llegó a ti?- preguntó Lyserg.

- Bueno, en Middle House....es que...es algo complicado...no puedo decírtelo, hasta en dado caso lo diré.- dijo Pilika observando nuevamente por la ventana

Sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y al voltear a verlo traía una mirada de preocupación, ella tomó la mano de Lyserg y la sujetó por unos momentos.

- Es bueno volver a verte Lyserg, me hacía falta ver una cara amiga.- dijo Pilika soltando después la mano del inglés.

- Sí, lo mismo digo, me hicieron mucha falta..."maldito seas Len Tao"- pensó el chico.

Una azafata llegó y les había dicho que les iban a dar algo de comer, que consistía en un sándwich de jamón, poco tomate, queso y había en sobres pequeños los aderezos de mayonesa, salsa de tomate y sal, también había poco aguacate (digamos, una rebanada de 1/5 en ambos lonches) con una lata de refresco al gusto, que por su parte Pilika pidió de limón y Lyserg de manzana, además un pedazo de postre (nota: imagínense uno).

Comenzaron nuevamente a platicar sobre lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo sin verse, terminaron de comer, de ver por la ventana, no pasaron ninguna película, además el frío era intenso, pero demasiado acogedor después...Pilika se había dormido en el brazo del chico y éste posó su cabeza en la de ella. El vuelo tardó alrededor de dos horas.

Pasemos el tiempo, mientras que Lyserg y Pilika recogían sus cosas en la aduana (nota: no recuerdo si es ahí, pero es donde tienes que dejar tu equipaje y recogerlo), un grupo de chicos esperaban en las puertas.

- Ya se tardaron mucho.- mencionó Manta que había crecido un poco, traía una camisa de manga corta y de botones blanca, y pantalones cafés.

- Sí, es verdad, me pregunto si estarán bien.- dijo Yoh quien estaba más crecido, igual a su hermano, traía unos pantalones negros, al igual que una camisa parecida a las que usaba Len, pero en tono azul.

- No se preocupen, Pilika sabe cuidarse sola.- dijo Anna que estaba muy cambiada, traía una falda marrón, con una blusa de cuello y botones, y encima traía una chaqueta de mezclilla moderna, color vino, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, así que se hizo una coleta baja, con unos cabellos de fuera, y sus sandalias iguales pero en vez de rojas, eran marrones.

En cambio, Horo Horo estaba dando vueltas, traía una camisa de manga corta roja, con muñequeras de toalla también rojas, su típica banda en color blanco y pantalones aguados azules marino, Tamao lo observaba y esta traía una blusa de tirantes celeste con una falda de mezclilla y parecía de colegiala deslavados, y sandalias. Su cabello lo tenía en una media coleta descuidada y sonreía al ver al ainu de esa manera. Jun y Len también estaban, Jun traía un vestido chino de color uva y Len traía pantalones negros (como los de siempre) y traía una camisa china, sin mangas color dorado (combinaba con sus ojos) y muñequeras negras. Los chicos estaban altos, y Tamao y Anna estaban del mismo tamaño pero más bajas que los hombres. Horo Horo y Len estaban casi del mismo, pero Len por unos centímetros menos.

El avión había llegado y todos prestaron atención en que Pilika llegara, Yoh estaba con Anna y le había tomado de la mano aunque Tamao desvió la vista al ver eso, Horo Horo seguía dando vueltas...

- Oye, puerco espín, deja de hacer eso o si no harás poso.- dijo Len algo molesto de ver al chico de esa manera.

- ¡¡¡Estoy preocupado por mi hermana, tiburón, apuesto que tú también harías lo mismo!!!- dijo Horo estallando y haciendo que los demás se taparan los oídos, Koloro apareció...

- Sí, sí.- dijo Koloro estando de acuerdo con su amo y le sacó la lengua a Len.

Len quedó pensativo después de lo que dijo Horo Horo...un año y medio de no pudo...¿cómo pudo el gran Len Tao ser tan estúpido de sus sentimientos hacia la ainu? Él al principio no las aceptaba lo más mínimo posible, pero, después de todo, tratándose de ella, es capaz de alcanzar una estrella para regalarla a la chica, pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol...Len cerró los ojos cuando Tamao se emocionó...

- Ahí está la señorita Pilika con el joven Lyserg.- dijo Tamao feliz.

Len abrió sus ojos de golpe y observando lo que Tamao dijo ¿Lyserg con Pilika? Los observó a ambos platicar gustosamente en lo que se reían y se dirigían miradas tiernas...Len quedó congelado en lo que Horo y los demás se alegraron...Pilika observó a Horo y se le acercó corriendo, este le abrió los brazos y ambos se dieron un gran abrazo fraternal.

- ¡¡¡Hermano!!!- gritó esta al llegar.

- Esta no puede ser mi hermanita.- dijo Horo Horo al ver lo mucho que cambió la chica.

- Te siento como un alambre de púas, ¿has estado comiendo?- preguntó Pilika en tono regañón cuando Lyserg se acercó.

Len observó con reproche al inglés y éste se le acercó a Yoh y a Anna.

- Hola Lyserg, no esperaba que vinieras hoy.- dijo Yoh riendo típicamente.

- ¿Así que ustedes se han llevado bien?- preguntó Lyserg al ver que la pareja estaba con las manos entrelazadas.

- Sí, en realidad Annita y yo hemos estado saliendo.- dijo Yoh y Anna lo pellizco en la mejilla.

- No me digas Annita.-

- Aaaaaaaahhhh T.T - dijo Yoh con lágrimas en los ojos y Manta...

- Eso debe doler.- dijo Manta teniendo una gran gota en la frente.

Pilika y Horo Horo comenzaron a platicar cuando Tamao se acercó y ambas se abrazaron (**nota: chavas, no se hagan, que cuando unas se dejan de ver y después de tanto tiempo, se abrazan y gritan como nunca, como en la película Legalmente Rubia 2, que Elle ve a sus amigas que dicen "ya llegamos" y las 3 gritan que dejan sordos a los demás", a ver ¿niéguenlo?**) Un par de lindos ojos dorados no despegaba la vista a la ainu quien llegó y se abrazaba con la pelirosada, después observó al inglés y después a Pilika...¿acaso ellos dos tendrían algo más que amistad? Len sintió como dentro de su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir como si tuviera electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo, sentía ganas de querer golpear la pared, o golpear al piso....o tal vez....¿golpear al inglés peliverde?....se quedó congelado nuevamente....Pilika soltó a Tamao...

- ¿Cómo ha estado señorita Pilika?- preguntó Tamao educadamente.

- Muy bien, eso es lo bueno.- dijo Pilika.

- Pilika, olvidé por un momento decirte que Tamao y yo, somos novios desde hace 2 semanas.- dijo Horo Horo acercándose a la chica de cabellos rosados y la abrazó por detrás haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Pilika quedó impresionada con esa noticia...dio un grito de alegría y abrazó a ambos que casi los dejaba sin huesos pero Anna la retiró.

- Sí es bueno también volver a verte.- dijo Anna mirando a Pilika con reproche.

- Discúlpame, estaba emocionada de ver a mi hermano.- dijo Pilika y Nefertiri se apareció.

Todos menos Lyserg: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿???????????

- Ah, ella es Nefertiri, mi espíritu acompañante.- dijo la ainu.

- ¿que QUÉ?- preguntó Horo Horo

- Sí....pero es una larga historia....- dijo Pilika.

Lyserg se acercó a Len y se dieron un apretón de manos, Len con tal fuerza como queriendo romperle los dedos al otro. Lyserg hizo lo mismo pero con un aire de envidia, se soltaron cuando Pilika los interrumpió...

- ¡¡¡Jun, Len!!!- dijo Pilika sonriendo, pero cuando vio al chico de ojos dorados, sonrió como nunca y Lyserg dio la vista a otro lugar.

Len le sonrió a la ainu.

- Hola Pilika, oigan, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos?- dijo Len

- Eso es una buena idea, tengo hambre.- dijo Horo Horo mirando a Tamao.

- Tú sí que nunca cambias hermano, siempre comiendo y nunca llenas.- dijo Pilika

- Yo llevo tu equipaje.- mencionó Horo a la chica.

- Gracias.-

FIN DEL 3ER CAPÍTULO

NOTAS: jejeje, dejen comentarios.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4 (nota: jah! después de millones de años jajajaja)

Habían llegado a la mansión Asakura, seguido de que Tamao llevó a Pilika a su cuarto respectivo y ayudándole a desempacar, aunque había veces en que la pelirosa tenía cierta preocupación por su amiga, ya que ésta de vez en cuando se quedaba viendo a la nada con ojos muy abiertos para después parecer como si nada estuviera pasando.

.- ¿Está bien señorita Pilika? La noto un poco...asustada...- dijo Tamao pensando un poco, no sabía si la palabra "asustada" era la palabra indicada para ese momento.

.- No, no estoy asustada...- dijo Pilika con total confianza, y la verdad era que no temía, pero había veces en que ver cosas extrañas era algo que todavía no se acostumbraba.

.- De acuerdo, si usted lo dice.- dijo Tamao abriendo las puertas del clóset y guardando los zapatos de Pilika.

Esta miró repentinamente la esquina del cuarto donde había una figura difícil de describir, no se veían los pies, solo el de una persona levitando que traía los brazos cruzados y la miraba a ella, era un joven, ya que por el cabello corto y facciones del rostro lo pudo afirmar. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos completamente como los de Len...un dorado intenso...ámbar, pero a diferencia de Len con el de este joven, es que este parecía mirar a una persona muy amada para él. Pilika bajó la vista y volvió a mirar la esquina donde el chico la observaba detalladamente.

.- Tamao...¿podrías decirles a todos que luego bajo? Quisiera cambiarme de ropa.- dijo Pilika un poco avergonzada, pero habían terminado de desempacar y Pilika quería estar un momento a solas.

.- De acuerdo...por cierto, encontré este libro entre sus cosas¿donde quiere que lo ponga?.- dijo Tamao mirándolo ya que, en sí era bastante extraño.

Pilika reaccionó y tomó el libro pero no en forma de "quitárselo cuanto antes", sino, ligeramente para que no sospechara nada.

.- Ah si, me lo dio mi amiga Makii cuando me fui de la escuela...lo pondré en el gabinete, gracias Tamao, sin tu ayuda me hubiera tardado mucho.- le sonrió la ainu a la chica y Tamao se fue haciendo una reverencia.

.- "siempre tan madura Tamao, a pesar de que es novia de mi hermano, sigue llamándome por 'usted' y no por 'tu'...menos mal que no tuvo curiosidad por leer el libro...".- en ese momento apareció Nefertiri en forma chibi y se colocaba en el hombro de Pilika.

Pilika observó a su alrededor, el chico todavía se encontraba en la esquina observándola...

.- _Pensé que tu amiga no se iría_.- dijo el joven en forma lejana, su voz era grave y madura.

.- Sí, pero ya ves cómo son las cosas...¿qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Pilika en forma curiosa.

.- _El señor Hao me mandó hasta aquí para cuidar se usted, pero si le molesta mi presencia, estaré en la otra habitación..._- dijo el joven.

.- No hace falta...bueno, solo en las noches¿de acuerdo?.- preguntó Pilika y el joven se sorprendió...como si antes no se le hubiera hablado a él con ese respeto.

.- _Sí, mi nombre es Haku..._- se presentó el joven haciendo una reverencia.

.- Soy Pilika...- y después de presentarse, el joven caminó hacia la pared y la atravesó. Nefertiri se acercó observando que ya no había nadie y volvió la vista hacia Pilika

.- Qué extraño...¿no lo crees?.- preguntó Pilika a Nefertiri quien esta asintió en silencio.

.- Bien...veamos qué contiene el libro.- mencionó la ainu sentándose en la cama y abriendo el libro...pero había algo extraño...el libro...(lo hojeó completamente)...no...(volvía a hojear, hoja por hoja)...NO TENÍA NADA.

"¿Qué rayos?"...pensó Pilika, incluso Nefer se había quedado con una cruz en la sien en forma de disgusto como su ama. La ainu no lo comprendía...¿por qué Hao le había pedido a ella que leyera el libro si este no tenía contenido alguno¿será alguna broma? De ser así, entonces NO ERA DIVERTIDA. Pilika cerró el libro y lo dejó en el gabinete, asegurándose de ponerle candado para que nadie lo abriera...lo colocó en el último cajón. Bueno, como le había informado a Tamao, quería cambiarse de ropa, pero después le dio pereza hacerlo, así que mejor se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde probablemente su hermano estaría comiendo al igual que los demás.

Efectivamente...Horo Horo se encontraba comiendo todo cuanto colocaba en su boca, no daba siquiera el tiempo debido para pasarla por su garganta y cayera en el estómago. Solo se dedicaba a comer...Tamao optaba por verlo comer mientras que Manta, Jun y Lyserg platicaban, Len era el que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados...nadie lo molestaba por que pensaban que el chico estaba meditando...Yoh y Anna estaban sentados en el pasillo mirando hacia jardín, Anna a su lado quien se había puesto en su pecho, él traía sus brazos alrededor de ella y el silencio estaba entre los dos.

.- Me pregunto ¿cómo es que Pilika consiguió tener un espíritu acompañante?...eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.- mencionó Yoh cortando el silencio.

.- En eso tienes razón, pero algo me da mala espina...siento que ese espíritu, su presencia, la he sentido anteriormente...aunque no recuerdo donde.- dijo Anna con la misma seriedad de siempre.

.- Bueno entonces no nos preocupemos más jijijiji.- dijo Yoh sonriendo como de costumbre.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio...

.- Cada vez que veo esa colina, me recuerda a Hao...- dijo Yoh un poco desanimado.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- preguntó Anna curiosa.

.- Es extraño, Hao y yo estuvimos separados toda la vida, con el mismo propósito ambos en llegar a ser el Shaman King del mundo, pero siento que todo se descontroló cuando lo vimos por primera vez cuando partimos hacia América. No puedo evitar pensar ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos estado juntos desde siempre¿seríamos...los mejores hermanos¿los mejores amigos¿o los peores enemigos?.- preguntaba Yoh cuando sintió que Anna le tapaba la boca con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

.- Yoh, recuerda que el "hubiera" no existe, y nunca existirá.- dijo Anna

.- Lo sé, es por eso que es, extraño.- dijo Yoh

Anna se viró completamente y abrazó a Yoh por el cuello, mientras este pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de la chica.

.- Lo lamento, enserio lo lamento mucho.- dijo Anna en su oído. Yoh agachó la mirada.

Un par de lindos ojos azules los observaba desde el otro lado del pasillo, había disminuido su presencia para evitar romper el momento romántico. Un momento...¿cómo disminuir su presencia?...ok, eso era raro, decidió regresar al comedor sigilosamente, aunque por otro lado una sonrisa se le vino al rostro: por fin ellos dos se habían dado cuenta de lo que sienten uno por el otro.

Abrió las puertas y su alma cayó al piso cuando observó que su hermano todavía seguía comiendo y una gota se le vino a la cabeza mientras Nefer hacia lo mismo que su ama, y se colocó en la cabeza de ella. Pilika se sentó frente a Len, quien seguía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

.- Hola Pilika¿deseas comer también?.- preguntó Jun.

.- ¿Eh? Ah no gracias, no tengo hambre.- dijo Pilika sonriendo y Horo Horo estaba a su lado quien la observaba como si estuviera loca.

.- ¿Cómo que no tienes hambre?.- preguntó Horo.

.- Pues sí, no tengo hambre...te dejo mi ración si quieres.- dijo Pilika dándole un gusto enorme a su hermano y esta sonrió.

Tamao le sirvió una taza de té que eso sí con gusto lo aceptó.

.- Bien, estábamos hablando acerca de Hao...- dijo Manta atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todos y aquí fue cuando la taza de Pilika se precipitó y se hizo añicos.

Todos miraron a Pilika, incluyendo Len quien había abierto los ojos para observar lo que pasaba con la ainu. La chica miraba a la esquina y observó a Haku quien se había llevado su dedo índice a la boca en señal de que guardara silencio. Pilika se sorprendió ¿por qué nadie lo veía a excepción de ella¡Todos eran shamanes, desde siempre! Incluso Manta podía ver fantasmas pero ¿porqué a Haku no?

.- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Jun mientras Tamao se acercaba a limpiar el desorden.

.- Sí...estoy bien...lo siento...pero ¿por qué hablar de Hao?.- preguntó Pilika un poco desorientada.

.- Estábamos platicando sobre una leyenda que se hace cada 50 años...es una especie de ritual pero no estamos seguros de qué se trate exactamente.- dijo Lyserg explicando a Pilika con un aire de llamar la atención a la ainu. Len sintió deseos de pegarle fuerte. Sin embargo la chica sólo sonreía nerviosa, y por más que trataba de disimular una sonrisa, era demasiado falsa para Len. Éste la observó detalladamente.

.- Ah...bueno, y ¿cómo ritual?.- preguntó Pilika y miró después a Haku quien seguía con la señal de que guardara silencio.

.- Pues...ritual...esos que hacen sacrificios y todo el rollo...¿de veras no sabes lo que es un ritual?.- dijo Horo Horo tratando de 'ayudar' un poco la situación.

Pilika sí sabía a qué se referían, pero ahora la disimulación sobre interés y de ser una niña inocente estaba funcionando, por lo menos eso le salía a la perfección y daba una sonrisa satisfecha por su logro, pero después miró a Len repentinamente, como si necesitara observarle sin motivo alguno, y luego lo notó: definitivamente, Haku tenía la misma mirada que Len, pero a diferencia, es que éstos ojos ámbar, tenían la intención de buscar algo más que una simple chica...como si intentara penetrar en su cuerpo para ver sus sentimientos o algo por el estilo...Len la miraba completamente¿porqué le daba mala espina¿porqué disimular sonrisas? hace rato la taza se rompió...y para variar la chica no paraba de ver constantemente la esquina¿había algo ahí?.

Sin embargo, no quiso preguntarse más cosas y Len se levantó para dirigirse al patio.

.- Saldré a caminar un rato.- dijo a todos en general y Pilika quedó con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, los demás sólo lo observaron retirarse.

.- ¿Algo le pasa al tiburón?.- preguntó Horo a Jun.

.- Creo que sólo necesita aclarar su mente, hay una presencia que le inquieta mucho.- dijo Jun con una sonrisa, pero Horo no entendía, ni Lyserg ni Manta, Tamao observó a Pilika dando a entender que la ainu, era la presencia que perturbaba al joven Len Tao.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Len llegó hasta la pensión y salió al parque, estaba por oscurecer, sin embargo, él salió a dar una vuelta...quería aclarar su mente, despejarla...había estado muy pensativo desde que la vio llegar con Lyserg en el aeropuerto, y desde hace tiempo que Horo mencionó su regreso, se la había pasado pensando en ¿qué tanto había cambiado?. Ahora lo había comprobado, era realmente una joven hermosa, pero ¿desde cuando a él le importaba eso? Se detuvo en el mirador, observando el contorno hacia la ciudad y apareció Bason.

.- Señorito¿se encuentra usted bien?.- preguntó el espíritu acompañante.

.- No molestes Bason.- fue lo único que dijo el joven cruzando los brazos e hizo sonar la voz de manera muy grave que provocó al espíritu hacer una mueca de ¿miedo?

.- Lo siento señorito, no lo molestaré más (se colocó en forma chibi) ¿hasta cuando dejará de pensar en ella señor?.- dijo antes de marcharse, pero Len no hizo nada, ni dijo nada.

El cielo oscureció totalmente, sólo las luces de las calles alumbraban el camino, pero él seguía en el mirador, de hecho, hasta se había sentado con los brazos cruzados y cerró los ojos para meditar, era realmente relajante ese lugar...tal vez debería de ir más seguido a encontrar la paz interna por unos momentos. El viento comenzó a soplar repentinamente de manera brusca. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a hacer ruido que impedían la concentración de joven, pero después percibió una presencia nueva y abrió los ojos de golpe, y se levantó como un rayo, observando su espalda. Fue cuando notó la silueta de dos personas, pero sólo la silueta...mas no la apariencia.

Uno era de cabello largo...como de aquella persona que derrotaron hace tiempo, y el otro era de cabello liso pero corto, y sólo daba la apariencia de ser una persona levitando, ya que no se le veían los pies. El viento soplaba en dirección que a Len le pegaba en el rostro.

.- ¿Quiénes son?.- preguntó Len, mas no hubo respuesta hasta después de unos segundos.

.- Pronto lo sabrás.- dijo uno de ellos, la voz lejana, y se oía como eco, y después de eso, desaparecieron y el viento volvió a la normalidad.

Len quedó algo sorprendido, aunque su rostro no se notara fácilmente, por dentro sí lo estaba y mucho. En fin...¿y ahora qué? pensó mientras daba media vuelta y observaba otra vez la ciudad por el mirador...ese lugar tenía algo que le encantaba, no precisamente la vista, tal vez por que ahí era tan pacífico, sin problemas...ni discusiones ni nada, siquiera aquellos recuerdos que a veces surgen en la media noche provocando insomnio.

.- ¿Len?.- preguntó una voz femenina y la reconoció enseguida, sin embargo, no despegó la vista de la ciudad.

.- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Len a Pilika quien se colocaba a sus espaldas.

.- Salí a comprar algunas cosas, pero sentí tu presencia por aquí y se me hizo extraño. ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó algo curiosa.

"¿Sentir presencia¿mía?" Se preguntó Len y la observó directamente a los ojos...¿desde cuando tiene ese 'don'.

.- Estoy bien.- fue una respuesta corta pero...sincera. Al menos así lo presintió Pilika.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de ambos, y Pilika pensó que lo mejor era dejar a Len solo para que continuara con su meditación, pero justo cuando dio un paso hacia atrás y continuar con su camino...

.- ¿Qué haces a estas horas?.- preguntó Len, Pilika viró su cuerpo nuevamente y se acercó al chino.

.- Creí haber mencionado que salí a comprar algunas cosas...por cierto...me acordé de ti mientras iba a la tienda, mira.- dijo tomando de entre sus cosas una botella chica que contenía solamente leche natural. Se la entregó al joven en la mano y Len quedó extrañado.

"¿se acordó de mi?" pensó el joven detalladamente al ver que solo la chica le sonreía y fue entonces cuando se escuchó que las bolsas se escaparon de las manos de Pilika. Len agilizó un movimiento complicado e impidió que las cosas cayeran al suelo. Sin embargo la joven de cabellos celestes miraba a alguien entre las sombras de los árboles. Caminando ligeramente que parecía levitar. Una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, que se mecían con el viento en contra de ella, vestía de sacerdotisa, y tenía las manos entrelazadas. A su alrededor habían bolas blancas que giraban unas con otras y dejaban por su paso algo parecido a niebla blanda y espesa a la vez.

.- Son almas...- dijo en voz alta. Sintió en su brazo que alguien la sujetaba y viró rápidamente. Len estaba a su lado extendiéndole la bolsa, pero al ver la reacción, se quedó con ella.

.- ¿Almas¿Donde?.- preguntó Len tomando desprevenida a Pilika de los hombros y acercándola a ella.

Pero ella no pudo responder, sólo quedó sonrojada ante el atrevimiento de Len Tao acercar su cuerpo hacia el de él, como si la estuviera protegiendo. Protegiendo de nada para ser exactos. Len también se percató de su propio atrevimiento. Aunque la cosa en sí fue demasiado diminuta, para ellos ya era "llegar demasiado lejos", pero después recobró la compostura. Decidieron regresar ambos en silencio pero fue entonces cuando Len se sintió bien consigo mismo. Como si esa paz que sentía en esos momentos fuera algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Miró a Pilika de reojo quien mantenía la mirada fija a los alrededores, e incluso viraba completamente el cuerpo. De tantas veces que lo hacía, salió Nefertiri con una cruz en la frente y se colocó en la cabeza de la chica mirando hacia atrás haciendo 'guardia'.

.- A ver, vale¿qué tanto andas mirando¿alguien nos sigue?.- dijo Len de una manera muy abierta hacia ella y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, sonriéndole.

.- No es eso, es que, presiento como si fuera así como dices, que alguien nos sigue.- dijo Pilika deteniéndose y sonriendo nerviosamente, al igual cerraba los ojos.

"Se ve linda nerviosa".- En ese caso, no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo y por lo tanto no te hacen nada. Por cierto¿qué tanto compraste?.- dijo Len esculcando la bolsa como si fuera un niño travieso.

.- Cosas que me encargó Tamao mientras ella atendía a las habitaciones, por cierto¿lo que te compré?-- fue interrumpida.

.- ¿No viste que ya me lo tomé? Vaya, sí que eres despistada, por cierto gracias. Bien, vamos antes de que oscurezca más...- mencionó Len mientras tomaba de la mano a Pilika y ambos entraban a lo que era la Pensión.

Len dejó que Pilika pasara primero y después se dirigieron a la cocina y dejaron las cosas sobre la mesa. Eran alrededor de las 10:00 y había mucho movimiento en la casa. Yoh y Anna seguían platicando donde Pilika los había encontrado hace rato. Tamao limpiaba desorden que habían hecho Lyserg y Horo y después empezaron a jugar con las barajas. Pilika observó a Len que estaba tras ella y se quedó sorprendida...nuevamente volvió la mirada fría del joven, pero cuando la observó, cambió totalmente por una noble y tierna. Como si viera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

.- ¿Sabes? La noche es joven...- dijo Len después de unos segundos.

.- ¿Y?...- preguntó Pilika sin entender.

.- ¿Te parece dar otra vuelta y regresar?.- preguntó Len Tao sin pizca de miedo y Pilika estuvo de acuerdo, pero prefería cambiarse primero de ropa por algo más cómodo.

Len entró a la habitación encontrándose con su hermana.

.- Te animaste a acercártele ¿no es así?.-

.- Bah, no molestes.- dijo Len con su típica mirada fría y cruzándose de brazos y sentándose. Lyserg iba ganando a Horo en el pokar.

.OoOoOoOoOoO

Pilika llegó a su habitación, y como la noche se avecinaba a ser cada vez más oscura, se colocó una blusa sin mangas color negra, junto con una falda de un azul rey, cinto blanco y zapatos blancos. Acompañó el conjunto con una banda blanca y algunos cabellos de fuera.

.- _El amo Hao desea verla hoy a la medianoche en la colina, trayendo consigo el libro que le dejó_.- dijo Haku haciendo que la chica se asustara y diera un grito llamando la atención a los demás.

El primero en llegar fue Len con su arma, seguido de Lyserg con su péndulo y Horo con la tabla. Abrieron la puerta de golpe para encontrarse a una Pilika recargada en la pared con los ojos casi fuera de su órbita y estaba cayendo lentamente hasta llegar de rodillas al suelo. Horo llegó con su hermana.

.- ¿Pilika, qué tienes¿Qué tienes?.-

Pilika seguía viendo a Haku quien seguía en el rincón del cuarto.

.- Horo, dile que se vaya, por favor, no quiero seguir con esto, ya estoy harta! HARTA!.- gritó Pilika mirando hacia la esquina.

Len lo notó y observó la pared: no había nada.

.- Bason.- y el espíritu acompañante llegó en segundos preguntándose el motivo a su llamado. .-Registra la habitación de Pilika.-

.- Sí señorito.-

Bason desapareció y en la penumbra comenzó a buscar, sin embargo no sintió presencia de alguien ni nada. Pilika seguí aterrorizada. Haku se iba acercando a ella y Pilika tomó desprevenido a su hermano y la sintió temblar.

.- _Sabes que no puedo hacerte nada, mi amo solo quiere verte, no me temas_.- dijo Haku y segundos después desapareció.

Bason apareció informando que no había rastro de nadie ni de espíritu ni de persona. Pero Pilika seguía en el piso. Horo la levantó y la puso en su cama y Lyserg fue a avisar a los demás. Nefertiri había aparecido también y se colocaba como de costumbre en la cabeza de su dueña.

.- ¿Estás bien¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó Horo y Len se acercó.

.- Nada, dije cosas en voz alta, eso es todo.- dijo Pilika sin dejar de ver de reojo a lo que ahora era el espejo, ahora veía un rostro totalmente nuevo para ella, en forma como si fuera de geisha y con el rostro cubierto de sangre.

.- Vaya susto...- dijo Horo, sin embargo Len notaba que los ojos de la chica casi salían de órbita, para él no le pareció bien la idea de ya no averiguar.

"Pero, Bason...Bason no encontró nada".

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4.

Notas: creo que me está saliendo patético el personaje de Len. Díganme si voy bien con él o lo quieren más frío o más, seco, no sé, díganme!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

_"Bason...Bason no encontró nada"_

Len miró a Pilika quien ya estaba mejor, Tamao le dio una taza de té de manzanilla y desde entonces se sintió mejor, aunque algo precipitada por la geisha que encontró en el espejo. Pilika miró a Len y éste le sonrió.

.- ¿Vienes siempre?.- dijo en frente de todos los presentes.

Pilika asintió y Horo Horo se levantó.

.- ¿A donde piensas ir Pilika y con el tiburón?.- se quejó mientras que Len y él se daban miradas y aventando chispas y rayitos. (estilo anime)

.- iré a dar una vuelta por ahí.- dijo Pilika cerrando los ojos, agradeció el té a Tamao con un gesto y se levantó (aún con los ojos cerrados) tomó a Len del brazo y se lo llevó consigo, éste seguía mirando a Horo.

Lyserg, Manta, Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Jun y Horo se quedaron en silencio, Yoh comenzó a reírse como normalmente suele hacerlo y cada quien volvió a sus asuntos. Claro que Horo insistía con Tamao que no estaba de acuerdo dejar a su pequeña hermana con el tiburón.

.- Horo, la señorita Pilika ya no es una niña, tiene 16 años; déjala divertirse.- dijo Tamao mientras servía té a su novio y éste lo sorbió todo de un sólo trago.

.- ¡No dormiré hasta que ella llegue!.- estaba rojo de la ira y Tamao sonrió.

.- Pero por lo menos así ya hay alguien que Len le interese para él.- dijo Yoh sonriendo, mirando a Jun.

.- ¿Y por qué precisamente mi hermana?.- nadie le prestó atención.

.- Sí, en eso tienes razón Yoh; mi hermano podrá ser callado pero Bason me ha comentado cosas...que prefiero guardarlas.- dijo Jun

.- ¿PERO POR QUÉ MI HERMANA?.- gritaba Horo Horo y nadie le respondía. Tamao lo tomó del brazo y con fuerza lo sentó.

.- Toma Horo.- le entregó un panecillo y como si nada, a Horo se le olvidó por completo que Len y Pilika habían salido así como así.

Lyserg estaba callado completamente y daba un suspiro mirando hacia la entrada y a la vez salida. Le tenía envidia al joven chino por que Pilika había estado por él más de 1 año, y vaya que Pilika era una de esas chicas a las que se les tiene que tener en cuidado, no son como otras que las cambias y ¡listo!. Pero confiaba en su decisión...y esperaba que Len la cuidara...en su lugar.

OoOoOoO.

Salieron de la pensión y se miraron, ella se sonrojó al ver que el joven sólo sonreía ligeramente. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la derecha mientras que las luces de la calle y de la luna era lo único que alumbraba la zona. El fresco aire era ideal para salir a respirar y por un momento, Pilika sintió que estaba mejor que nunca.

.- ¿Hacia donde vamos?.- preguntó Pilika después de eso.

.- Hacia ningún lado...solo caminar...¿te parece?.- pregunto Len ofreciéndole un brazo, aunque algo tímido.

Pilika miró a Len y aceptó el brazo del joven y siguieron su camino en silencio. Parecía que solo deseaban la compañía del otro; aunque claro que la joven estaba con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ¿desde cuando Len se portaba tan bien con ella? ¿tanto así había cambiado? Pero a decir verdad, le gustaba el nuevo Len; más abierto con ella y más fácil platicar con él. Deseaba tanto que su amiga Makii de Middle House estuviera con ella para contarle todo lo que le ha sucedido desde que llegó. Por supuesto que ellas se ponían a hablar en el internado acerca de chicos y sí se había imaginado Pilika (alguna que otra vez) en salir con Len, aunque fuera para caminar, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto...digamos: el mismo día en que llegó...pero eso no era una cita...era sólo 'salir a caminar'...

.- "¿no es lo mismo entonces? aparte Len...no está pensando en nada"...- se quedó muy extrañada.

.- ¿Qué?.- dijo Len notando que la joven lo observaba. Pilika se detuvo.

.- ¿en qué piensas?.- dijo Pilika como intentando adivinar. Sin embargo: no lo conseguía. No conseguía entrar en los pensamientos del joven.

.- En nada...ven conmigo.- dijo el joven.

Len; tomando a la joven de la mano y llevándosela a la banca, estaban atravesando el puente donde al lado de éste había una máquina de refrescos y chocolates. Compró dos refrescos y uno se lo entregó a la peli celeste quien le dedicó una sonrisa al chino y se sentó haciéndole compañía. La vista de Len se vino ahora en una esfera que provenía de la cabeza de su acompañante y salió Nefer mirando la lata a su dueña y después la miraba a ella. Le salió una crucita en su frente y Pilika le dio de su bebida.

.- Ah, ¿se estaba quejando de que no le dieras nada?.- preguntó Len con una ceja levantada.

.- Sí, pero qué mala soy.- dijo Pilika disculpándose con su espíritu.

Después de que Nefer decidiera jugar con las latas vacías de los chicos, Bason apareció y se fueron por su lado, cerca del puente. Aunque Bason hablaba muy bajo, y Nefer sólo asentía o negaba lo que el espíritu chino le preguntaba. Len miró nuevamente a la joven y ésta la miró de reojo sonriendo.

.- Te veo...y siento que me quieres preguntar algo.- dijo Pilika

.- De hecho...aunque creo que ya estás cansada de que te lo digan...¿cómo obtuviste tu espíritu acompañante?.- preguntó Len.

.- No lo sé...Len eso es algo que aún no puedo decir...- Pilika bajó el rostro apenada de sí misma, sintió la mano de Len en su hombro.

Se quedaron mudos, otro atrevimiento por parte del joven...Pilika portaba una blusa sin mangas (straple) negro, y al sentir contacto físico, se le erizó la piel, sintiendo calidez. Len quedó tragando saliva, estaba seguro de que no era como Anna, si hubiera sido Anna y no Pilika, ya le hubiera dado un golpe directo al rostro. Agradeció al cielo, sin embargo, su piel era muy suave...el siguiente paso fue que Len comenzó a mover las yemas de los dedos en forma circular y de manera muy torpe. Pilika miró a Len sonrojándose. Tomó la mano de Len retirándola del lugar que había tomado y sin saber muy bien lo que diría.

.- Me han pasado cosas extrañas desde que salí de Middle House; y no las puedo decir por que se supone que hice una promesa...no firmé ningún contrato ni nada por el estilo; sin embargo...me va mal de todas maneras.- dijo Pilika con mirada espantada.

Se escuchó un ruido; asustando a la joven y poniendo a Len en guardia. Pero se percataron que fue Nefer la que había estado moviendo latas con la mente y arrojándolas lejos y Bason sólo decía cosas como "vaya...yo no puedo hacer eso". Se miraron los jóvenes y comenzaron a reírse. ¿Qué idioteces? se quedó Pilika. Aunque después el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte...

.- Esto es extraño.- dijo Len después de unos cuantos segundos, se levantó mirando el cielo, cerca de la pensión se encontraba una nube negra

.- Sí, nunca había visto nubes así...y el viento repenti-- se quedó muda

Haku apareció de la nada al lado de Len y le indicó con el dedo índice la dirección hacia la pensión.

.- Len...tengo que regresar.- dijo Pilika aparentando que todo estaba bien pero Len no es tonto.

.- Algo está pasando ¿no es cierto? Pilika podrá ser muy pronto para que todo esto pase y tratas de disimular que no pasa nada...-

.- Lo admito, tienes razón, pero no debo...- dijo Pilika y se cayó cuando vio a Haku sacar una espada, IBA A ATACAR A LEN.

¿No lo ve?

.- Len, cuidado a tu derecha.- murmuró Pilika y Len muy apenas le hizo caso, pero virando y no vio a nadie, recibió una pequeña cortada en el entrebrazo y sacó su arma y Bason apareció en forma.

.- _No veo nada señorito_.-

Nefertiri también hizo su aparición y traía consigo 2 sais; y comenzó a atacar a Haku y éste también se defendía como podía. Pilika observaba a Len.

.- Déjame ver tu brazo.-

.- ¿Con quién está luchando Nefer?.-

.- Haku no es un shaman común y corriente; discúlpame Len pero debo regresar a la pensión.-

Len no entendía nada, pero al mirar a la ainu de esa manera...preocupada por algo, sea lo que sea, fuera por lo que fuera, él sólo asintió y se levantó como pudo guardando su arma y Bason volvió a su forma chibi. Pilika ayudó a Len tomándolo del otro brazo y viró silbando a Nefer. Esta dejó de pelear, sólo tomó de entre sus ropajes una piedra pequeña color negro que la arrojó al suelo, dio un ligero gritito y Haku cubrió su rostro molesto...al abrirlos ya no se encontró con Nefer, sólo observó que se había transformado nuevamente en forma chibi y estaba siguiendo a su ama y furiosa con él.

.- _Señor Hao...se dirige a la pensión...¿no cree que es muy pronto para este ataque?_.- preguntó en silencio Haku recibiendo respuesta.

.- _Es pronto; pero el ritual se acerca cada vez más y más...hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa. No puedo permitir tampoco que ese chino me robe a mi futura prometida_.-

.- _¿Su prometida?_.-

.- _Sí Haku...mi prometida...cada vez que se hace este ritual, el alma pura debe ofrecer su vida hacia la persona que está devolviendo y hacer una promesa de servicio hasta que la muerte nos separe_.- dijo Hao con voz malévola...sentado sobre la colina y mirando hacia el horizonte.

.- _Pero ella no lo sabe...¿vdd?_.- preguntó Haku con ojos malévolos.

.- _Ah...creo que: olvidé mencionarlo...jajajajajajaja_.- rió Hao como si fuera un niño inocente y Haku le hizo compañía en el asunto.

Llegaron a la pensión sin hacer mucho ruido...después de todo la mayoría estaba durmiendo así que prefirieron no decir ninguna palabra al respecto en su llegada, pero no por que se hayan puesto de acuerdo; ambos en sus pensamientos no sabían qué decirse, ni cómo comenzar a explicar. Pilika presentía que algo estaba mal y ¿qué decir también acerca de la reacción de Haku? era realmente muy extraño; y antes de que fuese a cualquier lugar, tomó a Len del brazo para ayudar a curarle el otro. Tomó venda, crema para untar y agua caliente y demás elementos que se necesitarían. Pasaron en silencio y Pilika ya había terminado, se encontraba en la parte de vendaje cuando Len la tomó de la mano para que se detuviera.

.- Explícame ¿qué está sucediendo?.-

.- No lo sé Len...- dijo Pilika desviando su vista para continuar con el vendaje pero Len no se lo permitió: no le creía.

.- ...- Len no dijo nada, puesto que bastaba con una mirada para dejarla petrificada y darle a entender que no le creía en lo más mínimo. Pilika suspiró y respiró...

.- Len...he estado viendo cosas últimamente que ustedes no pueden ver...-

.- ¿Shamanes?.-

.- Sí, pero no son comunes y corrientes...son como espíritus y shamanes a la vez...en fin, me voy a dormir, tengo sueño.- dijo Pilika levantándose y a punto de retirarse cuando sintió que Len la tomaba del brazo.

Se levantó el joven también y la observó por un rato...Pilika sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora, esperando a ver qué era lo que el joven le quería decir. Sin embargo no le dijo nada Len, solo se le acercaba a su rostro y le obsequió a la ainu un beso en la mejilla y Pilika se sonrojó por el atrevimiento del chino. Len se separó y dio una sonrisa con una mueca pícara y se fue agradeciendo por lo de curar su brazo. Pilika se tomó la mejilla donde recibió el beso y se fue de esa manera (en stand by o shock) a dejar los utensilios para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Nefer apareció y se colocó en el hombro con una cruz en la frente y miró hacia la colina (desde la habitación de Pilika). Brincó un par de veces mirando hacia la colina y Pilika se acordó del mensaje de Haku y de Hao. Se quitó sus zapatos y en calcetas se dirigió hacia la colina, no sin antes mirar de un lado a otro los pasillos de la pensión para evitar hacer ruidos.

FIN DEL CAP 5.

Notas: bueno, fue un capítulo de rapidito jejejeje sorry por tener la historia tan abandonada, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo ultimamente. dejen comentarios por favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_Nefer apareció y se colocó en el hombro con una cruz en la frente y miró hacia la colina (desde la habitación de Pilika). Brincó un par de veces mirando hacia la colina y Pilika se acordó del mensaje de Haku y de Hao. Se quitó sus zapatos y en calcetas se dirigió hacia la colina, no sin antes mirar de un lado a otro los pasillos de la pensión para evitar hacer ruidos._

De poco a poco se colocó las sandalias mirando por la colina hacia la luna que estaba frente a ella, radiante, como si sólo hubiera pocas noches en donde se le podía observar de aquella manera. Tocó el tronco del árbol esperando a Hao, mas hasta ahora era cuando se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo estaba esperando? ¿De verdad esto estaba bien? Hay que recordar que hasta hace poco fue quien intentó ser el gran Shaman King del mundo y que falló en su intento.

Además Yoh por poco muere, todos lucharon muy valientemente y arriesgaban su vida en ello, pero ¿ella? ¿Qué hacía ella ahora? ¿De verdad era el alma pura como le había dicho Hao?

Nefertiri se colocó en su hombro, mirándola de reojo como si algo le preocupase a la ainu, pero ella miraba al frente.

.- ¿Seguirás viendo la luna o ya puedo hablar contigo?- le preguntó una voz lejana sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La observó sobresaltarse, y buscándolo, lo cual hizo que en su interior se pusiera contento, la chica realmente sí que le impresionaba. Los ojos azules de la chica chocaron con los de él cuando ella observó la copa del árbol. Él estaba sentado en una amplia rama delgada, aunque eso no importaba, él era ahora un espíritu. Traía sus brazos alrededor de su nuca, recargado en el tronco. Se sentó y desapareció para aparecer frente a ella con una mirada penetrante que la peliceleste dio unos pasitos para atrás, nuevamente sintió el frío que provenía de la mano de Hao tomando su muñeca.

.- No huyas, no te haré daño.- le indicó el joven soltándola y ella se tocó la muñeca dándose calor en aquella área afectada.

.- ¿Llevas mucho rato esperándome?- le preguntó la ainu al muchacho que se dirigía a donde ella había estado para también mirar la luna, pero luego se colocó de perfil para verla a los ojos.

¿Por qué cada vez que la miraba parecía como…como si de verdad…? Tal vez lo estaba imaginando, él jamás podría. Se trataba de convencer, notaba que temblaba un poco por que comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

.- Desde que tocaste el tronco estoy aquí…¿traes el libro?- le preguntó Hao cruzándose de brazos observando a la ainu acercarse con él.

.- Sí, que por cierto, ¿para qué me lo diste? No tiene nada.- le dijo ella un tanto molesta.

.- ¿De verdad? ¿Y no lo has abierto?- le preguntó Hao como si supiera todo cuanto él.

.- Te dije que no había nada, para saberlo, es por que lo abrí.- le dijo Pilika un tanto molesta, digo, era obvio ¿no?

Pero Hao colocó una mirada que hizo que la chica se pusiera con los pelos de punta. Esa mirada que parecía cautivado con algo, era como si estuviera viendo el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Lo observó alzar una mano que en el aire hacía un ademán de lado a lado y el libro que ella sostenía, se alzó en el aire y se abría el interior. La chica tomó ambas pastas gruesas, sintiendo la pesadez del libro nuevamente, Nefertiri en su forma chibi estaba igual impactada en el hombro izquierdo de su ama.

El libro traía un contenido extraño, con dibujos y figuras y formas extrañas, no era sólo un libro de lectura. A medida que daba vueltas cada página, descubría que había también información de símbolos y de alguna que otra cosa más acerca del ritual que tanto se estaba mencionando hacía unas horas en casa de Yoh.

.- Te aconsejaría que lo vayas leyendo tan pronto como puedas, y entrenes, es importante, uno nunca sabe cuando va a ser atacado por sorpresa.- le dijo Hao un tanto más serio en esta ocasión.

.- ¿Atacado por sorpresa?- le preguntó Pilika abriendo los ojos de par en par un poco asustada.

.- Te lo advierto, siendo tú el alma pura, habrá almas que querrán apoderarse de tu cuerpo y de tu mente para impedir el ritual; y es vital que sepas defenderte. No podré estar siempre velando y dejar mi presencia cerca de ti.- le dijo Hao a poca distancia de ella.

.- ¿Me has estado vigilando?- le preguntó ella un poco ofendida.

.- Sólo cuidando el área. No puedo permitir que no se cumpla el ritual, debo volver.- le dijo Hao dándole la espalda mirando otra vez a la luna y acercándose a la colina.

.- Hao…¿Por qué estás tan impaciente en volver?- le preguntó ella, más tímida que nada, temiendo que esa pregunta le fuese a molestar de más.

Pero él no respondió, se quedó mirando el horizonte, y ella sencillamente se quedó helada.

.- ¿Cómo voy a entrenar sola?- le preguntó ella como tratando de cambiar de tema.

.- El baile será dentro de 2 meses, necesitas mantenerte en forma por si Haku o yo no estamos a la redonda; no estaré por un tiempo.- le informó ignorando por completo la pregunta de la chica.

Pilika cerró el libro y lo mantuvo debajo del brazo colocándose a la derecha de él mirándole un poco preocupada, no sabía por qué repentinamente se sintió entristecida. Hao era un misterio, totalmente un misterio, pese a que ya no le tenía miedo, no podía evitarse preguntar ¿qué es lo que le ocurre? ¿irá a atacarme? ¿por qué me advierte sobre todo esto?

.- ¿No vas a preguntarme a donde voy? ¡qué mala novia eres!- le dijo él reprochándole con falsa molestia pero ella se sonrojó.

.- ¿Novia? ¡Yo no soy tu novia!- le dijo ella pero parecía que Hao no la escuchaba.

.- En tu habitación hay un objeto que quiero que lo uses, no te lo quites, te mantendrá a salvo en lo que no esté, por cierto aléjate de él.- le dijo él comenzando a desaparecer frente a ella.

.- ¿Objeto? Pero espera, ¿por qué entonces tengo que entrenar?- le dijo ella con miles de preguntas en la mente.

.- Sólo haz lo que te digo; 2 meses para que te prepares. Toda la información está ahí mi reina. Hasta entonces Pilika Usui.- le dijo nuevamente acercándose a ella desapareciendo poco a poco y depositar un beso frío en sus labios lo cual ella sorprendentemente se dejó.

Hao había desaparecido otra vez, ella se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mirando hacia la nada. No entendía, nada para nada lo que estaba pasando. ¿Ahora era su reina? Nefertiri se colocó frente a ella en el suelo brincoteando como si le preguntara si estaba bien, Pilika levantó al espíritu cerca de su rostro todavía un poco extrañada.

.- Nefertiri, no sé qué hacer…Hao espera mucho de mí y no entiendo, ¿por qué se me ha encomendado esta misión? Además…¿qué es eso de aléjate de él?- susurraba para ella misma que para el espíritu pero después de eso apareció frente a ella el espíritu de un muchacho de ojos dorados y cabello negro.

Que del cual al verlo, Nefertiri se colocó frente a Pilika en espíritu completo y en posición de combate para defenderla.

.- ¿Haku? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Pilika molesta pero sin alzar mucho la voz.

.- Mil perdones, Reina Pilika, el señor Hao me ordenó atacar al joven Len Tao ya que no quiere que esté cerca de usted, sólo cumplo órdenes.- le dijo Haku haciendo una reverencia.

.- ¿Órdenes? ¿Y desde cuando tengo que hacer lo que Hao me dice? Yo puedo estar con quien se me dé la gana.- dijo ella un poco molesta con la noticia levantándose.

.- Perdone usted, pero me temo que tendré que atacarle nuevamente al joven Len Tao si él se acerca a usted, son mis órdenes.-

.- Pues te ordeno que deshagas esa orden, no puedo alejarme…no ahora…- dijo Pilika muy triste y un poco enrojecida por eso.

.- Lo siento.- le dijo Haku como finalizando ese tema ante la chica quien se fue de ahí como había llegado y entró a su habitación cerrando la golpe lentamente y echándose al futón boca abajo sintiendo como lágrimas cálidas bajaban por su rostro.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No ahora…no ahora cuando apenas nos estamos conociendo…" pensaba mientras las lágrimas se hacían más presentes pero las limpiaba a medida que Nefer se acercaba a su costado con una mirada que en esta ocasión Pilika no pudo descifrar.

"En mi habitación hay algo…puedo sentirlo…es una presencia muy parecida a la de Hao" repentinamente se acordó de ello y comenzó a concentrarse para ver de donde venía.

Provenía cerca del buró pero no de su interior, estaba entre el futón y el buró, comenzó a dar leves pataditas en el piso de madera hasta que una de ellas se levantó de golpe y ella sostuvo el extremo alzado con sus manos y miró el interior…quitó otra pieza de madera y observó que había una cajita de terciopelo rojo que brillaba, lo tomó y colocó nuevamente las piezas de madera en donde correspondían. No encendió la luz, la luna se mostraba brillante y con eso bastaba para ver, Nefertiri se colocó a su costado con una mirada curiosa.

Pilika abrió lentamente la cajita, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, observó un precioso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra incrustada de color rojo en forma de rombo. Sorprendida por eso, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Hao le estaba dando un anillo?

Comenzó a haber temblor en la sala, y ella observó alrededor y vio que provenía del libro, que se tambaleaba a su lado y repentinamente se abrió, cerca del principio del libro, una página con el dibujo de un anillo. Era el que tenía en sus manos. Tomó el libro para dirigirse a una luz más clara y observó.

"La Sortija Escarlata. Comúnmente como el anillo protector de almas, mantiene un círculo invisible a 5 km a la redonda o al radio; mas no es del todo confiable, dentro de las personas que han sido seleccionadas como Almas Puras, tuvieron historias qué contar cuando aparecían demonios en sus aposentos o experiencias inexplicables en sus entrenamientos".

.- Oh…vaya.- murmuró mirando el anillo y al dar la vuelta observó que había una ilustración que le llamó mucho la atención. La figura de una mujer joven de cuerpo esbelto, cabellera larga lisa y que tenía su mano izquierda con el anillo puesto en su dedo anular. Era como mirarse a sí misma, ya que era demasiado el parecido con la persona que estaba en el libro.

.- ¿Realmente seré yo Nefertiri?- le preguntó al espíritu que asintió un par de veces.

Pilika suspiró tomando el anillo y colocándoselo finalmente en el dedo que venía indicado. No hubo ningún cambio, bueno, estaba frío sí, sonrió leve y continuó leyendo un rato más, no tenía sueño, no es fácil asimilar que no te puedes acercar a la persona que te gusta o si no literalmente lo mataran. Len…no podía sencillamente permitir eso. Debía encontrar alguna forma en que Haku no los viera juntos.

Abrió en la primera página. Mientras se informaba de los varios tipos de almas puras que habían existido se percató de muchas cosas que le llenaron la mente de preguntas, y todas sin respuesta. No sabía qué hacer. Y no sabía cuando volvería a ver a Hao. Y era extraño, ¿de cuando acá ella también permitió todo esto? Parecía una chica sumisa tras el látigo de su amo, pero, si se ponía a pensar en ello, le gustaba la idea de ser esa Alma Pura. Recordando las palabras de su amiga Makii, y que confirmándolo en el libro que le habían dado, se percató que el Baile de los Espíritus tenía un propósito bueno: pasar las almas perdidas del siglo al otro lado, sin importar sus pecados o sus motivos del por qué seguían vagando en la Tierra.

Cerró el libro consiguiendo un poco de sueño, guardó el libro donde había encontrado la cajita, había espacio suficiente para esconder ambos objetos. Se recostó y durmió pacíficamente.

Al día siguiente.

Para su suerte (o no tanto después de todo) Len no estaba en casa, había ido a revisarse el brazo con Jun a casa de sus padres, es decir, en la mansión Tao. Lo cual quien sabe cuando irían a regresar. Suspiró mirando a todos en la casa sintiéndose vacía y traicionera. Cada vez que veía a Yoh era inevitable pensar en Hao. ¿Cómo no? Si eran gemelos. Pero Yoh no es Hao…afortunadamente.

¿De verdad afortunadamente? No lo sabía del todo. Comenzó a comer al lado de Tamao que le servía un plato de panecillos con una taza de leche caliente.

Al terminar se dirigió al patio, donde se topó a Anna entrenando a Yoh, y este hacía unas lagartijas y la rubia las contaba. Manta estaba sentado en la orilla de la pensión y Anna estaba cruzada de brazos.

.- Hola Pilika, te aconsejo no los interrumpas.- le dijo Manta en voz baja.

.- Ya te oí Manta.- le dijo Anna, sabía que su entrenamiento era duro pero no era para tanto, después de todo eran 400 lagartijas, no 500 como antes le decía a Yoh que hiciera.

.- Anna, de hecho quisiera saber si pusieras entrenarme.- le dijo Pilika sin pizca de miedo y Manta se atragantó con lo dicho e Yoh detuvo una lagartija para mirarle a los ojos, totalmente pálido por lo dicho.

.- ¿Para qué quieres entrenar?- le preguntó Anna un tanto curiosa.

.- Necesito entrenarme mentalmente, además Horo-Horo no podría; tendría mucha compasión conmigo sólo por ser mujer.- le dijo Pilika a la chica.

.- De acuerdo, ponte algo cómodo, te espero aquí abajo.- le dijo mientras la peli celeste se iba a cambiarse dejando a un Manta totalmente impresionado.

.- Anita, ¿vas a entrenarla enserio?- le preguntó Yoh haciendo sus lagartijas todavía.

.- Descuida, no seré tan dura con ella, pero si quiere entrenar, entonces entrenará, ¡haz bien esas lagartijas Yoh!- le indicó ella lo cual hizo que el muchacho rápido se pusiera derecho y nervioso para terminar sus ejercicios.

Al pasar a su habitación se percató de una presencia hacia el frente por la ventana, comenzó a sentir frío y notó que Nefertiri aparecía en posición de combate hacia el frente. Definitivamente había algo tras la ventana. Tomando las precauciones y el valor necesario, se fue acercando hacia esta, escuchando como el sonido de un roedor pero muy fuerte y hambriento. Asomó su rostro por la ventana y algo la empujó hasta cerca del futon y con miedo, observó a Nefertiri apunto de atacar a lo que parecía un gato grande negro que se relamía, pero este atacó a Nefertiri dejándola en el suelo. Pilika observó con pánico la criatura que se volteaba a verla, y repentinamente se sentó frente a ella.

.- Disculpa, es que tenía hambre, no pude evitarlo.- dijo el gato en una suave voz caballerosa.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Un gato que habla?- se preguntó Pilika con nervios.

.- ¿Un gato? Yo no soy un gato, soy un pandemonion*, un espíritu que adopta la forma de animales ya sean domésticos o salvajes según el shaman que lo posea.- dijo para después lamerse las patas.

.- ¿Shaman que lo posea?- cuestionó mientras Nefer se acercaba a su ama con una cruz en la cabeza y Pilika le atendía.

.- Sí, el señor Hao, él es mi amo, me ordenó a que le hiciera compañía el tiempo que él no esté aquí.-

.- No entiendo, primero me advierte de tantas cosas y ahora ¿envía a pandemonions?- volteó hacia Nefer que tampoco entendía y ambas miraron al gato.

.- Posiblemente le sea de utilidad; he estado con la última Alma Pura que habitó hace 500 años.- le dijo sonriendo el felino captando la atención de la peli celeste. – Usted es muy diferente a la última, ella tenía el cabello negro, y sus ojos eran esmeraldas, era muy noble.- dijo acercándose a la ventana mirando alrededor.

.- ¿Ah sí?, bueno, estoy por empezar a entrenarme, he solicitado ayuda con la prometida del hermano de Hao, es una sacerdotisa—se detuvo cuando el gato la observó fijamente a los ojos, ella tambaleó con esa mirada.

.- ¿Ayuda? Oh no Alteza, no debe hacerlo, cualquier sospecha de sus amigos es terrible para el señor Hao, no conspire contra él.- le dijo el gato bajándose de la repisa acercándose a ella.

Ella se acomodó cerca de la pared de su habitación, y veía al felino sumamente serio, como si esperara que adivinara algo.

.- Tal vez no deba entrenar con ella…sino contigo ¿verdad Pandemonion?- preguntó Pilika con una sonrisa de lado pero irónica.

.- Como le dije, puedo serle de utilidad, mi nombre es Koi.- se presentó el gato colocándose a un costado de ella.

Pilika estaba sin habla…miraba alrededor de la habitación, no entendía nada. Fue a disculparse con Anna de la petición de entrenar, pero ahora, ¿qué debía hacer?

Tomó el libro, pues es lo que Koi había sugerido para empezar, leyendo entretenidamente sobre cada una de esas palabras que parecían relatar cuentos fantásticos de otros mundos.

"Ojalá supiera lo que estoy haciendo; por cada vez que pienso en Hao…es como si su presencia se hiciera más fuerte, pero ¿porqué es un mal presentimiento?" Se preguntó mientras leía el origen del Alma Pura. Al dar vuelta a la página notó que faltaba una.

.- Koi…falta una página.- dijo Pilika mostrándole el libro.

.- ¿Qué? No puede ser.- se sobresaltó el gato.

.- ¿Crees que sea importante?- preguntó.

.- No lo sé, posiblemente el señor Hao sepa.- dijo Koi acurrucándose nuevamente a un lado suyo cuidando a la chica que continuaba su lectura.

.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

.- Haku…¿estás ahí?- preguntó Hao que estaba frente a una enorme fogata que hacía brillar su entorno. Estaba en el desierto, otra vez aquí, pensó para sus adentros notando que el muchacho se acercaba.

.- Sí señor Hao, he llegado.- dijo el chico en una voz lejana.

Hao se volteó moviendo su capa, mostrando que de su cuerpo ahora tenía una camisa tejida de indio en tonos cafés con blanco, no traía mangas parecían cortadas y traía sus típicos pantalones con cintos y hebillas.

.- ¿Noticias?- preguntó Hao impaciente.

.- Trae puesta la sortija.-

.- Ooh…qué buena noticia, pronto Pilika, tu alma será mía.- murmuraba para sí mirando la fogata nuevamente.

Continuará…

Notas: ok…años de no subir un capítulo de esta historia…y es literal, años! Espero las personas se pasen por aquí les esté gustando la historia, por que habrá más conflictos y cosas sorprendentes. Por favor, déjenme un comentario, se los agradecería muchísimo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: ataque del raptor.

Duras semanas que había tenido la ainu; debía prepararse, faltaba cada vez menos y menos para el ritual y pocas veces salía de su habitación dando cualquier excusa que se le venía a la mente. Anna comenzaba a sospechar, ¿por qué repentinamente Pilika estaba tan distraída y ocupada? Y más ya que de vez en cuando la escuchaba hablar sola en su habitación, no sabía con quien hablaba, pues no sentía la presencia de nadie más.

En un par de ocasiones se lo había comentado a Yoh.

.- ¿No notas a Pilika diferente?- le preguntó Anna en una tarde que habían salido para comprar despensa, estaban en uno de los pasillos mientras Yoh tomaba chocolate en polvo y leía los ingredientes y feliz.

.- No Annita, ¿cómo diferente?- le preguntó Yoh con su habitual estado tranquilo.

Suspiró Anna, creo que era imposible que Yoh le dejase de llamar Annita.

.- Está distante, se va a su habitación…Yoh, la he escuchado hablando sola.- le dijo Anna un tanto seria y preocupada.

.- A veces es útil hablar sólo, no te preocupes, te aseguro que Pilika está bien.- le respondió Yoh dándole un beso en la frente pero la itako no se tranquilizó con eso.

Pues no sólo eso le preocupaba, había veces en que cuando todos estaban comiendo o cenando o quedaban para salir, la peliazul pocas veces se presentaba y cuando lo hacía a veces se le quedaba viendo a Yoh muy extrañamente; no daba indicios de que le gustara, pues Anna sabía muy bien sus sentimientos, pero ¿por qué le estudiaba prácticamente todo el rostro y sus expresiones? Era como si tratara de buscar una respuesta a algo. ¿Pero a qué? Además en sus ojos también mostraban un indicio extraño de cansancio, estaba más delgada que antes.

También, repentinamente dejó de hablarse con Len y a él no parecía molestarle, estaban sentados muy distante los chicos, ¿habrá pasado algo malo? Pilika ni siquiera le había preguntado por su brazo, y eran escasas las veces en que Len la observaba y viceversa; chocaban con sus miradas y la ainu parecía querer llorar sin saber por qué.

Pilika iba a tomar un bocadillo del centro de la mesa con su mano izquierda, haciendo resplandecer un anillo con un rubí en el centro en el dedo anular.

.- Pilika ¿por qué tienes un anillo en tu mano izquierda?- le preguntó Anna haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara un poco y levemente ¿asustada?

.- Me lo encontré en la calle.- fue lo que dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible pero Horo Horo se le acercó molesto.

.- ¿Cómo es que te pones cosas de la calle? ¿Y si ya lo chupó el diablo eh?- dijo Horo Horo muy molesto al decir aquel dicho famoso.

.- ¡Qué va Horo Horo! Estaba en el parque y está muy bonito, además es de mi medida.- dijo esta apresurada y poniendo su mano atrás ya que su hermano mayor estaba dispuesto a que se lo quitara.

.- ¿Y no te lo dio nadie Pilika?- preguntó Yoh tomando un poco de té, y la ainu lo observó muy fijamente, y ahí fue cuando Yoh lo notó.

La muchacha parecía no poder quitar la vista del shaman, sobresaltando a los demás visitantes de la pensión En, Horo Horo todavía buscaba la manera de quitarle el anillo pero Pilika, al notar que su hermano iba a tratar de abrazarla para así no dejarle escapatoria, su mirada se posó en su hermano mayor. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y colocando el anillo apenas frente a ella, se notó un destello de luz roja que impactó a Horo Horo de lleno en el pecho alejándola de su hermana, no sintió dolor pero sí lo mandó como a 3 metros lejos de ella.

.- Me iré a mi habitación.- dijo Pilika con los ojos cerrados y un tanto molesta sin tomar más cena, se retiró.

.- ¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Horo Horo a Yoh extrañado.

.- No tengo idea Horo.- dijo Yoh también de la misma manera del ainu.

.- Jamás había visto a mi hermana así.- mencionó Horo acercándose a Tamao muy preocupado.

.- Tal vez fue Nefertiri ¿no? Después de todo, los espíritus acompañantes nos sacan sorpresas.- mencionó Lyserg como tratando de calmar el ambiente.

.- Pero estaba muy agresiva la niña que' pue'.- le dijo Chocolove con los brazos cruzados. Impactado por lo que estaba pasando.

Anna se levantó del lado de Yoh y caminó hacia las escaleras.

.- ¿Vas a donde está Pilika?- le preguntó Yoh desde la mesa.

.- Voy a consultar algo con tus abuelos.- le dijo Anna cerrando la puerta.

.- Todo ha estado muy extraño, Pilika no es así de encerrarse en su habitación siempre.- dijo Horo Horo tomando un poco de té que Tamao le había acercado.

.- Ya dejen de preocuparse tanto, ella está bien ¿no? Si algo le sucediera, ¿no te lo diría?- le preguntó Len visiblemente molesto.

.-Te equivocas Len, es decir sí, mi hermana comentaría algo que le preocupara, pero ya no me habla de lo que hace ni de lo que hará, desde que estamos lejos, se ha vuelto como una madre sustituta; no me malinterpreten, sé que eso está mal, pero era común en ella que me dijera de todo, desde donde iba hasta a qué hora regresaba, y cuando yo salía me preguntaba lo mismo. Ahora, es como si ya nada le importara.- dijo Horo Horo mirando a Len y este sólo estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a Horo Horo.

.- Tal vez Middle House la cambió.- mencionó Lyserg.

.- Lo dudo, mira cómo regresó, parecía feliz…algo le sucede.- dijo Horo Horo

.- Las chiquillas crecen, pues qué creías pue'.- le dijo Chocolove.

.- Pilika observó al joven Yoh muy raro, ¿no crees?- le preguntó Tamao en un murmullo pero audible para los demás haciendo la pelirosa sonrojarse demasiado.

Nadie mencionó nada, pero era cierto, incluso hasta Yoh pudo en esta ocasión, estar de acuerdo con Anna.

.- Len ¿porqué no vas a preguntarle a Pilika cómo está?- le preguntó Yoh sonriendo con picardía.

.- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo?- se molestó Len haciendo que su cabello creciera un poco.

.- Por que ustedes son amigos ¿no?- continuó Yoh con su típica sonrisa.

.- No hemos hablado desde la herida de mi brazo, eso no convierte a nadie en amigos ¿sabes? Todavía tengo dudas de qué pasó.- dijo Len.

.- Pídeme permiso antes de ir con mi hermana.- le dijo Horo Horo sumamente celoso.

.- Cállate Joto Joto, no puedo ir con ella.- le dijo Len.

.- ¿A quién le dices Joto Joto?- preguntó Horo al mismo tiempo que Yoh y Lyserg preguntaban.

.- ¿Cómo que no puedes ir con ella?-

.- No es fácil explicar…no es la primera vez que intento hablar con ella de lo que pasó hace 5 semanas; pero es como si…algo no me permitiera acercarme.-

.- Tal vez te gusta.- sonrió Yoh pero Len llegó en un parpadeo para darle un zape en la cabeza.

.- ¡No estoy hablando de eso!- Len regresó a su asiento mientras Yoh se sobaba, el muchacho Len todavía estaba sonrojado de las mejillas.

Lo cual fue visible para Lyserg quien estaba muy serio y a punto de asesinar a Len Tao.

.- ¿Dices que algo no te deja?- le preguntó Lyserg y Len asintió.

.- Es como una fuerza, muy parecida a la que me atacó.-

El silencio reinó por unos segundos hasta que Yoh se levantó.

.- Será mejor descansar, nada conseguimos en esta plática…mantengámonos alerta mientras tanto.- dijo Yoh en lo que los demás le seguían para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La pirámide era grande frente a él, había batallado un poco con dar con el lugar pero finalmente lo había hallado tras descifrar un par de códigos antiguos.

.- Egipto…sin duda un país con igual o superior clase de poderes que busco…- murmuró Hao antes de entrar a la pirámide seguido por una sombra de un chico alto de ojos dorados que le seguía a la par y también venía una guerrera de cabellos largos hasta el pecho y lisos con unos sais en sus manos.

El chico de cabellos largos que estaba cubierto con su capa blanca miró hacia atrás al llegar a la puerta.

.- ¿Me harías el favor?- le preguntó Hao mirando a Nefertiti quien asintió en silencio y se acercó para hacer un ejercicio extraño de manos y palmas y de la nada se fue abriendo las puertas del lugar.

.- Tengo entendido que hay que ir al centro.- dijo Haku en su voz igual de lejana que Hao.

.- Sigamos entonces.- indicó Hao creando con posesión de objetos una llama fuerte que alumbraba el lugar aunque también con aspecto de un vacío seguido por Haku y Nefertiri.

.- Señor Hao, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿por qué es tan importante?- le preguntó Haku en casi susurro pero el joven continuaba caminando hasta llegar al centro de la pirámide donde se encontraba un sarcófago inclinado como si en mucho tiempo estuviera ahí esperando a que alguien lo encontrase.

Hao se acercó, e indicó a Nefertiti que abriera la caja, y se colocó en posición de ataque.

Ella abrió tal cual su señor lo ordenó y de ahí apareció un polvo extraño y una luz muy brillante proveniente del interior…se abrió totalmente la caja y apareció una cruz en medio de la nada donde en la parte superior era un círculo y de su alrededor un aura dorada y roja, mostrándose fuerte y pura ante ellos, soberbia. Hao sonrió y tomando fuerza, llegó a partir en dos aquella cruz partiendo esa luz en mil partes, pero que su esencia, había sido transformada ahora en sólo humo, y que Hao al extender su brazo fue como impregnarse un nuevo tatuaje, o así le pareció…puesto que era como "volver a sentir", brilló por unos instantes aquel extraño dibujo ahora en su brazo, la forma de la cruz solo que pintada en un negro azabache.

Hao miró su mano, comenzaba a funcionar su teoría y la de aquellos escritores de mitos, su piel comenzaba a tomar forma, y miró ahora el otro, sí…comenzaba a sentir nuevamente, se dio un pellizco: lo sintió real, pero ahora faltaba algo…mas bien era alguien, alguien que desde hace tiempo, le había robado algo.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida cuando habían terminado su cometido. A medio camino…

.- No quiero lastimarla.- dijo Hao en lo que Haku y Nefertiri se miraron uno al otro. Comprendiendo de alguna manera lo que acababa de decirles. Y es que era obvio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Travels: ¿Espíritus, almas, qué son? **_

_**Muchas veces no puede explicar con certeza lo que rodea las Almas Puras; ya que ni los shamanes pueden ver los espíritus. Esto se debe a que los espíritus que ve las Almas Puras, es que no son espíritus ni almas. **_

_**Su nombre original: Travels. Del anglosajón "viajeros". **_

_**Los "travels" son almas que quedaron atrapadas entre la vida y la muerte; por lo tanto no son espíritus comunes, algunos de ellos son poderosos, otros siniestros y otros son pacifistas. Un travel gusta de explorar el mundo en el que está atrapado y puede ser un espíritu de un siglo en particular, y habituar en un mundo actual y viceversa. **_

_**Los shamanes no pueden ver a los travels, pero existe un mito en el que se dice que un shaman común y corriente pueda hacerlo por medio de….**_

PLOP.

.- ¿Pilika? ¿Qué haces despierta a tan altas horas de la noche?- preguntó una voz desde la puerta, la ainu apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente de cerrar el libro y ponerlo bajo su almohada.

.- No puedo dormir.- dijo reconociendo la voz de inmediato.

A la luz de la luna, pudo observar un joven de camisón blanco y pantalones cómodos que se acercaba y la observaba desde su lugar.

.- ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?- le preguntó Lyserg ofreciéndole una mano la cual después de unos segundos ella la aceptó.

Observó atrás, el libro no se veía lo cual le dio gusto, pero ¿por qué a Lyserg no le pasó nada como a Len? ¿Haku estará en otra parte acaso? No lo sabía, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, después de todo Lyserg y ella son amigos.

Bajaron hasta la cocina sin hacer tanto ruido, Nefer la estaba acompañando en forma chibi colocándose en la cabeza de ella en guardia, y Lyserg le entregó la bebida. Se sentó frente a ella y se quedaron en silencio. Lyserg veía con demasiada atención lo que él había planeado desde un principio: el anillo. Tenía unas formas irregulares, pero era muy fino. ¿De verdad Pilika pensaba que podía engañarlo a él? Pilika le observó y al ver lo que el joven veía retiró con sumo cuidado la mano izquierda hasta colocarla debajo de la mesa.

.- No te estaba espiando, sólo curioseaba.- le dijo él sonriendo a la joven quien nerviosa miraba a su entorno.

.- ¿También me interrogarás?- le preguntó Pilika y Lyserg negó.

.- No Pilika, si tú dices que te lo encontraste, yo te creo, pero debes tener cuidado también con lo que te encuentras.- le dijo Lyserg y ella asintió estando de acuerdo.

.- Touché pero este anillo es inofensivo y me gustó mucho.- dijo ella alzando repentinamente su mano para mirar aquella joya, inexplicablemente Lyserg notó que la mirada de la ainu parecía…perdida…feliz…como si viera algo sumamente valioso…pero que sus celos no pudieron soportar fue al notar que parecía una mirada de enamorada.

.- ¿Llamas lo que le pasó a tu hermano inofensivo?- preguntó Lyserg y ella lo miró enojada ahora.

.- Se lo merece, siempre está de sobreprotector conmigo.-

Vaya ¿de cuando acá tan enojada también con él? Puso sus manos frente a ella calmándola.

.- No estoy reclamándote, creo que regresaré a mi cuarto, que descanses.- dijo Lyserg ahora sintiéndose extraño.

Pero Pilika suspiró, tal vez fue un poco grosera con Lyserg, un ronroneo la llamó desde la ventana y se adentró el felino hasta llegar arriba de la mesa y mirar a la ainu, repentinamente un bufido se escuchó fuerte, y ahí sintió algo extraño. Algo no cuadraba bien, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, dejó el vaso de leche y miró a su alrededor. Es una presencia poderosa. Koi estaba a la redonda, lo sentía…después se escuchó el sonido como de un lobo acercándose a su persona. Miró atrás y fue cuando observó una sombra negra sin forma estaba ahí, como de pulpa de alguna fruta. Koi apareció repentinamente por la ventana colocándose frente a ella.

.- Es un raptor.- dijo Pilika en un murmuro hacia el gato, acordándose de una de las lecturas del libro.

.- ¿Raptor?-le preguntó el felino.

.- Un raro cazador de travels y almas, ataca siempre por los lados y de sorpresa: no es fiel a sus encuentros así que también atacará por la espalda. Evita las esquinas Koi.- le indicó cuando observó Pilika que estaba retrocediendo hacia la esquina de la cocina y la pulpa se iba incrementando poco a poco.

.- ¿Hay manera de ganarle?- le preguntó Koi erizándose y ahora tomando forma de lo que parecía un becerro con fuertes cuernos y en posición de defensa.

.- Hay una, pero necesito que lo entretengas hasta que termine.- indicó Pilika tomando repentinamente su sortija y concentrándose murmurando unas palabras.

El raptor comenzó a atacar, Koi sujetó lo que parecía su "cuello" y lo tomó por el piso y dio con un cabezazo a este, pero la pulpa es pegajosa. Habían tumbado los vasos, comenzando a hacer ruidos, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo más para tratar de disminuir el sonido, tenía que concentrarse. Koi continuaba, tratando de liberarse del agarre de esa cosa.

.- Alteza, apresúrese.- indicó Koi cuando de las manos de Pilika salió un resplandor dorado.

Salió la figura de un triángulo como si de neón fuese, traía ahora sudor en su frente, pero había logrado perfeccionar aquello, o lo suficiente como para detenerlo. Se acercó y lanzó aquella luz por donde se creía "la boca" del raptor y obligó a que lo ingiriera. Tardó segundos posiblemente, pero finalmente el raptor se rindió y desapareció dejando rastros de lo que parecía sangre morada manchando la ropa tanto de ella como las patas de Koi que volvía a su forma felina.

.- Koi, ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Pilika limpiándose con las mangas de su pijama.

El gato se tambaleó pero la observó sorprendido.

.- ¿Qué fue eso alteza?- le preguntó él.

.- Se llama "diue"…un encantamiento antiguo simulando la luz del sol…requiere de mucha concentración y fuerza física, si hubieran sido más raptors…no la librábamos.- dijo Pilika cuando repentinamente Koi se transformó en la forma de un ratón y se ocultaba y ella miró a su entorno.

Yoh y Anna habían bajado al igual que Lyserg y Tamao, todos en pijama y mirando que algo había pasado, pues Pilika estaba en el suelo y traía manchas moradas raras y los vasos rotos y los muebles desacomodados.

.- Señorita Pilika ¿está bien?- preguntó Tamao ayudándole a levantarse.

.- Sí, perdón…vi…un ratón y quise atraparlo y sacarlo pero…no sé qué pasó después.- dijo ella rápidamente cuando Lyserg le ayudó ahora con un trapo húmedo para que se limpiara.

.- ¿Detestas los ratones?- le preguntó Yoh tranquilamente en su sonrisa, y ella lo observó…

.- No.- respondió ella evadiendo más cosas por parte de Yoh y agradeció a Lyserg por su amabilidad.

.- Creo que fue falsa alarma.- dijo Yoh mirando a Anna quien ahora ella tenía los brazos cruzados.

.- Yoh…nunca lo notarás ¿cierto? Pilika miente…y creo que sé por qué es.- dijo en casi un murmuro pero Yoh se le acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

.- Si Pilika miente, hay que ofrecerle nuestro apoyo para que nos diga lo que le sucede.- le dijo él tomándola de la mano y regresando nuevamente a la cama al igual que todos.

.- Hola Koi.- dijo la joven después de llegar nuevamente hasta su habitación, y ver que el felino ya estaba otra vez como nuevo y traía una sonrisa en los labios.

.- El señor Hao le envía buenas noches…-

.- ¿Realmente Hao me envía buenas noches?- extrañada repitió las palabras que le dijo Koi, mirando ahora nuevamente su sortija y suspirando.

.- El señor Hao no dice mentiras.- fue lo que respondió acercándose más a la joven. Pilika lo observó.

.- ¿Acabas de verlo?- le preguntó ella…

.- Sólo me lo dijo.- dijo él acercándose a la joven.

.- Creo que continuaré leyendo Koi, ¿seguirás despierto?- le preguntó ahora ella amablemente y el gato asintió.

.- La cuidaré desde la colina, por cierto, manejó muy bien eso del raptor…comenzaba a tener mis dudas, le admito, de que usted estuviera lista para algún ataque.- le informó retirándose también por donde entró. Pilika sonrió sintiéndose halagada viéndolo marchar.

Estando recostada nuevamente continuó leyendo hasta terminar, finalmente; Koi seguro le dirá algo mañana sobre lo siguiente que tenga que hacer, y se recostó en el futón mirando nuevamente su anillo. Era raro, no podía dejar de pensar ahora en Hao. Tenía que tener más cuidado la próximamente si veía a Yoh, es que…¿cómo pueden ser tan diferentes y ser iguales al mismo tiempo? Sencillamente a veces quisiera que Hao, fuese igual de amable que Yoh, el joven Yoh siempre la trataba bien, siempre le sonreía a todos, y era amigable…pero Hao, era solitario…tal vez por eso sentía como si a ella: le atrajera. Se sonrojó, ¿qué? ¿cómo?

.- "Será posible que Hao…¿me esté gustando?"- negó con su rostro, bueno Hao era atractivo también, pero en comparación de Len…Len siempre hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, seguía haciéndolo pero, bueno desde que Haku indicó que lo atacaría nuevamente si él o ella se acercaran, procuraba no enfrentarlo ni verlo.

Lo cual también eso le dolía…seguía siendo tan distante, tan frívolo, en cuanto a Hao…cerró los ojos, repentinamente sintió como si algo la levitara, mientras pensaba en esos ojos castaños profundos, era como ahora ver un bello lugar frente a ella que la consumía, en una paz y tranquilidad ¿qué es eso? Se preguntó al ver como una mujer de cabellos largos pasaba frente a ella que ahora iba directamente hacia ella y traía ojos verdes esmeraldas preciosos.

"Yo…yo la conozco" se quedó pensativa…¿quién eres? Fue entonces cuando una presencia cálida la envolvió, y la llenó completamente, para después mirar a su entorno…ahora estaba despierta, en la habitación nuevamente en la pensión…pero algo definitivamente había cambiado, se miró a sí misma, traía una vestimenta diferente.

Portaba un vestido de un tejido hermoso de un color rosa palo que cruzaba con un kimono sujetado también por un obi pero que abrochaba en un moño grande al frente y que conectaba con el cuello y no tenía mangas….una cauda/cola de metro y medio y que traía un estampado de flores de colores también pasteles…observó que unas hombreras se habían ajustado ahora a sus hombros pues ahora portaba una capa larga de tela transparentosa de color rosa, lila y celeste en difuminado, y también tenía flores similares a los del traje, su cabello estaba suelto, pero en vez de su típica diadema de su aldea ahora traía como una diadema fina de plata parecida a los que usaban los griegos pero también traían flores que recordó a los cerezos.

¿Qué es todo esto?

Su calzado era lo diferente a todo lo anterior dicho, unas botas cómodas blancas de piel que ajustaban a sus piernas largas.

Después de mirar a la izquierda y derecha, se escuchó como una melodía proveniente de fuera le incitaba a observar. De la colina famosa donde había visto a Hao semanas atrás, resplandecía a tal grado que indicaba que fuese hasta ahí. Había una persona que no podía ver su rostro, la luna le daba de contraluz pero su corazón se agitó al ver una cabellera larga que se mecía con el viento y un felino se postraba ahora en su hombro.

Pilika sonrió…era él. Viró a ver que el libro repentinamente desaparecía, era seguro que estaba siendo guardado por Hao, así que con cuidado pasó a deslizar la puerta de su habitación teniendo extrema precaución y con ahora, disminuyendo su presencia para pasar desapercibida, bajó hasta salir de la pensión y correr hacia la colina.

Al llegar un joven que vestía ahora de un chaleco bordado de color azul marino, sus pantalones ahora negros con los mismos cintos cruzados, y su cabellera lisa pero con una banda sujetando su frente, la observó con su típica sonrisa tranquila. Portaba también su capa blanca sólo que ahora pasaba tras los brazos, y Koi estaba en su hombro.

.- Me alegra que te haya gustado.- dijo Hao cautivado con la chica que ahora sonrojada miraba al joven con intriga.

.- ¿A qué se debe?- le preguntó ella señalando el traje en general.

.- ¿Debo tener motivos para consentir a mi novia?- le dijo nuevamente en ese acento extraño coqueto que la joven en esta ocasión no pareció molestarle.

.- Sigues con eso cuando ni me lo has preguntado formalmente.- dijo la ainu mirando con interés el suelo ahora…y como si no lo hubiera notado, Hao Asakura ya no era una figura traslúcida…ahora tenía frente a frente, de carne y hueso; Koi bajó de él en lo que ella extrañada lo miró aunque no hizo falta que lo preguntara, Hao se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, tomándola por la cintura, y no hubo más duda alguna: era real…podía sentir su calidez. La estrechó más mirándole sus ojos azules, tomó un mechón de cabello de ella aspirándolo profunda y delicadamente.

.- Por que te necesitaba a ti.- le dijo Hao recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de ella que él respondió y acercó sus labios a los de ella sellándolos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras en la pensión En…Horo Horo no había podido conciliar sueño esa noche, ¿cómo después d elo que pasó con su hermana? Decidido había ido hasta la habitación de su hermana pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que no había nadie, pero ¿cómo? Él mismo había visto que su hermana iría a dormir…tal vez la habían raptado.

Comenzó a correr como loco gritando el nombre de su hermana despertando a todos, Yoh había salido poniéndose la bata sobándose los ojos, pero en cuanto a Lyserg que escuchando esto se levantó de golpe para correr al igual que Horo, el resto solo se levantó para ver a Horo en la sala que Tamao trataba de tranquilizarlo.

.- Pilika ¿Yoh la has visto?- le preguntó Horo al verlo.

.- No Horo, tranquilo, seguro salió a caminar.- dijo Yoh mirando a su amigo preocupado.

.- Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿Dónde estará?- se decía una y otra vez cuando llegó un ojiabierto Manta que estaba ahí y Anna lo observó, señalaba afuera.

.- Manta ¿has visto a Pilika afuera?- le preguntó la itako extrañada.

Pero Manta sólo señalaba…

.- ¿Enserio? Ah entonces Pilika está fuera, que bueno, iré a verla.-

.- H…Ha…Ha…Ha….- es lo único que pronunciaba Manta que llamó la atención de los presentes.

.- ¿Qué sucede pequeño?- le preguntó Ryu que estaba concentrado en su cabello.

.- Ha…Ha…está con…Pil…y Ha….Yoh…-

.- Manta, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó Yoh al ver a su amigo tan sorprendido y que le llamaba como intentado decir algo

Horo Horo salió, no aguantaba más, además quería rectificar si su hermana estaba bien pero ahí fue cuando Manta miró a Yoh y le gritó.

.- ¡Pilika está con Hao, Yoh!- dijo cuando todos sin excepción se quedaron helados al escuchar eso.

El ainu no aguantó más, y se echó a correr hacia donde Manta había señalado.

.- Manta seguro estabas soñando mal.- dijo Lyserg comenzando a sentir una ira en su interior, pero también preocupado ¿qué qué?

.- ¡PILIKA!- se escuchó el grito de Horo Horo antes de escuchar lo que parecía una bomba. Y todos echaron a correr a donde provenía tanto escándalo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

II. Es hora.

Era real…no podía creerlo…era real…Hao era real. Se decía la ainu, mientras sentía los labios del joven en sus respectivos labios teniendo miles de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, había pasado una mano hasta detrás del cuello del joven que él había profundizado más el beso en una respiración entrecortada. ¿De verdad estaba pasando todo esto? ¿Pero cómo era posible? Se separaron a falta de oxígeno.

.- Aún no soy yo completamente…Pilika.- le dijo Hao mirándola con esos ojos hechizantes que ahora la ponían de punta.

.- ¿Pero cómo es posible que tú…?- Hao la había soltado para tomarle sus manos y mirar con fijación estas.

.- El ritual es dentro de una semana…es hora…sabes a lo que me refiero.- le dijo el joven haciendo a un lado aquella pregunta y vio que ella miró el suelo.

.- Lo sé.- dijo ella, después de todo, sabía que tenía una obligación.

.- Debemos irnos ahora.- le dijo él tomándole la mano izquierda dándole un beso en el dorso de esta.

.- Hao…tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que algo salga mal, ¿y si no me concentro lo suficiente?- con inquietud miró al joven que le sonrió nuevamente.

.- Pilika Usui…¿sigues con dudas? Habrá tiempo para hablar…habrá tiempo antes de todo…vamos, además tienes qué meditar.- le dijo Hao quien se acercaba nuevamente para darle otro beso cuando un grito llamó la atención de ambos.

.- ¡PILIKA!- Horo Horo se acercaba a la colina consternado al ver que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Ella iba a responder cuando repentinamente de la mirada de Hao y de un destello cerca de ellos hubo como un campo invisible que impidió que el ainu se acercaba a ellos, escuchándose estruendoso mandándolo lejos de ahí.

Eso trajo consigo a que todos los presentes de la pensión llegaran…ella quedó sin habla pero Hao parecía satisfecho con eso, se había acercado hasta donde estaba ella y le pasó una mano hasta posarla en el hombro contrario brindándole protección a la ainu.

.- Oigan ¿qué no saben que esto es privado?- se burló Hao Asakura quien victorioso miraba a todos los presentes fijando su mirada tanto en su hermano como en Len quien también parecía no contar con lo que veía –Hola hermanito.- saludó a este quien estaba boquiabierto.

.- ¿Hao? ¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Yoh sin creerlo.

.- Es una historia muy divertida, pero lo siento Yoh, después hablaremos, tenemos que irnos.- más que hablar con ellos, hablaba sólo con ella ya que ahora la miraba a los ojos y ella asintió levemente como si tuviera miedo de estar en de acuerdo con él. Horo Horo estaba siendo ayudado por Tamao y Chocolove que duras apenas se levantó y miró a su hermana menor.

.- USTEDES NO SE IRAN A NINGUN LADO, NO TE LLEVARÁS A MI HERMANA.-

.- ¿Te parece que la estoy reteniendo?- le preguntó Hao alzando una ceja mirando a ambos chicos y fue cuando Horo Horo cayó en cuenta…era cierto. Pilika no parecía secuestrada ni tomada a la fuerza.

.- Pilika ¡explícate! ¿Qué relación tienes con Hao? ¿Desde cuando?- mencionó Horo Horo enfadado.

.- Señorita Pilika…-susurró Tamao tapándose la boca.

.- Pilika…¿porqué?- dijo Anna también sorprendida.

.- ¿Qué te ha dicho ese imbécil para que le creas?- le preguntó Lyserg.

.- Hermano…chicos…lo siento…- dijo ella mirándolos con cierta nostalgia y…pena ¿qué sabían ellos?, observando también como Len la miraba como si estuviera loca…pero ahora todo parecía diferente.

.- ¡Entonces responde tú Hao! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede?- le cuestionó Yoh a su hermano quien Manta había aprovechado para correr a la pensión e ir por la espada de Amidamaru y este tomaba posesión de objetos al igual que los demás.

.- Pilika…no puede ser…¿cómo puedes traicionarnos de esa manera?- ignorando la pregunta de Yoh hacia Hao y reclamando al mismo tiempo; Horo Horo exigiendo respuestas cuando Pilika le observó amenazante también.

.- Horo Horo…deja de meterte en mi vida…- susurró Pilika cuando alzó su mano izquierda y con el anillo daba una nueva ráfaga de viento hacia todos y se acercó a Hao, aferrándose en su regazo como indicando que ya no quería estar ahí.

.- Lamento decepcionarte hermanito, pero tus trucos shamanes y los de ustedes ya no tienen efecto sobre mí. Ahora si nos disculpan…_**MI prometida**_ y yo debemos marcharnos… HAKU…encárgate de ellos…- alzo la voz Hao llamando al espíritu que se puso frente a la pareja, y miraban de forma amenazante a los presentes quienes peor daban crédito. Y repentinamente, tanto Hao como Pilika los había envuelto una luz que se fue haciendo más brillante, y después desaparecieron dejando a todos los de la pensión en total intriga.

.- ¿Y ahora qué don Yoh?- preguntó Ryu mirando al gato que se erizaba pero ahora tomaba una forma de un centauro.

.- Estoy pensando.- dijo Yoh.

.- ¿Tú piensas? Eso sí que es raro.- se burló Len con una sonrisa sarcástica tomando posición de defensa.

.- Esto no parece un espíritu común.- dijo Yoh mirando al chico de ojos dorados y cabello negro quien mantenía la defensa, pero cautelosamente. ¿Cuál sería su movimiento?

Iba atacar Haku cuando repentinamente algo le impidió acercarse, todos miraron hacia donde provenía aquello y sus ojos mostraron una vez más el blanco de sorpresa mirando a una joven de cabellos largos ondulados de color plateado quien también venía con un hombre alto rubio. Ella traía un vestido clásico victoriano de color negro con blanco pero sin duda había madurado y crecido. Traía en su mano lo que parecía una joya dorada proveniente de su mano izquierda, lanzando un ataque parecido al de Pilika cuando los había atacado reciente a ellos, y formó un campo para que Haku se topara varias veces con que no podía atravesar aquel portal. Lyserg parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

.- ¿Doncella Jeanne?- preguntó mientras bajaba su péndulo.

.- Creo que hemos llegado tarde, lo sentimos.- dijo ella acercándose al grupo manteniendo su mano alzada.

.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Manta consternado mirando a Marco quien ahora traía un traje negro parecido al blanco que antes usaban y acomodándose los lentes respondió.

.-Nos percatamos de un terrible mal, pero es verdad…llegamos tarde…parece ser que Hao a cometido su deseo.- mencionó Marco.

.- ¿Qué e s eso?- le preguntó Yoh a Jeanne quien poniéndose frente a él y que aquel niño golpeaba sin poder acercarse Jeanne lo miró de reojo.

.- Un travel, descuiden, dentro de poco les explicaremos.- dijo Jeanne y cerrando sus ojos, mencionó unas palabras que de Haku, comenzó a detener aquellos ataques para mirarse sus manos…comenzaba a desvanecerse, dio lo que parecía un grito alargado y repentinamente desapareció dejando a una Jeanne tirada de rodillas tomándose el pecho y respirando entrecortadamente.

Lyserg corrió a ayudar a la joven recién llegaba para socorrerla a levantarse, aún sorprendido pero feliz de reencontrarse con esa persona.

Al poco rato de que había pasado aquél incidente, Tamao llevó a Horo Horo hasta el interior de la casa donde todos se reunieron en la sala de estancia, sentados en un círculo completo y Tamao ofreció té verde caliente, tratando de animar a su novio quien estaba muy afectado con que su hermana…su hermanita…no estaba ahí. Estaba con…Hao. No lo podía creer aún. Jeanne y Marco estaban sentados a la delantera donde todos esperaban una respuesta.

.- Antes de empezar a hablar, queremos saber lo que ha pasado.- dijo Jeanne mirando a Yoh quien este parecía tranquilo ante todo, al ver el silencio Manta fue quien decidió hablar.

.- Pues…sencillamente…Hao se llevó a Pilika.- dijo Manta mirando a la doncella quien lo miró con aquellos bellos ojos rubíes –Bueno mas bien, no se la llevó, ella, estaba con él- fue interrumpido por Horo Horo quien dio un golpe al suelo.

.- ESCÚCHAME BIEN ENANO, MI HERMANA NO SE FUE CON NADIE, ES UNA NIÑA, HAO SE LA LLEVÓ.- dijo Horo Horo rojo de la ira y Tamao lo ayudó a sentarse para calmarlo nuevamente.

.- ¿Pues qué no escuchaste Joto lo que dijo Hao? Ella no parecía retenida, ni secuestrada, estaba ahí.- le gritó Len cruzado de brazos quien enojado miraba al ainu y este seguía molesto.

.- No, no no no no y no, ¡nadie me negará que hay gato encerrado aquí!- mencionó Horo mientras Chocolove asentía.

.- ¿Qué le habrá dicho pa' que la chiquilla esté con él? Parecía como si ya se conocieran.- dijo Chocolove sin expresión alguna como si no tuviera ganas de alegrar el momento.

.- Eso es imposible, la señorita Pilika jamás había mencionado algo.- dijo Ryu con lagrimas en los ojos y tapándose con el hombro siendo consolado por su espíritu acompañante.

.- ¿Y qué más ha sucedido?- preguntó Jeanne mirando a Lyserg quien suspiró.

.- No lo sabemos doncella Jeanne…creo que ustedes deberían explicarnos mejor lo que sucede...ya que concuerdo con todos, de que aquí hay algo muy extraño…sí, es cierto que Pilika no parecía secuestrada por ese demonio…además hay que recordar, que Hao mencionó que ella era SU prometida.- dijo el inglés mirando a Len quien sólo cruzó de brazos en todo el rato pero parecía abatido al mismo tiempo.

Jeanne y Marco se miraron...

.- Es más avanzado de lo que pensé…- murmuró Marco a la joven quien asintió.

.- Hay mucho de qué hablar por lo visto.- dijo Jeanne mientras todos impacientes esperaban a que ella hablara..incluso Len había dejado aquella posición para prestar atención a lo que la joven doncella iba a decirles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aparecieron en aquella zona familiar…Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba ahí, tanto que parecía nunca haberlo estado antes, era aquél lugar donde iba a ser decidido el torneo de los shamanes para nombrar al siguiente Shaman King, pero ahora, era sede principal del siguiente ritual, y observó a su alrededor, un chico bajito de piel morena casi de color y su cabello negro rizado de ojos grandes y capa blanca se les acercó.

.- Señor Hao, Opacho está feliz de verlo otra vez.- dijo el niño quien a pesar de haber crecido en 2 años seguía siendo fiel al joven, quien ahora se hacía una coleta baja en su cabellera.

Se encontraban en el bosque cerca del pilar central de los grandes espíritus, había una fogata y troncos a modo de bancas y una tienda de campaña hecha con tejidos indios y con cómodas mantas en su interior. Hao se había ido a sentar cerca de la fogata seguido de aquel niño y le sonrió tranquilamente.

.- También me da gusto verte otra vez Opacho, ¿los demás?- le preguntó tomando un tronco para lanzarlo a la fogata.

.- Llegarán para mañana en la tarde, le dará gusto saber que vinieron sólo las personas que aún son fieles a usted señor Hao.- mencionó Opacho acercándole ahora una bolsa fina de piel tejida también con otros materiales que tenía un pico de boquilla para poder tomar el interior.

Dio un trago para mirar a la joven de cabellos celestes que miraba curiosamente hacia el horizonte. Pilika observaba cómo sorprendentemente habitaban tantos travels, tantas almas perdidas…miraba al horizonte fijamente, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos pues alcanzó a escuchar lamentos por parte de unos, y por otros parecían divertidos, otros daban la bienvenida, pero sin contenerse mucho, se tapó los oídos y los ojos, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, iba a tambalearse con su traje cuando sintió que topaba con alguien, al girar vio que Hao la tomaba delicadamente con una mano en su cintura y miró junto con ella hacia donde ella había visto hacía unos minutos atrás.

.- Parece que no a muchos les agrada mi presencia aquí.- le dijo Pilika al joven sonando un poco triste.

.- No pueden hacerte nada…eres el Alma Pura…"Sithuseiko"…- dijo Hao y Opacho se acercó para tomar la capa de la joven y lo guardaba en la tienda de campaña doblándolo con sumo cuidado.

.- Hao…¿fuiste por el Anhk…cierto?.-le preguntó ella girándose para ver primero su brazo tatuado y luego verlo directamente a los ojos quien ahora tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

.- Tenía que buscar otra alternativa...asegurarme de regresar a este mundo.- le dijo él regresando a donde estaba la fogata y se sentó en el tronco invitándola a que ella hiciera lo mismo pero ella negó.

.- Es un precio muy alto, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- le cuestionó preocupada.

Sin embargo para esta ocasión Hao no respondió, sólo miraba la fogata contento.

.- Pasando a otro tema, sabes que con decirles a ellos que soy tu prometida, vendrán por mi, ¿de donde sacaste eso?- le dijo un tanto molesta y apenada.

.- Sí sé que vendrán…pero para entonces, no podrán hacer nada.- se levantó Hao acercándose hasta donde estaba Pilika tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos -¿Qué tienes? Te saldrán arrugas- se burló.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de quedarse muda, se limitó a observarle con una tierna sonrisa para después pasarse a la tienda de campaña dejando al muchacho sólo; llegó para quitarse la corona, dejarla con Opacho y este la guardó en…quien sabe donde, por que no veía maletas alrededor, de hecho le sorprendía que estuviera todo eso ahí y respiró el aire limpio y se quedó pensativa. Rezaba que su hermano y sus amigos…y Len también no la odiaran. "No lo hagan" después de todo estaba como realizando un servicio público…había tardado pero finalmente aceptó su destino, y ellos tenían que apoyarle también. Sus pensamientos divagaron hasta despertar cuando entró el antiguo némesis de Yoh Asakura y se puso tras ella. Ella se giró a verle sin entender muy bien…estaba muy serio.

.- Sí lo hice fue por que no pienso arriesgarte también…he cambiado el plan.- le dijo Hao mostrándole el tatuaje en su brazo.

.- Yo he aceptado mi destino, ¿por qué cambiarlo?-

Sin previo aviso la tomó por detrás del cuello, en la nuca, juntando sus frentes y aspirando nuevamente ese aroma.

.- Por que te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa.- le soltó de golpe el muchacho, cerrando sus ojos en una extraña ansiedad que jamás pensó tener, que jamás pensó sentir.

La sintió nerviosa, era obvio, posiblemente precipitado, pero honesto; jamás llegó a pensar en sentirse así, ¿así era como Yoh se sentía con Anna? Muchas veces se lo cuestionó cuando veía Pilika por las noches en la luz de la luna alumbrar su habitación y que siempre la vio dedicada a terminar de entrenar y de leer. Estaba temblando ahora la chica, lo miró inexpresivamente y mirando sus ojos…como si buscara algo.

Sí, la había tomado por sorpresa, no se imaginó eso por parte de él, la gente cambia ¿no? Pero, es que era increíble, el gran Hao Asakura, ¿proponiéndole? Temblaba por nervios y emoción…entonces era definitivo, amaba a Hao, tenía que aceptarlo, en el corazón no se manda, aunque por dentro todavía pensara de vez en cuando a Len, no podía negar que siempre dedicó mucho para Hao, por que no quería defraudarle. Se miraron uno al otro e inevitablemente ella sonrió, sólo que en esta ocasión, iba incrementándose hasta mostrar una bella sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pese a la falta de luz del día, sus mejillas habían conseguido un tono rosado de halago.

.- Mira que sólo decirme…¿Cuándo lo tomarás enserio?- le preguntó ella.

.- Hasta mañana entonces.- quedó en claro el joven Asakura que dándole un beso en el dorso de una de sus manos, salió nuevamente de la tienda.

Suspiró para luego dejarse caer en las cobijas, y se puso de costado mirando las demás cobijas finamente bordadas en tejido de cintura. Al cabo de un rato…se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras afuera, un muchacho y un niño estaban mirando la fogata desinteresados, como en otras ocasiones en el torneo de los shamanes.

.- Señor Hao…¿está bien?- le preguntó Opacho en un hilo de voz.

.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Opacho?- le respondió este con otra pregunta.

.- Opacho ve que el señor Hao está cabizbajo y muy pensativo desde que salió de ver a la dama Pilika, por eso Opacho le pregunta si está bien.- le dijo el pequeño mientras Hao lo miró con esa sonrisa característica.

.- Todo bien Opacho…- le indicó el indio mientras de la nada, ahora aparecía lo que parecía un espíritu frente a ellos.

Sujetaba uno de sus brazos, parecía ¿lastimado? Hao le observó frunciendo el ceño y se levantó para ver a Haku cansado y…en mal estado.

.- ¿Qué sucedió?- le ordenó prácticamente el shaman.

.- Amo Hao…ha sucedido algo terrible…tienen…una chica apareció con el hermano de la reina Pilika y…tiene una réplica del anillo y es muy poderosa también.- le dijo Haku.

Hao miró al chico de ojos dorados con los ojos entrecerrados.

.- Odio cuando se coman los dulces antes de la cena, ve a descansar Haku, mañana hablaremos (el espíritu asintió en silencio y desapareció)…Opacho.-

.- ¿Sí señor Hao?-

.- Cuídala, llegaré después.-

.- Como ordene señor Hao.-

Al ver la tienda de campaña una vez más y ver apenas a una chica de cabellos celestes ya profundamente dormida, se desvaneció en el aire…apareciendo unos cuantos minutos después en una colina alta donde había un árbol en este y sujetándose con una mano en el tronco, miraba a una pensión donde los habitantes se encontraban en la sala de estancia, que parecían ahora escuchar a…¡ah era de esperarse! A la devota de Dios. "Será mejor deshacerse de ella, después de todo tenemos cuentas pendientes, doncella de hierro".

FIN DEL 7MO CAPITULO.

NOTAS: después de mucho lo sé, pero estoy redactando nuevamente mis historias, y este capítulo en especial tuve que modificar mucho, pero finalmente quedó, espero que sea de su agrado.

Por favor. Dejen Reviews. ¿Qué irá a suceder ahora? ¿Qué pasará con Len? Gracias por seguir leyendo n_n

Kuroidono1


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: "Gretel, migas de pan".

_La luz de la luna iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Miraba inquietante lo que era el pilar de los Grandes Espíritus, ¿de verdad estaban ahí una vez más? No lo entendía, pensaba que Middle House era la ahora sede del ritual pero no fue así, tenía dudas y miraba todo oscuro, estaba sola. ¿Acaso era una broma? De las hojas de los árboles que se mecían al compás del viento que soplaba en dirección contraria a ella, hizo que varias de las hojas cayeran al suelo, y que al tocarlo ahora hacían que se formaba una figura…una mujer, fue lo que Pilika pensó, se formaba de manera casi majestuosa y hermosa frente a ella y reía lejano. _

"_Qué hermosas" pensó Pilika mirando con una amplia sonrisa cuando también observó lo que parecían luces pequeñas blancas que iban del interior del bosque y de todas partes hacia el pilar, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la figura le indicaba con una mano a donde debía ir, le señalaba el pilar. ¿Había algo ahí? _

_Pero fue como si estuviera levitando…no sentía mover sus piernas, pero seguía yendo a ese lugar. No entendía nada ¿acaso estaba soñando?_

_.- Estás soñando.- se murmuró una voz cerca de ella, también de una mujer, Pilika miró a todos lados pero sin ver a nadie que rectificaba al mismo tiempo lo que estaba pasando. _

_.- ¿Qué?- se preguntó. _

_El pilar de los Grandes Espíritus parecía que había cobrado vida, había salido de su centro un torbellino de luz gigantesco hasta el cielo que lo nublaba y que las almas que había visto en el bosque y de otras partes se habían unido, formando una danza hermosa y que desaparecían al entrar a aquél lugar, no entendía, ¿qué era todo esto? ¿De verdad era un sueño? Todo parecía tan real, el viento, las luces frente a ella, el sonido de la noche. Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del pilar cuando sintió (lo que le asustó un poco) que había pisado algo._

_Miró al suelo, ¿perlas? Sí, era aquello, una serie de perlas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, no sabía cuantas habría en esa joya, posiblemente unas 500 o más. Miró la punta donde había un escrito sagrado, momento, esta joya…_

_.- …¿Un rosario?- se preguntó Pilika _

_.- 1,080.- susurró el viento leve…_

_Las perlas comenzaron a brillar y por sí solas se pusieron a su izquierda formando una figura triangular, de esta observó una mujer de cabellos largos y ojos esmeraldas que tenía un vestido antiguo blanco de sedas y gasas finas. Esa mujer, ya la había visto también. La mujer extendió su mano derecha…_

_.- ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Pilika frente a ella, temerosa de tomar la mano a aquella dama que le sonreía._

_.- Ven…no tengas miedo…ven…- le decía._

_.- ¿Pero quién eres?- le volvió a preguntar._

_.- Todas tus dudas quedarán aclaradas…- le dijo ella y luego, una luz en los grandes espíritus se había puesto de color rojo._

_Iba a tomar la mano de aquella hermosa mujer pero, ya no estaba, y eso era por que las perlas estaban rotas…no entendía, ¿cómo? De ahora la luz roja proveniente del pilar, vio a un hombre también de cabellos largos castaños con mirada frívola, malévola, con una sonrisa sarcástica, mirándola fijamente, tenía en sus manos una espada en su máxima posesión de objetos, lo cual revelaba por sí solo que era un Shaman. _

_.- ¿Hao?…- murmuró Pilika._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía frente a frente a ese hombre, y algo repentinamente entró por su estómago. Dolía…demasiado._

Se levantó finalmente hiperventilando por todo lo que había visto, ¿de verdad fue un sueño? Se sentía demasiado real, miró su estómago rectificando que no había pasado nada, y así fue para alivio suyo. ¿Será acaso una advertencia todo esto? Miró a ambos lados, Opacho había entrado a dormir, pero Hao no estaba. ¿Dónde estará? Se preguntó la ainu cuando se puso sus botas blancas y teniendo extrema precaución, salió de la tienda de campaña mirando a su alrededor.

El frío de la noche incrementó, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Y tenía qué admitirlo: quería respuestas.

Todo eso era sumamente sospechoso, TODO. Pero ¿cómo iba a comprobar todo aquello? Faltaba poco para el ritual…y un ruido la sacó de pensamientos, mas no se asustó, ya estaba acostumbrada de tantos ataques y tantas sorpresas así que no le tomó tanta importancia.

.- Sal de ahí…- murmuró Pilika acercándose a la arboleda y al cabo de unos segundos, salieron lo que parecían varias pequeñas bolitas de luz rosas y celestes.

Tenían finas alas, diminutos, no se podía distinguir realmente si tenían vestimentas o no.

.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les preguntó Pilika, eran por lo menos unos 5.

.- Somos los espíritus que habitan en estos bosques; hemos sentido su presencia gran Alma Pura y hemos venido por usted…- le dijo uno de ellos de color verde.

.- ¿Son pixies?- les preguntó la ainu tranquilamente haciendo que varios de aquellas "hadas" se cayeran al suelo.

.- Eso no es lo importante…gran Alma Pura, debe irse…Corre gran peligro si se queda aquí.- le dijo nuevamente.

.- ¿De qué hablas?-

.- Por favor, venga con nosotros….venga donde _debe_ de estar…- dijo otro "pixie" (como los había bautizado Pilika) de color celeste.

.- Pero…yo, debo estar con Hao.- murmuró cuando los pequeñines comenzaron a temblar.

.- Debe alejarse lo más pronto de él…-

Pilika quedó extrañada, ¿cómo con tan sólo mencionar el nombre de Hao comenzaron a temblar? Curiosamente, más que sentirse segura, parecían tener razón, ¿qué debía hacer? No podía desaparecer así como así.

.- Señorita por favor…todas sus dudas tendrán su respuesta…pero para eso debe ir con nosotros.-

.- No iré.- les dijo repentinamente Pilika

.- Pero—interrumpido.

.- No iré, he dicho…no lo creo capaz….- dijo Pilika al cien por ciento segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

.- No haga locuras gran Alma Pura, no ahora que la historia podría repetirse-

En ese momento la ainu quedó con los ojos en blanco, gritó cuando una llama había rodeado aquellos diminutos seres y los quemó frente a ella…horrorizada iba a correr en dirección contraria cuando se topó precisamente con quien menos se lo esperaba: Asakura Hao, y cayó nuevamente en su regazo, en lo que él le pasaba un brazo alrededor suyo para que "no viera" que el Espíritu de Fuego se estaba comiendo esos diminutos seres. Al cabo de unos segundos la ainu se separó bruscamente de él pero él rió.

.- Agradecería que si te vas a salir por lo menos fueras con Opacho…vamos.- le dijo Hao pero parecía mas bien una orden que un comentario, al ver que ella no le seguía volvió a observarle, ella parecía sumamente molesta por algo.

.- ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? ¿QUÉ NECESIDAD HABÍA?- le preguntó ella, acaba de matar esos espíritus y él no tenía ni la más mínima vergüenza en aquello.

.- Son solo una molestia.- le dijo él pero Pilika se había adelantado y le había bofeteado la mejilla derecha.

Aquella escena fue bizarra, la ainu traía lágrimas en los ojos mientras que el joven Asakura parecía como quiera satisfecho con lo que acababa de pasar.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- dijo Jeanne mirándolos a cada uno de los presentes mientras el silencio permanecía.

.- ¿Es algo malo?- le preguntó Yoh a la doncella quien miró ahora al piso.

.- Digamos que te concierne a ti también…estamos hablando de tu hermano y de alguien, quien menos esperábamos, que ignora también su poder espiritual.- mencionó ella como si fuera un acto muy lamentable.

.- ¿Puedes explicarme entonces qué hace mi hermanita con ese demonio?- le preguntó Horo Horo aún sin poder contenerse a la ira que sentía por dentro.

.- No será sencillo…escuchar…ni para mi decirlo, pero la joven, quien ustedes le dicen Pilika, es definitivamente la siguiente Alma Pura después de 50 años, quien lleve a cabo lo que se llama "Korieg Mentrion Sithuseiko " o bien conocida como—interrumpida.

.-El baile de los espíritus.- dijo repentinamente Anna llamando la atención a Yoh.

.- ¿Sabes entonces de eso?- le preguntó Yoh cuestionando a su novia quien sin expresión también le miraba.

.- Te dije en la tarde que iría a consultar algo con tus abuelos y me temo entonces que hay más cosas.- fue lo único que comentó la itako para que Jeanne continuase hablando.

.- Entonces Anna, sabes que Pilika está viviendo por situaciones muy difíciles, y Hao, no es precisamente la mejor guía para que se lleve a cabo ese ritual.- mencionó la doncella cuando Horo Horo habló nuevamente.

.- ¿Ritual? Momento, es de lo que hablábamos hace como 2 meses, ¿no tendrá que hacer un sacrificio o algo así verdad?- le preguntó y hubo un momento de silencio—No, tiene que ser una broma, ¿a quién tiene que matar?-

.- No me imagino a Pilika como asesina.- lloró Ryu tapándose con un brazo su rostro.

.- No, ella no matará a nadie, por favor, déjenme terminar…este ritual viene siendo un mito muy antiguo que se lleva cada 50 años pero que inició hace 500 y son pocas las personas que tienen datos de testigos, por lo tanto, cada quien se ha ido diciendo de mensaje en mensaje que el ritual es para transportar las almas perdidas al siguiente mundo o bien…para apoderarse de este.- mencionó Jeanne.

.- ¿Apoderarse de este? ¿dices como si fuera de hacer un nuevo mundo?- preguntó Manta sorprendido.

.- Me temo que así es, la única persona encargada de decidir aquello, es precisamente Pilika…por eso dije que Hao no es precisamente la mejor compañía para esto ya que le llenará la cabeza de ideas.- dijo Jeanne mirando cómo Lyserg se enfurecía y daba un golpe en el piso.

.- Estúpido Hao, ¡cómo la primera no funcionó, buscó otra solución!- se molestó el peli verde

.- ¡Hao es un cínico! Llevarse a la señorita Pilika…- se molestó también Ryu apoyando al inglés.

.- Hao mencionó antes de irse, que nuestros trucos shamanes no funcionaban en él ahora, ¿qué hay de eso?- le preguntó Yoh a Jeanne.

.- Por nuestra información sabemos que Hao ya no es precisamente un alma en pena que se quedó atrapada en este mundo y el siguiente; ha recurrido a otro tipo de magia antigua, una egipcia, donde se apoderó de la esencia de la cruz de la inmortalidad, de nombre Anhk pero…para haberlo controlado, tuvo que haber dado un precio enorme…verás, la esencia del Anhk podrá mantenerte vivo por una eternidad, pero la mitad de esta, será condenada por los grandes espíritus.- dijo Marco hablando por la doncella Jeanne pero ella continuó hablando.

.- Hao debe estar muy confiado, en que esta ocasión salga como él espera…sin embargo, debo confesarles que estamos sorprendidos, de que Pilika esté con él en tanta confianza.- dijo Jeanne

.- Pilika ha actuado raro desde que llegó.- dijo repentinamente Tamao en voz muy baja siendo observada por todos y se quedó callada sonrojada.

.- ¿Qué has visto tú Tamao?- le preguntó Ryu como invitando a que continuase con lo que estaba diciendo.

.- Bueno….discúlpenme por favor por no haber dicho nada anteriormente, pero es que…creí que Pilika necesitaba ayuda profesional, por que pensé…(suspiró) siempre la vi distante, siempre la vi que veía por los rincones o veía perpleja muchas cosas que nosotros no veíamos; siempre se mostraba nerviosa si le preguntaba, y varias veces la escuché hablando sola en su habitación. Pero pensé que era por que quería estar sola y que necesitaba meditar.- terminó Tamao.

.- El día que me atacaron…- se silenció Len, traía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados continuando aquella plática—Pilika me dijo que ella…veía cosas, cosas que nosotros no podíamos ver, que escuchaba voces y fue ella quien me orientó, pero Bason no vio nada, y desde entonces, recuerden lo que les dije; no he podido acercarme a ella para preguntarle ¿qué sucedió?-

.- De hecho, ninguno de nuestros espíritus acompañantes han sentido ni cosquillas ni nada.- mencionó Chocolove cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que Len dijo.

.- Creo que eso es por que lo que nos estamos enfrentando, no son precisamente espíritus comunes y corrientes…nos estamos enfrentando a travels, que son superiores espíritus, no se sabe con certeza por qué de entre ellos se divide.- explicó Jeanne ahora mirando a Len-¿Dices que te atacó uno?-

.- No lo sé, supongo.- respondió el chino.

.- Probablemente, para que eso suceda es por que Hao quería cerciorarse de que nadie se le acercara a Pilika…en especial aquellos que sientan algo por ella.-

.- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ EL TIBURÓN QUIERE A MI HERMANA? ¡YO LO MATO!- se iba a balancear sobre el chico cuando Tamao lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló para que tomara asiento nuevamente y Len miraba seriamente a Horo Horo.

.- Tranquilo Horo, no tienes por qué molestarte, Len sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Pilika, lo conozco- dijo Yoh sonriendo para calmar a su amigo ainu.

.- Discutiendo esto no llegaremos a ningún lado.- dijo Marco molesto pero Len se levantó también mirando al ainu.

.- ¡Escúchame bien Joto por que sólo lo diré una vez! También estoy preocupado por esta situación por que tu hermana me brindó mucho apoyo cuando lo necesité ese día, y es ahora mi turno de devolver ese favor salvándola de ese maniático loco, por que todos sabemos de lo que es capaz, pero si te molesta que te ayude, está bien, me quedo y listo.-

.- ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES JOTO?-

.- Horo…Len sólo quiere ayudar, ya habrá tiempo para discutir otros temas.- lo calmó Tamao cuando el ainu volvió a tomar asiento al igual que el chino.

.- ¿Hay manera de ver a estos famosos travels?- preguntó Lyserg a Marco y este asintió.

.- Sí, hay una manera, pero debemos irnos de aquí, debemos ir a buscar a la señorita Pilika antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- dijo Marco

.- ¿Demasiado tarde, por qué?- preguntó Ryu

.- Por que el ritual se llevará a cabo dentro de una semana, además…no sabemos qué más hará Hao para que se la haya llevado antes de tiempo.- dijo Marco.

.- No…no creo que le haga nada de verdad, si no le importara tanto, la hubiera lastimado desde un principio.- mencionó Yoh.

.- Con mayor razón debemos irnos, prepárense.-

.- Momento, yo sigo teniendo dudas, no me pueden dejar así.- dijo Horo Horo diciéndole a la doncella Jeanne quien ya iba a partir por la puerta principal y lo observó con aquellos ojos rubíes que de cierta manera le brindaron un poco de tranquilidad, tal vez por que ella misma parecía tranquila después de todo.

.- Comprendo que la situación te es muy difícil Horo…pero yo también tengo muchas dudas, y lo mejor será prepararnos.- mencionó la chica finalizando aquella conversación y seguida de Marco salieron.

Los chicos quedaron en la pensión aún, Horo Horo dio un golpe en la pared, se sentía impotente con todo, Tamao fue para abrazarle pero a pesar de que el chico sonrió ante las preocupaciones de su novia, no podía estar tranquilo. Yoh y Anna miraban las reacciones del ainu mientras Len se cruzaba de brazos…pero…por supuesto, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Qué idiota! ¿Cómo no lo hizo antes?

.- Bason.- murmuró el chino.

.- Señorito, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó Bason apareciendo de la nada, preocupado por su amo.

.- Hazme un favor, revisa todos los cuartos de la casa; Yoh ¿podrías ayudarme?- le preguntó repentinamente el chino mientras el shaman moreno lo observó alzando una ceja.

.- ¿Con qué?-

.- ¿Podría Amidamaru ayudarle a Bason a registrar la casa? Sobre todo la habitación de Pilika.- dijo un Len muy serio en lo que nuevamente Horo Horo se le acercó pero esta vez lo tomó de la camisa.

.- ¿PARA QUÉ QUIERES REGISTRAR LAS COSAS DE MI HERMANA TIBURÓN?-

Y fue cuando nuevamente Lyserg comenzó a hablar llamando la atención de todos…

.- Es cierto…una vez Pilika estuvo impactada por algo que vio en su habitación, después del ataque de Len, ahora todo tiene sentido cuando la doncella Jeanne dijo que no podíamos verlos, por que no son shamanes comunes, algo nos falta, debemos buscar cuanta información nos sea posible para dar con el paradero de ella.- dijo Lyserg e Yoh hizo que el ainu soltara a Len.

.- Lo siento.- se disculpó Horo Horo con Len cuando lo soltó y este se acomodaba su camisa.

.- Amidamaru…ayuda a Bason a registrar la casa, Lyserg ¿crees que Morphine pueda localizar algo?-

.- La radiestesia podría ser útil.- mencionó Ryu sonriente mientras su espíritu acompañante negaba incrédulo lo que estaba escuchando—todo sea para ayudar a la señorita…-

.- Dudo encontrar algo; en estos días nadie ha percibido nada, pero lo intentaré.- dijo Lyserg llamando a Morphine y sacando su péndulo.

.- Oye no te preocupes Horito, encontraremos a tu carnala, sana y salva.- dijo Chocolove dándole una ligera palmada en su hombro reconfortándolo un poco.

Sin decir otra palabra comenzaron a retirarse a las habitaciones respectivas de cada uno para prepararse hacia un viaje, o eso al menos dio entender la doncella de hierro. Mientras tanto un joven de ropajes chinos de camisa amarilla y pantalones negros con un pañuelo azul para cubrirse del aire fresco y estaba con su arma, sentado mirando la luna, se sentía curiosamente inquieto por algo. Daba la sensación de haber estado así antes…pero ¿cómo? ¿qué será todo esto? Suspiró…no podía creerlo…aún recordaba cuando había llegado, hermosa, delicada, pero era cierto cuando dijo que había "algo" que no le permitía acercarse a ella después de su enfrentamiento.

.- ¿Estás bien Len?- preguntó Yoh quien ahora portaba su traje típico de combate de pantalones y camisa negra con adornos naranjas.

.- ¿Por qué preguntas?- le dijo él como si no pasara nada.

.- No tienes por qué ocultarlo, sé que estás preocupado por Pilika jijijiji.- se rió el joven.

.- Contigo no hay remedio.- le dijo el joven cruzado de brazos esperando a Bason, y observaba que Horo Horo platicaba con Tamao (quien había sacado su tabla para buscar pistas también) en la entrada de la pensión, ambos vestidos para viajar también.

.- Len, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo el joven Asakura.

.- Ya me estás preguntando algo tonto.- se burló el chino.

.- Nooo pero yo digo otra cosa.- dijo un divertido Yoh.

.- Entonces dime.- se quejó.

.- Con toda sinceridad, respóndeme, ¿por qué no admites que te gusta y al mismo tiempo, te asusta Pilika?- dijo Yoh ahora muy serio mirando al de ojos de color ambar.

Tomó unos segundos para meditar aquella respuesta, digamos que jamás se esperó aquella pregunta proveniente de su amigo-rival, pero que tenía algo muy cierto en aquellas palabras. Observó que Lyserg platicaba ahora con la doncella Jeanne, y se acercaba Marco, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Ryu, todos buscando pistas…maldición ¿qué era aquello tan inquietante entonces?

.- Por que es como a ti te sucedería con Anna, Yoh…¿la amas no? Por muy increíble que suene, sé que es así…pero, no es ése el motivo de mi miedo…Yoh…estamos enfrentándonos a algo muy grande, lo presiento; el día que me atacaron no fue cualquier cosa, y me sentí un completo idiota de no poder defender a quien entonces era sólo una amiga. Ella es…poderosa Yoh, por eso Hao la quiere…lo he visto en sus ojos, un aire de no sólo avaricia y egocentrismo.-

.- Y no fuiste el único…creo que a estas alturas también Lyserg sintió un gran deseo de estrangular a Hao…no sé qué es lo que pretenda hacer.-

.- ¿Lyserg? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?- le preguntó Len alzando una ceja cuando Yoh sonrió poniendo sus brazos tras la nuca.

.- Por nada Len, creo que ya no importa.- dijo Yoh.

En ese momento apareció Bason junto con Amidamaru…ambos con mirada extrañada. Los dos shamanes voltearon para prestar atención…

.- ¿Encontraron algo?- preguntó Yoh mientras Len se cruzaba de brazos.

Ambos espíritus se miraron.

.- No encontramos nada en la habitación de la señorita Pilika…- dijo Amidamaru.

.- Pero sí encontramos algo en su habitación señor.- le dijo Bason al chino quienes se precipitaron en esta noticia.

.- Vamos.- dijo Len tomando carrera hasta las escaleras seguido de Yoh.

.- Espera Len ¡oigan encontramos algo!- dijo Yoh hacia los demás llamando su atención.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Poco le importó si Yoh gritaba a los demás o no sobre el hallazgo de los espíritus, estaba a punto de explotar si no iba a verificar…faltaba poco, pensaba al subir los últimos escalones y abrió la puerta…la segunda a la izquierda. Abrió, mas no había nada, todo parecía en orden.

.- Bason…¡Bason!- gritó el shaman en lo que llegaron todos.

.- Aquí no hay nada.- dijo Manta al llegar un poco decepcionado.

.- Amo Yoh, debajo de la cama.- dijo Amidamaru haciendo acto de presencia y Bason hacía lo mismo indicándole con el dedo índice el lugar que el otro espíritu dijo.

Retiraron la cama de Len hacia un lado…

.- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ryu en lo que todos quedaron sin aliento.

Fue como ver lo que parecía la puerta de Babilonia pero en tamaño escala de una persona; sin embargo, no era el dibujo de este; era un círculo, con una estrella de 5 picos pero el centro tenía otro círculo, por otras partes tenían insignias nada familiares para nadie.

.- Horo…¿esto es de Hokkaido o algo así? Tiene figuras muy geométricas.- le preguntó Yoh al ainu pero él negó.

.- Jamás había visto algo así en mi pueblo; dudo que Pilika haya recurrido algún tipo de magia, es absurdo.-

.- ¿Y si es de Hao?- preguntó Chocolove

.- Es posible, pero ¿porqué justamente debajo de Len?- preguntó Yoh.

.- Seguimos desde el principio, no sabemos nada de NADA.- se molestó Horo quien iba a dar un golpe en la pared desesperado.

.- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Chocolove cuando Anna entró a la habitación junto con Jeanne.

.- Tal vez debamos dar un vistazo a la Bitácora Mágica.- dijo Yoh cuando vio a su prometida entrar a la habitación.

.- No creo que sea necesario.- respondió Anna y Horo Horo llegó a tomarle de los hombros y sacudirla ligeramente.

.- ¿Cómo que no será necesario si es una excelente idea?-

Anna soltó al ainu y Jeanne se acercó pacíficamente a Horo Horo.

.- Lo siento, pero…verán, la Bitácora Mágica es sin duda un libro muy útil, pero sólo tiene anotaciones de Hao; la información que buscamos será escasa, debemos partir ahora, vamos.- mencionó la doncella cuando Lyserg se adentró a la habitación utilizando a Morphine para que inspeccionara ese círculo—Descuiden, ese círculo es de protección.- respondió la chica cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

.- Podrían dejar de hacer como que saben todo pero no dicen nada, me está dando náuseas.- dijo Chocolove tomándose la cabeza y moviéndola de un lado a otro.

.- Vamos entonces…- dijo Anna llevándose a la doncella seguida de Tamao, Marco y Ryu dejando a Manta, Lyserg, Yoh, Chocolove y Horo Horo.

.- ¿Y bien?- le preguntó Yoh a Lyserg quien detuvo a Morphine y recogía su péndulo.

.- Sí, es de protección.- respondió con voz ronca y un tanto molesta.

.- Desconocía que utilizabas magia blanca.- le dijo Chocolove a Horo y este volteó intrigado.

.- No ayudes…- dijo Horo sintiéndose triste todavía pero luego miró a Len, y le señaló—en cuanto a ti…más te vale que te andes con cuidado y no andes con tonterías, por lo visto mi hermana quiso protegerte de algo o de alguien…-

.- Horo, lo sé.- le respondió el chino.

.- Será mejor irnos, antes de que nos dejen.- dijo Lyserg en lo que los demás asentían en silencio y se retiraban de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La ainu se miró ante lo que acababa de pasar, bajó la mano con la que había abofeteado al chico, pero aún sintiéndose un poco molesta, sólo cerró los ojos. El chico de cabellos largos la miró anonadado y comenzó a reírse. Pilka le miró confundida.

.- Nadie me había pegado así, no desde mi madre ni desde Anna…¿por qué estás tan molesta?- le preguntó como si nada malo pasara.

.- Eres un cínico.- le dijo Pilika quien había tomado iniciativa propia en regresar a la tienda de campaña sintiéndose extraña y…ajena donde estaba.

.- Sólo eran unos estorbos diminutos; además…no creas que no escuché lo que estaban diciéndote.-

Ella volteó a verle de reojo.

.- Y no era precisamente de flores en un campo.- le siguió la plática Hao como si intentara probar algo.

Ella miró al suelo con una mirada nostálgica…

.- Creí que esa era uno de tus principales motivos para convertirte en rey Shaman.- le dijo ella hasta que Hao la alcanzó.

.- Tienes mucho en qué concentrarte, no quiero fallas Pilika.- le dijo él serio pero en sus palabras notaban severidad.

.- Respóndeme algo Hao, ¿sabías que en el libro había faltaba una hoja, o tú la arrancaste?-

.- No sé de qué me hablas.- le defendió el shaman aún con aquella mirada pacífica.

El sonido de crujir madera se escuchó repentinamente y para cuando él miró a su izquierda observó que de la tierra hasta donde estaba él se habían formado varias ramas de espinas grandes que iban en dirección hacia su cuello y otras iban en dirección hasta donde estaban sus piernas y se detuvieron en cuestión de segundos. Hao miró sonriente a Pilika quien no traía expresión alguna en su rostro…muy parecida a la doncella de hierro cuando se molestaba.

.- ¿Hiciste tú sola esto?- le preguntó él—es sorprendente sin duda…has progresado en tan poco tiempo…te faltan 4 elementos más.- le dijo él llamando al Espíritu de Fuego quien en forma de bola comenzaba a quemar esas ramas.

No hubo más conversaciones, ella simplemente se dirigió hasta la tienda de campaña donde Opacho despertó y se sentaba para observarle; traía la cara enrojecida la chica, y haciendo un grande esfuerzo trataba de que el pequeño no observara que estaba llorando otra vez. Opacho vio que Hao llegaba también pero se sentaba en el tronco donde nuevamente una fogata se encendía…

.- Señor Hao, ¿qué sucede con la dama Pilika?- le preguntó Opacho quien todavía estaba un poco dormido y se sobaba uno de sus párpados.

El joven Asakura observó la tienda de campaña, la chica nuevamente intentaba conciliar el sueño pero estaba solamente sentada divagando su mirada a la nada con arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

.- Parece triste.- dijo Opacho sentándose al lado de él.

.- Se está preparando, será mejor no molestarla.-

.- Pero señor Hao…la dama Pilika es fuerte, ¿no debemos tener cuidado?- preguntó Opacho consternado.

.- Por ahora no Opacho, todo estará bien.- finalizó Hao cerrando los ojos y durmiendo finalmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"De este libro…falta una página. Sea lo que sea lo averiguaré. Pero me siento tan perdida, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Quién soy?" Pilika rodeaba a cada rato con esas preguntas en su mente, sujetaba con sus manos el libro que le había dado Hao al principio. Cerró sus ojos comenzando a sentir nuevamente ese vacío, como si hubieran piezas que faltaban del rompecabezas.

"Tal vez, el que sea el Alma Pura…significa más de lo que pensé…no sé qué me pasa, la verdad es que no entiendo nada. ¿Habrá algo más al final de todo esto?"

Miró al frente, Hao yacía dormido junto con Opacho frente a la fogata, ella se incorporó para ver si había más almas merodeando por el lugar pero estaban tan lejanas de ella; suponía que todas ellas tenían temor no por ella sino por la persona de cabellos largos frente a la puerta, que por él no se acercaban al lugar.

.-"Chicos…lo lamento…lo siento tanto…seguro les he hecho pasar cosas terribles".- pensó la ainu cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

.- _Aún puedes hacer algo para ayudarles_.-

Esa voz otra vez, pero ahora no estaba soñando, ¿cómo era posible? ¿De donde venía? Miró para todos lados pero no había nadie; observó que Hao y Opacho seguían dormidos así que pensó que posiblemente estaba imaginando todo aquello…repentinamente el libro se abrió, llamando al mismo tiempo a una ráfaga de viento que hizo que Pilika se tapara con una mano. La página se detuvo en una mujer de cabellos largos y ojos fijos y comenzó a levitar frente a ella.

.- "Tú eres"…- Pilika quedó en blanco.

_.- Acompáñame Pilika Usui…si es que quieres saberlo todo, tú lugar no es el que crees, eres mucho más poderosa de lo que piensas, y no es bueno que andes con malas compañías…vamos…-_ le indicó.

.- "Pero…¿A dónde?"- pensó Pilika.

Del libro se hizo una luz cegadora que la cubrió completamente y tuvo que tapar una vez más sus ojos, sintió como si el peso de su cuerpo se tambaleaba y ya no sentía el piso en sus pies, era como volar pero en forma circular.

.- ¡Señor Hao!.- gritó Opacho despertándose ante lo que estaba pasando y el joven Asakura abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo una presencia muy fuerte.

Tomó posesión de objetos con el espíritu de fuego e iba corriendo hacia la tienda de campaña cuando una figura se puso frente a él, él bajó la guardia, una mujer de cabellos largos y ojos esmeralda se ponía frente a él con una mano alzada dando indicación de "Alto". De la parte trasera de la mujer se encontraba una bella joven de cabellos celestes acostada y levitando como si estuviera muerta, portaba ahora un traje blanco de gasas que se mecían al compás del viento, su cuerpo tenía un aura multicolor pero ella estaba profundamente dormida…Hao frunció el ceño molesto.

.- ¿Te crees muy lista verdad?- le preguntó Hao a la mujer que no decía nada—Prepárate entonces, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados esta vez.- le amenazó con la punta de su espada hasta que la mujer y Pilika habían desaparecido.

Al cabo de unos instantes más, ya no había presencia alguna, sólo los espíritus rondando por el lugar que algunos reían ante lo que acababa de pasar, mientras Hao miró con asombro todo aquello. El espíritu de fuego apareció tomando a algunos y comenzando a devorarlos en lo que otros iban perdiéndose de vista.

.- Haku…Nefertiri…- mencionó Hao en lo que ambos espíritus aparecían.

Hacían una reverencia mirando al shaman frente a ellos.

.- Rastreen a los estorbos y maten a esa doncella de hierro.- al decir esto se retiraron como si fueran sombras de la noche.

.- Señor Hao ¿está bien?- le preguntó levemente Opacho al indio quien tomó nuevamente asiento en el tronco.

.- Descansa Opacho, mañana tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer.- le indicó cerrando nuevamente sus ojos en posición de descanso, el pequeño lo observaba intrigado, algo no estaba bien, podía verlo en los ojos de su señor. Estaba molesto, algo nuevamente se estaba interfiriendo en sus planes, y también por que sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella: realmente lo estaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero fue como si algo le indicara que fuera a aquél lugar; la colina de ese árbol, fue la última vez que la vio. Se había recargado en el tronco, ya casi amanece, y no había muchas pistas, sólo la poca explicación que dijo Jeanne. Tomó su arma y la clavó en el suelo tomando asiento y concentrándose. Bason apareció…

.- No hemos encontrado nada más.- mencionó el espíritu.

.- Bien Bason, descansa.- le dijo él.

.- Iré a la pensión a decirles que está aquí.-

.- Está bien.- terminó Len, quería estar sólo después de todo y agradecía que el espíritu pudiera de alguna manera comprender cómo la estaba pasando.

Suspiró el shaman ya cuando finalmente estaba sólo, los insectos alrededor así como el viento, el césped, todo indicada una tranquilidad infinita…pero él no estaba tranquilo ¿cómo estarlo? Y fue como si algo le pegara directamente en la cabeza, tuvo que sostenerla con ambas manos para evitar alguna contusión u otro mareo, ¿qué fue eso? Horrorizado fue como si un grito de una joven se esparciera por el ambiente, primero impactante, después bajaba la intensidad, hasta apagarse.

.- Pilika…- murmuró preocupado con los ojos en blanco. Algo acaba de pasar.

Se levantó temblando, y golpeó el tronco del árbol.

.- Maldición, me siento un inútil…¿cómo se supone que la ayudaremos? ¿Cómo se supone que te ayude Pilika?- un milagro acababa de suceder o así lo relacionó.

Podía sentir una presencia, era cálida, muy cálida, ¿cómo decirlo? Fue como si un par de brazos lo rodearan por detrás de él y le abrazaban haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco. Se dejó llevar por esa tranquilidad, esa emoción. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero fue lo suficiente como para sentirse que todo estará bien. Rió ante el comentario recordando a su amigo Yoh; el cálido sentir se fue desvaneciendo hasta quedar nuevamente sólo. Sintió una suave brisa que le pasaba por sus hombros y por inercia miró al suelo. Entrecerró sus ojos al igual que fruncía las cejas…

¿Acaso eso estaba ahí desde que llegó y no se dio cuenta? No, bueno no lo sabía. Tomó lo que parecía un pedazo de madera que estaba en el suelo, le era familiar, ¿Dónde había visto algo así? Medía lo que su puño y era cilíndrico, como un pilar…Esas formas sólo las había conocido de Horo Horo…su corazón se heló por unos segundos y comenzó a correr hasta la casa.

Y todos estaban afuera, genial, pensó Len al llegar y toparse con Ryu quien le detuvo su carrera y lo vio muy agitado.

.- ¿Qué sucede Len, por qué corres así?- le preguntó Ryu.

.- Encontré algo.- dijo Len y le dio como pudo a Jeanne y esta se lo pasó a Horo Horo.

.- Esos cortes son de Pilika.- dijo el ainu reconociendo los cortes de su hermana en la madera.

.- ¿Qué no reconocen eso? ¡Es una pista!- dijo Len recuperando su aliento emocionado con lo que acababa de presenciar.

.- ¿Y dónde estaba esto?- le preguntó Lyserg.

.- Eso no importa, vean bien, ¡es un pilar!- les gritó el chino

.- Es un pilar del Bosque Prohibido…frente a los Grandes Espíritus.- mencionó Yoh.

.- ¡Bravo Pilika!…nos está diciendo dónde está, como Hansel y Gretel.- dijo Ryu llorando una vez mas.

.- Pero no es para que llores como si hubiera sido Pedro Infante.- dijo Chocolove quejándose de las lágrimas de Ryu.

.- Entonces mantengamos los ojos bien abiertos, en cualquier momento podríamos encontrar más migas de pan para llegar a donde está ella.- dijo Manta feliz cuando Anna le dio un zape en la cabeza—¿Por qué me pegas Anna?-

.- Tú como siempre sólo vas a estorbar.-

.- Pero no tienes por qué pegarle, pero ahora que sabemos donde está Pilika ¿en qué nos iremos? ¿Tomaremos un viaje a Norte América?- le preguntó Yoh a la doncella de hierro quien negó.

.- Tomaremos un atajo, vamos.- indicó comenzando a caminar hacia el frente de la pensión.

.- Len, ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó Manta al chino quien estaba confundido mirando a la entrada de la pensión.

Por un instante, fue como si viera a la mismísima Pilika recargada en uno de los marcos de la ventana del segundo piso, traía un bello vestido blanco de sacerdotisa y su cabellera estaba suelta y le observaba desde ahí, traslúcida, apenas se notaba. Traía una bella sonrisa en sus labios, y en su mano izquierda tenía una espada. Parpadeó un par de veces, ¿qué era todo aquello? La imagen seguía ahí, escuchó que Manta le decía algo, pero no le hizo caso ya que Pilika había soltado algo, lo vio brillar antes de tocar el suelo. Al ver otra vez al segundo piso: ya no estaba.

Manta había presenciado todo esto boquiabierto; fue como ver una tierna escena de Romeo y Julieta.

.- ¿Qué es eso Len?- le preguntó Manta cuando llegó el joven Tao al punto donde cayó.

.- Es un…colige…- le respondió Len, tenía forma ovalada en un fino collar de oro y tenía formas parecidas al círculo de protección que tenía en su habitación.

.- OIGAN, ¿QUÉ HACEN?- les gritó Yoh desde la esquina.

Manta miró a Len, por lo visto él no iba a decir nada.

.- Ahí vamos…Len, vámonos.- le dijo Manta—Pilika te espera.- le dijo despertando la atención del chino que se había colocado el colige por su cuello y lo ocultaba tras la camisa que traía puesta.

.- Gracias Manta.- le dijo Len sonriéndole y tomaron camino junto a los demás.

FIN DEL 8VO CAPÍTULO:

NOTAS: bueno pues, algo corto esta vez, he visto que no muchos me han comentado pero no importa, yo seguiré la historia, aunque se alargue, tengo que explicar todo paso por paso, así que, nimodo jaja.

Les aviso que también estoy haciendo otro fic de Shaman King, pero es un PilikaxHao a petición de La Reyna n_n se llama Antes del Amanecer por si gustan leerlo, es solo para fans del género y posiblemente después haga un YohxAnna.

Sin más qué decir espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

Kuroidono1.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: Lamento la tardanza, tuve serios problemas con la computadora, se me echó a perder justo cuando ya tenía el capítulo avanzado así que tuve que volver a hacerlo, aparte estoy en mi último parcial de mi último semestre de universidad, por lo mismo me he tardado mucho, no lo tomen a mal, no he abandonado ninguno de mis fics; La Reyna, sí he visto tus mensajes nena pero ni cómo avisarte si no tenía compu propia, espero me disculpes, aquí está la continuación de Bailando con los Espíritus, espero después subir el de Antes del Amanecer que también ya estoy escribiendo la continuación.

Capítulo 9: Despertar.

El ambiente era sin duda distinto a la última vez que se encontraron ahí; pensó Len mientras habían llegado por arte de magia de la doncella Jeanne al lugar de lo Grandes Espíritus donde alguna vez tuvieron una dura batalla con el mismo demonio cuyo nombre era Hao, ahora pareciera como si nunca hubo tal hazaña o tal encuentro pues todo estaba en silencio, del pilar de los Grandes Espíritus no había ningún torbellino de luz en dirección al cielo.

.- Este lugar me da escalofríos.- murmuró Manta mirando a todos quienes también se percataron de los pensamientos de Len, quien ahora parecía bastante serio.

Lyserg había llamado a Morphine para sacar su péndulo, sin embargo este no se movía.

.- ¡Qué extraño! La radiestesia no funciona aquí.- comentó en voz alta el inglés mirando a Jeanne que lo observaba paciente.

.- Tal vez pueda deberse a que todavía no hay ninguna actividad shaman cerca.- dijo Ryu

.- Pero la radiestesia está siempre activa, no es como si un botón lo pudiese apagar.- explicó Horo Horo quien aún permanecía inquieto al no tener noticias de su hermana.

.- Lo mejor será dividirnos por grupos.- mencionó Jeanne mirando a Marco quien entendió el mensaje de la doncella.

Yoh caminaba un tanto más adelante que el grupo mirando a su alrededor seguido de Len quien traía los brazos cruzados con su arma a un lado.

.- ¿No te da la sensación de estar cayendo en una trampa?- le preguntó Len a Yoh y éste asintió.

.- Sí, pero conociendo a Hao, ya tardó en aparecerse.- le dijo Yoh a su mejor amigo.

.- No debemos bajar la guardia.- dijo Len mirándolo de reojo cuando Anna se les acercó mientras ellos voltearon a verla.

.- Me quedaré con Tamao, Manta y Marco desde el otro lado de la Aldea Apache…- mencionó la rubia mirando a su prometido quien se acercó a ella dándole un abrazo—Cuídate.- le susurró Anna.

.- Ustedes también.- dijo Yoh rompiendo el lazo.

.- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- le preguntó Len a Jeanne.

.- Creo que será buena idea ir hasta el centro…es posible que ahí hallemos algo.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Así que están en la aldea…ya veo…- murmuró Hao cuando Haku le informó que habían nuevas personas en la tierra sagrada—Bueno supongo que será divertido verles por un rato, por ahora es todo Haku, por la mañana me encargaré de atender como se debe a mi hermano.-

.- Pero señor Hao…¿no prefiere atacar ahora como lo ordenó?- preguntó el travel de ojos dorados.

.- No; Pilika se encargará personalmente, no te preocupes.-

Haku desapareció cuando Hao tomó asiento recargándose en el tronco del árbol que había servido para silla, sin embargo le inquietaba lo que su sirviente le había dicho…así que su hermano estaba ahí, bueno no era su intención acabar con él pero si no accedía a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, entonces tendría qué eliminarlo, a él y a todos los demás. Aunque su ira y su rencor colocó un nuevo objetivo el cual quería destruir primero que a su hermano…

Aquél que incluso una vez había ofrecido un puesto en su equipo, que poseía fuertes poderes muy parecidos a los de su hermano y el cual ahora era una amenaza para sus planes…si quería regresar completamente al mundo, debía matarlo. Len Tao era ahora una cucaracha la cual debía aplastarse rápidamente…debía pensar muy bien en cómo hacerlo.

.- Señor Hao…la dama Pilika se llevó el libro.- dijo Opacho en voz muy baja.

.- Descuida Opacho, no necesito el libro.- dijo Hao notando la preocupación del niño a su izquierda que tomaba asiento.

.- ¿Le preocupa la dama Pilika?-

.- Ella estará bien.-

.- ¿Incluso con esa señora? ¿Usted la conoce?- le preguntó Opacho

Pero Hao no respondió, se limitó a sonreír de lado para después levantarse repentinamente llamando la atención del pequeño que lo observó a los ojos.

.- Quédate aquí Opacho, debo ir a una parte antes.-

.- De acuerdo.- musitó el pequeño lanzando después un tronco de madera hacia la fogata que pronto iba a consumirse.

Hao fue caminando derecho al bosque hasta perderse de vista del pequeño, con la mirada fija en su objetivo y hacia donde él quería ir. Y es que sencillamente Opacho no podría entender la situación a la que ahora se estarían enfrentando, no es un duelo de shamanes, no es un duelo de travels ni de otros rangos de fantasmas o seres…nadie lo podría entender salvo Pilika y él. Pero no iba a admitir ante nadie que debía encontrarla antes de que fuesen otras personas quienes la encontraran primero y había una manera de conseguirlo...y no iba a ser fácil; pensó al momento de llegar a una cueva que estaba colocada en una roca gigante en medio del Bosque Prohibido y después se adentró en él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Todo era negro a su alrededor por donde mirase; ¿por qué seguía viendo su mano y sus piernas, su cuerpo, todo? No entendía, desde que despertó estaba así todo…su vestimenta había cambiado, ya no portaba el traje que Hao le había entregado sino el traje de una sacerdotisa y su cabellera estaba suelta hacia los lados, intentaba caminar sin embargo no sabía si realmente estaba caminando pues no había piso, no sentía que había piso._

_Era como volar, y no volar, sino sólo: estar. Era difícil de describir…Recordó que del libro había brotado una luz y una voz que le decían que tenía que estar en otra parte como el Alma Pura que era, ¿sería este lugar al que se refería?_

_Sus pensamientos volaron a otra parte cuando apareció poco a poco frente a ella aquella mujer de cabellos largos negros ondulados y con ojos impresionantemente esmeraldas con vestimenta antigua. La miraba con una paciente sonrisa y ojos carismáticos brindándole confianza._

.- ¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó Pilika, notando lo lejano que se escuchaba su voz.

_.- Estamos en tu mente Pilika Usui…-_

.- ¿cómo es eso?- le preguntó ella extrañada.

_.- Mi nombre es Aiko…fui la primera Alma Pura que nació hace 500 años y que desde ese entonces ha transportado parte de mi alma en cada 50 años para brindar paz en el mundo cuando este se ve amenazado por el mal.-_

.- Sigo sin entender.- mencionó Pilika.

_.- Descuida, tus dudas serán resueltas poco a poco, debemos apresurarte antes de que llegue a ti.-_

.- ¿Te refieres a Hao?- le preguntó la ainu.

_.- Tu cuerpo y tu alma fue transportado a otra parte entre mundos por tu seguridad; como te dije estamos en tu mente como en una parte de un profundo sueño el cual podemos comunicarnos entre almas, se podría decir que has estado durmiendo todo este tiempo. El peligro está cerca, y como tu deber de Alma Pura te faltan aprender todavía 5 elementos muy importantes para prevenir cualquier amenaza.-_

.- ¿Hao es una amenaza?- le preguntó Pilika insistente pues quería saber si la persona que le había brindado tantas cosas era parte de un plan malévolo al final o no.

_.- De eso no puedo estar totalmente segura esta vez…-_

.- ¿Esta vez? ¿Ha habido situaciones similares antes?-

_.- Sí; conocí a Hao hace 500 años cuando comencé a escribir el libro, son apuntes de mis conocimientos de otra clase de shamanes y espíritus y seres que pocas personas sabemos de su existencia…verás, en ese entonces Hao Asakura era una persona que al igual que yo nos dedicamos a nuestros estudios, a nuestros conocimientos. Pero había algo que yo no sabía. Hao estaba en otra de sus vidas…y me estudiaba a mí…mientras que yo me enamoré de él.- _

Pilika escuchó con atención lo que Aiko le comentaba; tras Aiko fue ver como una pantalla aparecía de la nada mostrando a un Hao mucho mayor que ahora y a Aiko tal cual la estaba viendo en esos momentos.

_.- Cuando se percató de mis sentimientos hacia él…fue como si una idea se le hubiera aparecido en la mente haciéndome prometer que estaríamos juntos una vez que yo decida unir mi Alma con la de él. Seríamos como una pareja poderosa, y que siempre estaríamos juntos cada 500 años…seríamos dueños del mundo haciendo de este un lugar mejor, con campos de flores intactos y muchas cosas que parecían más que encantadoras.- _

.- ¿Tuviste qué dar algo a cambio?- le preguntó Pilika observando una imagen de cuando Hao le tomaba la mano a una Aiko sonrojada.

_.- Mi libro…tenía qué sellarlo al igual que la Bitácora Mágica cediéndole poderes a él…poderes que según Hao, no poseía…-_

.- Eso es extraño.-

_.- Sí…- _

.- ¿Y qué sucedió?-

_.- No fue molestia alguna, estaba enamorada de él…al momento de sellarlo no me percaté que agregó una página más…hoja, que ya no está…-_

.- ¿y qué pasó con ustedes…se fueron? ¿Se…casaron?- al decir esto último hizo que Aiko parpadeara un par de veces.

_.- No, utilicé el anillo y estuve bajo su cuidado por mucho tiempo, orillándome a emplear a utilizarlo con cualquier hechizo o encantamiento para alejar a quienes según él querían hacerme daño. Poco a poco mi Alma comenzando a consumarse por el odio, por el rencor y poco a poco…mis poderes fueron decayendo…para cuando me di cuenta de la página que agregó, fue demasiado tarde…-_

De la imagen donde mostraba a Aiko leyendo el libro con la página extra…tras ella se vio una sombra de una persona con cabellos largos y mirada tenebrosa, Aiko se giró temerosa, lo último que se vio fueron unos ojos malévolos con una espada en su máxima posesión de objetos que le atravesaba y se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Hubo unos momentos en silencio, las imágenes dejaron de aparecerse, sólo quedaron Pilika y Aiko frente a frente.

.- La página arrancada.- murmuró Pilika acordándose de aquello.

_.- Así es…esa hoja contenía el trazo de un anillo con un rubí; da poderes y protección al Alma Pura pero después de un cierto período de uso el alma pasará al verdadero dueño de esa pieza y se posesionará de él.-_

Pilika abrió los ojos de par en par, el anillo del que Aiko hablaba era el anillo que Hao le había dado, sin embargo al mirar su mano izquierda notó que ya no estaba, pero si ella no se lo quitó en ningún momento.

_.- Llegaste a este lugar sin él…no te preocupes.- le dijo Aiko tratando de adivinar cómo se debía sentir la chica en esos momentos. _

.- Pero no recuerdo habérmelo quitado.-

_.- Es posible que se haya caído, ven…vamos.- Aiko le alzó la mano a Pilika mostrando su palma derecha como invitándola a hacer lo mismo_

.- ¿Pero qué sucederá ahora?- se cuestionó la ainu temerosa.

._- Tus amigos han venido por ti.- dijo Aiko haciendo que el interés de Pilika creciera._

Aún no entendía muchas cosas, pero sus amigos estaban ahí por ella, y quería ayudarles a que pronto terminara todo esto, Aiko parecía querer indicarle que tomara su palma así que, ella alzó poco a poco su brazo derecho y unió palma con palma. Un brillo apareció entre ellas, cerró los ojos y sintió como si algo en su interior creciera desde su pecho, era un aire cálido, un sentimiento de paz fuerte, sus cabellos se alzaron y se estremeció sintiendo por su columna vertebral un escalofrío que llegó hasta los talones, un viento la envolvió y por consiguiente se sintió depositada en un suelo, ahora sí podía sentir que estaba de pie sobre algo.

_.- "Tú sabrás lo que tengas qué hacer…".- _

Abrió los ojos con lentitud se sentía radiante de felicidad, se encontraba nuevamente en el Bosque Prohibido, en una cueva, pues notaba que había rayos de sol en el exterior pero cuando iba a empezar a caminar notó la presencia de alguien más. Viró con seriedad a su lado derecho y efectivamente apareció un individuo.

Cabello largo atado tras una coleta baja en vestimenta tipo Apache recargado en una roca a modo de silla. Celeste contra castaño oscuro…sus miradas chocaron aunque mientras él reflejaba un muy alto nivel de tranquilidad la chica parecía querer carcomerlo con la mirada que le estaba dando, era de adivinarse a qué se debía.

.- Supongo que Aiko habló contigo.- le dijo Hao empleando un tono de voz que a la ainu le pareció con falta de respeto. ¿Cómo puede hablar tan tranquilamente de alguien a quien se supone quiso una vez? Aunque bueno Aiko nunca le mencionó que Hao la quisiese o no (al menos no así como le dijo a Pilika)

.- Me dijo lo suficiente.- le respondió la chica comenzando a caminar para salir de la cueva aunque notó que Hao tenía todavía intenciones de seguir con aquella plática.

.- Lo que te dije anoche fue verdad Pilika.- le dijo Hao levantándose siguiéndole cuando la ainu se detuvo, él se quedó unos pasos atrás impresionado que la chica girase sobre sus talones y lo mirara directamente a sus ojos, acercándose rápidamente donde estaba para intentar soltarle otra bofetada que falló pues la tomó de la muñeca.

Intentó con la otra mano libre: falló, forcejeando pues luchaba para ahora tratar de zafarse del agarre de Hao quien le había pasado sus brazos por la cintura de esta.

.- ¡Mentiroso, eres un mentiroso! ¡ASESINO! ¡Hao, déjame, suéltame!- le soltaba casi gritando la chica.

.- ESCÚCHAME…sé que estás molesta, lo sé, pero déjame hablar.- le dictó el shaman empleando un tono de voz bastante serio y molesto, pasaron unos segundos cuando la sintió más relajada y la soltó para mirarle a los ojos, ella pedía a gritos con su mirada una explicación o lo que sea que fue a decir pero lo notaba confundido, pocas veces se le veía así al joven, o más bien era la primera vez que lo veía así.

Iba a tomar dirección hacia la salida cuando la jalaron del antebrazo hasta estar nariz con nariz con el shaman y en menos de un segundo el chico había juntado sus labios con los de ella en un beso necesitado que dejó a la chica impresionada e intentaba separarse de él…pero no pudo…y es que a pesar de que ya sabía la verdad tras el ritual debía admitir que había brotado sentimientos hacia él que la habían estado invadiendo desde hacía ya tiempo. El chico la orilló hasta la pared chocando ligeramente con las piedras aunque no hubo daño alguno. Si sus manos estaban apretadas en el pecho de él que no la liberaba ahora las había subido tras su nuca apegándola más a ella sin querer romper ese lazo mientras que el joven pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco pasando una mano por uno de los muslos de la joven, quien de inmediato despertó y no supo muy bien cómo pero invocó una ventisca que hizo que entre ambos jóvenes se separaran de inmediato.

.- La mataste...la mataste así como piensas matarme a mi…- le reclamó la joven saliendo finalmente de la cueva para toparse con un fuego que la rodeó en un diámetro como de 3 metros, se viró para observar a un Hao molesto que se acercaba a paso lento hasta tenerla a unos pies.

.- Lo he visto…- le dijo nuevamente la ainu mirándolo.

.- ¿Desde cuando tienes esa idea o qué?- le preguntó Hao con una sonrisa de lado como si estuviese loca.

.- Desde que vi cómo la mataste a ella…a quien se supone que te amó…-

.- Fueron situaciones diferentes; un sueño puede significar nada.- dijo Hao sin bajar la intensidad del fuego que había a su entorno.

.- ¿Cómo sé que no harás lo mismo conmigo?-

.- Desde que te quité el anillo cuando llegamos y desde que te propuse matrimonio…tonta Usui.- le espetó el chico.

Ante tal acusación que molestó muchísimo a la ainu dejándole sus ojos en blanco por unos momentos que el joven igualó al notar lo molesta que estaba…la observó que elevó su mano derecha y daba un chasquido con un par de dedos y repentinamente una gota gigantesca en forma de aro (lo suficiente para cubrir el aro de fuego) cayó apagando las llamas de este vaporizando el resto. Cerró sus párpados tranquilizándose pero Hao continuaba molesto por lo visto aunque ya no tanto, en ese momento apareció un pequeño niño de piel oscura que se acercaba con lentitud.

.- Señor Hao…han llegado.- dijo el pequeño haciendo que la tensión del ambiente se relajara, Hao se viró para asentir en silencio.

.- Déjanos solos.- ordenó Hao y Opacho se retiró por donde llegó.

Sin embargo no era motivo para dejar de estar inquieta con él ahí a solas…algo definitivamente mucho más grande estaba pasando entre ellos dos, y que él también lo notó.

.- Te dije que no pensaba arriesgarte, que había cambiado el plan ¿lo recuerdas?- le mostró el brazo mostrando el tatuaje del Ankh—Sé que es difícil de creer que una bestia como yo pueda sentir algo por alguien pero así fue…te dije que quería estar contigo, te quité el anillo por que no deseo utilizarte para quedarme con tu alma.-

.- Mis amigos han venido por mi.- mencionó haciendo que el shaman permaneciera en shock por unos momentos—¿Intentarás hacer algo con ellos?-

.- No me interesan ellos sino tú…Sabes a lo que me refiero, esto nos concierne sólo a los dos, a nadie más….¿qué dices?- su mano derecha estaba frente a frente con ella donde en su centro mostraba un par de sortijas doradas totalmente en blanco lo cual la chica se estremeció.

Estaba en lo correcto y debía terminar esa labor si no quería que sus amigos estuviesen en peligro, tomó la mano sintiendo que el chico cerraba también la suya masajeándola suavemente como si se tratase de porcelana, tomando la sortija más pequeña para posicionarla en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de ella y después ella hizo lo mismo con la otra sortija.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un grito fue lo que llamó la atención del grupo que había acampado cerca de una cascada o algo así y que estaban comiendo golosinas (pues era lo único que pudieron llevar consigo cuando hablaron de viaje no pensaron en llevar realmente comida). Horo Horo había gritado molesto, enojado por un largo rato importándole poco si estaban en el Bosque Prohibido mientras los demás se tapaban las orejas.

.- ¿Pues qué pue'?- preguntó Chocolove y Mic estaba con los ojos abiertos.

.- ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? Llevamos todo el día caminando como tontos y no hay rastro de ella, Jeanne ¿estás segura de que está aquí?- preguntó el ainu sumamente molesto.

.- Sin duda alguna puede estar por aquí, pero hay muchos espacios que debemos buscar antes de ir al centro, no te desesperes Horokeu, encontraremos a tu hermana.- dijo Jeanne tranquila.

Mientras tanto un joven chino miraba con determinación bajo la sombra de un árbol el colige que le había dejado esa silueta de Pilika en la pensión; no había nada nuevo pero era un objeto que le había capturado su atención…era igual al símbolo de protección que había en su habitación. Recordó las palabras de Manta "Len…Pilika te espera"…apretó su mano cerrando sus ojos…"la encontraré Manta…la encontraré, cueste lo que cueste". Suspiró largo, pensó que cuando llegaran a su destino tenían muchas más pistas pero no fue así, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, Yoh también se percató de eso y en constante vigilaba los entornos con Amidamaru en compañía de Bason y demás espíritus pero nada, siquiera la radiestesia daba señales de algo.

.- "¿En dónde estás Pilika?"- se preguntó el chino mirando al cielo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yoh decidió caminar a investigar el área recordando que en la pelea de los shamanes había querido hablar con Hao para hablar sobre una pelea shaman…¿funcionaría otra vez si lo llamara para otra cosa?

.- Amo Yoh…debería tener cuidado en lo que hace, no lo tome a la ligera ¿qué diría la señora Anna?- preguntó Amidamaru visiblemente preocupado.

.- Creo que Anna me lo ordenaría a no hacerlo…pero debo intentarlo…- dijo Yoh con las manos en los bolsillos.

Miró de un lado a otro en la arboleda, viró también desde el lugar donde había dejado a sus amigos notando que tendrían privacidad.

.- ¡Hao! ¡Hao!- gritó varias veces en direcciones diferentes hasta que repentinamente, apareció Hao de la nada frente a frente a su hermano menor.

.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Sabes que en verdad eres molesto?- le dijo el shaman molesto, como si lo hubiese interrumpido con algo.

.- Y se puede saber ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?- le preguntó Yoh con seriedad.

.- ¿Mis intenciones? Creí que la doncella les habría dicho, o ¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Hao con una sonrisa.

.- Pilika…- murmuró Yoh alzando una ceja—Se puede saber ¿por qué?-

.- No te molestes con tu nueva cuñada.- le espetó Hao con una sonrisa sarcástica pero Yoh no se inmutó, miró la mano izquierda de su hermano notando la sortija—Ella sólo cumple su deber.-

.- ¿Y su deber es entretenerte mientras tanto?- le preguntó Yoh.

.- Hasta luego hermano, sólo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí.- mencionó Hao e Yoh se apresuró a persuadirlo.

.- Entonces ¿qué te propones?-

.- Yoh..Yoh…Yoh…te aseguro que Pilika está a salvo…nos veremos en el pilar de los Grandes Espíritus…sobrevive mientras tanto.- dijo antes de retirarse dejando al joven Asakura con muchas dudas en la cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Ah sí…¿por qué no me sorprende que sólo ustedes 3?- mencionó Hao al llegar a la tienda donde estaban 3 chicas sentadas, una era alta de cabello azul, otra de mediana estatura de dos coletas pequeñas en color naranja y la última una chica misteriosa de dos coletas rubias.

.- Nosotras siempre le seguiremos…hasta el final.- dijo Kana, la mayor quien tenía una mirada mucho más madura desde la última vez.

.- Mari siempre estará con usted.- dijo la chica rubia dándole después una mirada fugaz a la peliceleste quien salía de la tienda de campaña extrañada con las visitas.

.- ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?- preguntó Macchi impaciente con una sonrisa en los labios.

.- Después hablaremos de eso…me alegra verlas nuevamente.- dijo Hao con una sonrisa

Las chicas sonrieron igual que él.

.- Nosotras estamos feliz de este reencuentro.- mencionó Kana haciendo una reverencia y después se dirigieron a otra parte junto con Opacho dejando a la pareja sola.

.- ¿Llamaste a tus allegados?- le preguntó Pilika sin mucha expresión en su rostro.

.- Serán necesarias por si hay estorbos, pero no te preocupes, no mataré a nadie.- mencionó el chico acercándose a la tienda de campaña seguido de la ainu que suspiró unos momentos antes de colocarse frente a frente con el joven.

.- ¿Estorbos?-

.- Es sólo un decir.- le sonrió el chico.

Se tomaron de las manos o más bien, Hao tomó las manos de Pilika entre las suyas, los anillos de cada uno estaban puestos en sus respectivas manos. La chica de ojos azules miró al castaño parpadeando un par de veces antes de escucharlo. Traía una mirada muy diferente a otras veces que la había visto, no supo descifrarla, era la mirada de una determinación fuerte, decidida…

.- Yo, Hao Asakura…te desposo a ti Pilika Usui como mía…- habló el chico, sin titubear pero pausadamente esperándola a ella a que terminara esa sentencia.

.- Yo, Pilika Usui…te desposo a ti Hao Asakura…como mío…- dijo después de unos momentos en silencio, incluso había tenido que tomar aire fuerte para poder hablar y decirlas, sellando aquellas palabras dichas con un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tal vez instinto, tal vez necesidad o sencillamente nerviosismo, sólo se acercó a él por debajo de su mentón dejándose abrazar por el shaman quien este la sostenía por la cintura mirando hacia la nada; alzó una ceja incrédula de tanta locura, ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto? Aceptaste estar con él así, sabes que debes estar con él para que no lastime a tus seres queridos, por que tienes miedo de que pueda lastimarlo a él, pese a sus sentimientos encontrados, todavía seguía pensando al chico de mirada dorada. Sintió que le pasaba una mano por detrás de su cabella cepillándola hasta las puntas y ella dirigió su vista hacia el tatuaje debido a lo que él tuvo que hacer por ella…entonces ¿también te sientes en deuda y por eso estas con él? Sus ojos se entrecerraron al sentir sus labios en su cuello dándole suaves besos que pasaban en dirección hacia su hombro despertando nuevamente en ella una sensación cálida por su columna vertebral, al cabo de un instante le había tomando su cabeza para dirigirse a sus labios…pareciera que no habría fin sobre esos besos ardientes, era inevitable despegarse de ellos…lo tomó de la nuca atrayéndola más a ella como exigiendo más de él y a falta de oxígeno se separaron.

.- Deberías descansar.- le dijo Hao alzándose y mirándola lo cual ella asintió tomando lugar donde hacía una noche atrás había estado…

Después de mirar a su ahora esposo que salía de la tienda se dedicó a relajarse y pensar en todo lo que había pasado en esos momentos…enserio ¿qué estupidez te orilló a llegar a donde estás ahora Pilika de Asakura? Cerró poco a poco sus ojos tratando de conciliar un poco de sueño…no podía dejar de sentirse como una traidora…"Len…discúlpame" derramando una lágrima que de inmediato limpio.

FIN DEL 9NO CAPITULO.

NOTAS: muy bien pues emmm jajajajaj no tenía contemplado que ellos se casaran pero OH MY GOD!

Lamento el retraso pero como ven, no dependía de mi…dejen comentarios n_n

Kuroidono1


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Fallido.

Otra vez de noche, pensó un chino que intentaba conciliar el sueño recargado en el lomo de un tronco pero impaciente mirando hacia la luz de la luna que le daba de lleno a sus ojos dorados. No podía dormir; ¿cómo hacerlo si cada vez eran menos pistas que se obtenían de ella? Suspiró a la par que salía poco a poco un espíritu en forma chibi que miraba a su amo preocupado, suponía que eso tampoco podía evitarlo, ni para su espíritu acompañante ni para el resto del grupo: estaba visiblemente agotado, estresado y preocupado por Pilika.

.- Señorito ¿seguirá pensando en ella?- le preguntó Bason y él solo se limitó a observarle de reojo como si de gato se tratasen.

.- No puedo evitarlo Bason.- le dijo Len pasándose una mano por su rostro y después sobándose las lagrimales—Más de un día sin saber…esto se está volviendo monótono y me preocupa.- le dijo Len a Bason y miró al resto de los que acompañaban en el viaje.

Chocolove al igual que Ryu estaban de un lado completamente dormidos, Yoh estaba del otro lado del grupo acomodado tal cual samurái apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol y con su espada cerca de él. Horo Horo, que igual con dificultad y pesadez pero finalmente dormido estaba igual de preocupado al no tener noticias de su hermana. La doncella Jeanne estaba sentada en posición de orar dormida y a su izquierda estaba Lyserg quien para sorpresa del chino: le estaba observando.

Sus miradas chocaron por unos instantes hasta que el inglés se levantó y se acercó al encuentro del de mirada dorada y tomó asiento.

.- Llevas todo este tiempo sin dormir.- le dijo Lyserg, aunque era más que estúpido (para pensamientos de Len) corroborar aquello, era más que obvio que estaba todo ese tiempo sin dormir mas no dijo nada que pudiese ser tomado a mal humor y se relajó antes de hablar.

.- ¿Qué haces despierto?- le preguntó el chino.

.- Intenté buscar información del paradero de Pilika mediante Morphine, pero nada…me muestra tantas direcciones sean posibles.- le indicó Lyserg y Morphine salía colocándose en la rodilla derecha de su amo quien miraba a ambos con una expresión confusa. Len alzó una ceja.

.- ¿Ah? Pero eso no es posible.- indicó Len estando igual de acuerdo (y por vez primera) con el inglés de que eso no tenía sentido—Sería como indicar que está en todas partes.-

Lyserg asintió.

.- Supongo puede deberse a los poderes que ha obtenido Pilika; según la doncella Jeanne, la Gran Alma Pura era considerada como una especie de Madre Naturaleza que controlaba todos los elementos mientras estaba en la Tierra, pero para el punto de vista de la radiestesia y de criminólogo, hay muchos puntos que no cuadran.-

.- Y según tú ¿Cuáles son esos?- le preguntó Len comenzando a fastidiarse cruzándose de brazos.

.- Primer punto: ¿Quién nos dejaría una pista cerca de la pensión con tan escasa información? El pilar que encontraste me refiero ¿realmente fue ella quien lo dejó ahí o fue mera casualidad o lo que quisimos ver?, segundo punto: no hemos encontrado nada de ella desde entonces, ¿no nos estaríamos dirigiéndonos a una trama? Tercer punto: ¿por qué la radiestesia no funcionaría en un lugar como este desde que llegamos?- se preguntaba Lyserg señalando con su mano derecha un conteo de todo lo que había estado analizando desde entonces.

.- Ya, ya, entiendo…pero Lyserg, aunque analizaras todo eso con precaución no quiere decir que no sea posible…no estás dejando ver las posibilidades; te estás basando sólo en hechos…te recuerdo que es Pilika de quien estamos hablando que está perdida.- dijo Len

.- ¿Y qué hay con eso?- le dijo Lyserg aunque mirándolo con precaución.

.- Que no soy el único que me interesa el bienestar de ella.- le dijo Len y ambos quedaron en silencio prolongado mirándose uno al otro.

.- Pilika dejó de interesarme cuando la vi en el avión de regreso a Japón.- dijo Lyserg bastante serio.

.- Más eso no quita el hecho de que te siga gustando.- le dijo Len mirando nuevamente a la luna.

.- Se dice que es mejor haber amado y perderlo que nunca haberlo hecho…pero seré honesto contigo una vez más: ella te eligió Len, y yo lo he respetado.-

.- ¿Elegido, qué intentas decir con eso?- le espetó el chino.

.- Ella te quiso proteger de algo muy grande, aunque no sepamos de qué es, lo hizo.- mencionó Lyserg recordando el círculo de protección que había en el cuarto de Len en la pensión dejando a un chico de ojos dorados bastante pensativo pero que admitía que en sus palabras tenía razón.

.- Será mejor descansar…- dijo Len haciéndose a un lado acomodándose nuevamente para ver si esta vez conciliaba el sueño, Lyserg se levantó y le miró una vez más.

.- Len…estate atento para todo; me da la impresión de que si nos atacan, serás el primero en perseguir.- le dijo Lyserg acercándose a tomar nuevamente lugar al lado de la doncella Jeanne quien seguía dormida.

Len escuchó atento esto último que el inglés le había dicho "Sí, lo supuse también" pensó mientras pensaba en la chica de ojos celestes y cabellos largos, su recuerdo permanecía intacto cuando la vio en el segundo piso de la pensión cuando le lanzó el colige de protección, mañana estarían más cerca en el centro donde está el pilar de los Grandes Espíritus, esperanzado de encontrar más pistas sobre su paradero, cerró los ojos y finalmente quedó a manos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez más se estaba dando cuenta que estaba comportándose como un humano estúpido al cual las hormonas lo manipulaban, pero debía recordar una vez más que aún no era completamente humano, aún faltaba lo final y no sabía cuando iba a suceder pero tenía la esperanza de que fuese pronto; todo hasta ahora marchaba a la perfección, salvo claro está en que sus planes habían cambiado ligeramente. La fogata comenzó a sofocarle y se levantó caminando cerca del lago donde ahora era su tienda de campaña mas el único dormido en esta era Opacho, su fiel asistente; seguro el grupo de la flor estaría por ahí pero no le interesaba averiguarlo, quería estar sólo con ella. Pareciese como si la rutina de estar con ella fuese su prioridad ahora, constantemente la veía (cualquiera pudiera decir que la está mas bien vigilando pero no, no era así) siempre con sus cabellos celestes brillantes y con delicadeza.

Un paseo nocturno, pensó a la vez que miraba frente al lado donde una chica de cabellos celestes y mirada azul-esta perdida en el horizonte- caminaba sobre el agua hasta llegar al medio. Se sentó encima de unas rocas para observar la joven frente a sí que alzaba una mano hacia unos orbes que iban apareciéndose poco a poco y que la cantidad era increíblemente enorme. El chico se ató su cabellera sin mostrar que realmente estaba sorprendido y todos los orbes se dirigían hacia el entorno de la joven que sonreía, alzando sus dos manos dejando que los orbes se unieran en una sola en medio de sus manos dejándose llevar por el viento. Parpadeó varias veces, eso era nuevo para él _"¡Qué patético!"_ llegó a pensar cuando su esposa frente a él le dirigía repentinamente una mirada de soslayo que la contuvo por unos segundos.

.-"_Yo no lo creo así…después de todo también eres uno_"- le mencionó Pilika sin mover sus labios lo cual hizo que el joven sonriera para sus adentros…ya comenzaba a actuar como una persona que conoció hace 500 años que manejaba igualmente muy bien el Reishii (*lo que se conoce comúnmente como "habilidad de leer las mentes").

.- Sólo soy a medias.- le dijo Hao apoyando sus manos a cada lado suyo para enderezar la espalda cómodamente— ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó notándola seria.

.- No sucede nada.- le confirmó la chica esbozando ligeramente una sonrisa.

.- Si tú lo dices ¿Ya es hora?- le preguntó Hao mirando fijamente a la ainu quien repentinamente bajó las manos y de las luces que desprendían los orbes se fueron consumiendo poco a poco, ella dejó de pisar el agua para dejar que sus pies tocaran la profundidad del lago (que era hasta el tobillo) importándole poco si manchaba o no su vestimenta de sacerdotisa.

Ella asintió en silencio.

.- Lo he decidido.- dijo la chica y él se levantó de golpe con una mirada retenida.

.- Te veré por la mañana, prepáralo todo.- prácticamente le ordenó el chico mientras se regresaba a la tienda de campana donde ahora estaban las 3 chicas sentadas alrededor de la fogata cada una durmiendo por su parte.

Pilika quedó en donde estaba mirando a su alrededor, todo el día había estado pensando una y otra y otra vez sus movimientos que ahora debía ser el doble de precavida, esta vez no iba a permitir ser como una Aiko la cual traicionaban por la espalda y se iba a asegurar de ello. Giró sobre sus talones donde juntó sus manos y de su cuerpo empezó a desprender una aura en color lavanda que iba subiendo de tono hasta ser morado traslúcido, las telas de su vestimenta al igual que su cabello iban ascendiendo meciéndose al ritmo del cosmos que desprendía, abrió sus ojos de par en par extendiendo sus manos haciendo la figura de una estrella de cinco picos y finalizó con sus dedos tanto índice como medio (de ambas manos) hacia el frente.

Pasando unos segundos del agua brotaron diminutas gotas que daban un brillo intenso y que iban en forma de círculo alrededor de ella y se transformaban en perlas, como un collar extenso de puras perlas. Entrecerró sus ojos alzando sus manos hacia arriba mirando hacia una esfera blanca y se fue poco a poco dando la forma de una espada samurái que al tomar el puño y el sable, se hizo a la medida de ella. Un sable perfecto de puño negro y funda de madera fina, pudo detectarlo desde el momento en que sus yemas tocaron el objeto.

Al cabo de unos momentos en que apreció la herramienta frente a ella fue como si su mirada hubiese cambiado por una actitud mucho más seria y madura, el rosario alrededor suyo se había juntado por sí solo y se depositaba suavemente a su mano libre y lo guardó en un bolso de viaje donde también colocó a su cadera izquierda su arma para posesión de objetos: estaba lista para el ritual encaminándose al centro del Bosque Prohibido y esta vez…esta vez no estará sin hacer nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntó Len cuando había sentido un cosquilleo por su mejilla pensando que tal vez se trataba de un mosquito pero al abrir sus ojos, no estaba más en el Bosque Prohibido, ¿Y los demás? Se levantó tomando su arma, y se emprendió hacia adelante, o lo que él creía que era hacia adelante._

_.- ¡YOH, HORO HORO, CHOCOLOVE, RYU, LYSERG, JEANNE!- __gritaba el joven a la par que mantenía la respiración adecuada para trotar, pero no había rastros de ellos ni de nada familiar._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio la Aldea Apache como si su color y su ambiente a como lo recordaba se hubiera perdido, aquello era tan familiar pero no había nadie. Emprendió el camino lento hacia la plaza donde en el centro había una fuente ¿era un pueblo fantasma ahora? En su andar sintió que pisó algo y al mirar al suelo sus ojos se pusieron blancos al ver una madera tallada con formas de Hokkaido que dio un latido fuerte a su corazón._

_.- Pilika.- pensó inmediatamente corriendo hacia por donde estaba la fuente aunque no sabiendo muy bien qué es lo que habría ahí o hacia donde debería de ir pues no había rastros de nada._

"_Rayos, ¿dónde están todos?" comenzaba a desesperarse y se detuvo por completo cuando escuchó una voz._

_.- Si te desesperas todo estará perdido.- era una voz femenina…esa voz…Pilika, se apresuró atento por si escuchaba una vez más a su doncella (¿Qué por qué no llamarla así? Después de todo, era su meta encontrar). _

_Llegando a la plaza y fijando su vista con atención enfocó hacia una joven de cabellos largos celestes y de vestimenta blanca de sacerdotisa que traía sus manos juntas y su figura era traslúcida, abrió sus ojos de par en par y se acercó corriendo cuando a unos metros antes hubo una pared invisible que lo tumbó hasta el piso._

_.- Pero ¿qué es esto?- preguntó Len y la imagen de Pilika traslúcida se viró hasta donde estaba él con una sonrisa sincera que lo cautivó, iba en dirección hacia él—No camines más o también te tumbará a ti.- le dijo Len pues la pared parecía continuar ahí, pero la chica continuó su camino como si nada._

_.- Regresa.- le dijo Pilika._

_.- ¿Qué?- se preguntó el chico confundido y la sonrisa de Pilika se había convertido en una triste._

_.- Regresa por donde viniste Len Tao…- le dijo la joven y él se levantó, Dios, la tenía justo en frente, conteniéndose a las ganas de abrazarle fuerte sin embargo parecía un sueño._

_.- Deja de decir tonterías, ¿dónde están los demás?- miró a su alrededor y sus ojos nuevamente se pusieron en blanco al girar sobre sus talones y ver directamente a seis pilares del centro de los Grandes Espíritus que en lo alto estaban atados con las cabezas cabizbajas a todos por quienes él buscaba._

_Yoh, Lyserg, incluso Jeanne, Chocolove, Ryu, Horo Horo, todos como si se encontraran…como si se encontraran…no, el simple hecho de pensarlo le daban escalofríos._

_.- No…- murmuró dejándose caer de rodillas. _

_.- Debes irte Len…no tiene caso.- escuchó la voz de Pilika y sintió frío su hombro derecho pues la figura traslúcida de ella le estaba tomando de él._

_.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- le preguntó Len al borde lágrimas y se viró a verla._

_.- Esta no es tu guerra.- le dijo ella alzando una ceja manteniéndose firme en lo que estaba diciendo y observó que de su mano izquierda tenía una espada samurái desvainada—Ellos lo intentaron.- le dijo Pilika señalando a los demás y Len se molestó_

_.- ¿Y por qué sólo yo…dime por qué?- espetó el chico cuando ella se acercó a él y vio que le tomaba con ambas manos sus mejillas y se acercaba dándole un frío beso en los labios que, aunque no sintiese nada, cerró sus párpados abriéndolos de golpe casi de inmediato al escuchar un grito desgarrador._

_La chica traslúcida de Pilika se vio envuelta de espíritus malignos envueltos en fuego que la tapaban completamente y ella se tomaba con ambas manos la cabeza._

_.- NO, SUÉLTENLA.- dijo Len tomando su arma sin embargo la figura de un Hao con media sonrisa le miraba maquiavélico mirando divertido sus reacciones y le señaló con su arma, Len se abalanzó contra él y al chocar espada con espada, sintió como si una marea de entre fuego y viento se mezclasen, zarandeándolo una y otra vez, no podía gritar, no, todo era confusión…_

.- ¿Len? ¿Len? Despierta, Len, ¿por qué gritas?- escuchó una voz lejana.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe con su arma en su máxima posesión de objetos tomando a la persona que lo estaba sacudiendo frente a él por la camisa…era Horo Horo quien traía su vista tranquila y el chino traía respiración entrecortada.

.- Ya me puedes soltar.- dijo Horo Horo y el chino lo soltó con una ceja alzada mirando que estaban en el Bosque Prohibido y ya era de día, Jeanne le observaba preocupada y todos estaban a su entorno.

.- Lo siento.- dijo Len después de unos momentos incorporándose para levantar dejando la posesión y Bason no habló sólo se le veía una expresión sin entender.

.- Estabas gritando.- le dijo Jeanne y el chico de mirada dorada le miró.

.- Tuve una pesadilla…fue demasiado real.- explicó él como si eso fuese lo que realmente pasó o concluyó sin embargo la chica de cabellos platinos se acercó a él negando en silencio.

.- O posiblemente premoniciones ¿podrías decirnos lo que viste?- le dijo Jeanne pero el chico notó que traía sudor frío en su frente y lo limpió con un pañuelo que le entregaba Lyserg.

.- Gritaste cosas de Hao.- le dijo Yoh a su amigo quien ya recuperaba el aliento tranquilamente.

.- Y de mi hermana también.- le dijo Horo Horo cruzándose de brazos esperando una explicación, todos lo miraban impaciente esperando a que finalmente hablara.

.- Debemos ir al pilar de los Grandes Espíritus...ahí está Pilika; eso es lo que importa créanme.- dijo Len y todos asintieron en silencio cuando se escuchó el sonido extraño.

Como si mil voces se unieran en una sola, y viraron su vista en dirección hacia el centro del Bosque Prohibido y se desprendía una ráfaga de luz muy potente que cegó a todos por unos instantes y una vez más, se escuchaba la firme presencia de los Grandes Espíritus que en torbellino anunciando su despertar. Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

.- Es hora.- dijo Jeanne comenzando a correr en dirección hacia el centro seguida por los demás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- No me importa el método que utilicen, sólo no quiero estorbos.- dijo Hao sumamente molesto a tres chicas que ya estaban listas para la batalla que estaba por comenzar.

.- No lo defraudaremos señor Hao.- dijo Kana con su habitual mondadientes en su boca colocándose los guantes negros a la vez que Ashcroft se ponía a su izquierda.

.- Mari no se dejará tampoco.- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de lado que cualquiera que la veía diría que estaba loca.

.- ¡Trick or treat!- sonrió Macchi como cuando ya es Halloween y esta esperando a que los dulces lleguen.

Hao sonrió y las tres se desvanecieron dirigiéndose al punto de ataque, mientras él se colocaba un chaleco negro a su torso (parecido al de Silver) y se ataba su cabellera larga en una coleta baja, Opacho le entregaba su capa blanca y se la colocaba alrededor de su cuello y miraba hacia el pilar de los grandes Espíritus que desde hacía unos instantes ya había comenzado el ritual…aparecieron 3 figuras conocidas tanto para Opacho como para Hao…

.- Tal vez deberían de ir.- dijo Hao mirando a Haku, un chico de ojos dorados, a Nefertiri, una espíritu guerrera egipcia y a Koi, un pandemonion negro que se sentaba frente a él.

.- _Podríamos de serle de ayuda_.- mencionó Haku con voz lejana y Nefer asintió.

.- Ya no será necesario…me han ayudado bastante en todo este tiempo, su trabajo se verá recompensado.- mencionó el joven cuando los tres travels dieron una reverencia y al igual que los demás orbes que estaban en el cielo, fueron en dirección al centro del Bosque Prohibido- Vamos Opacho.- dijo Hao caminando al punto de reunión de su esposa seguido por el niño.

.- Sí señor Hao.- obedeció el pequeño quien iba tras él a unos cuantos pasos pero tardándose un poco ya que habían luces muy extrañas en forma de bolitas brillantes, como copos de nieve, el pequeño lo relacionó de esa manera ya que caía majestuosamente del cielo e iban en dirección al centro.

.- Son almas, no te separes tanto Opacho.- le dijo rotundamente el de cabellos largos y el niño se le acercó rápidamente.

.- ¿Todo esto es obra de la dama Pilika?- le preguntó Opacho a Hao ya estando a su derecha.

.- Sí...está llamando las almas para pasar al otro lado.- le dijo el chico tomando repentinamente su brazo derecho tapando el tatuaje del Ankh lo cual llamó la atención de Opacho, y ni se diga de la expresión que Hao trató de ocultar (algo parecido a malestar estomacal).

.- ¿Señor Hao, qué le sucede?- le preguntó el niño, había alcanzado a ver que el tatuaje había tomado un ligero color carmesí.

.- Nada Opacho.- pero el pequeño sabía que su señor le mentía, lo conocía muy bien.

Se apresuraron, estaban por llegar a la entrada de los pilares donde como era de esperarse, había dos águilas blancas en medio del arco principal y que al llegar se escucharon voces lejanas tanto de hombre como mujer.

.- _Mostrad sus intenciones_.- decían ambas presencias y el pequeño Opacho alzó una ceja pero Hao continuó caminando como si nada.

.- No nos harán daño.- dijo Hao haciendo otra mueca extraña de incomodidad tapándose el tatuaje.

Opacho no mencionó nada sólo optó por continuarle el camino lo cual al cruzar por ambos pilares efectivamente no sucedió nada. Las almas continuaban rumbo al espiral fuerte de luz que se desprendía de en medio y que a la distancia de donde ellos estaban se veía a una chica de cabellos celestes que hablaba en un dialecto distinto, Opacho jamás había escuchado esas palabras y se viró para ver a Hao, le extrañó que no estaba con él, de hecho él se encontraba ahora atrás, se sostenía fuertemente el tatuaje que ahora estaba como al rojo vivo y Hao tenía una expresión molesta.

.- Señor Hao…- se acercó Opacho preocupado.

.- Esto me pasa por confiarme demasiado.- se quejaba el chico y con una seña indicó al pequeño que no se acercara, aunque no le gustase, Opacho se dirigió a recargarse en uno de los pilares.

.- Yo diría que más bien…- se escuchó la voz de Pilika, que efectivamente le estaba hablando desde su posición—Estás cargando con un mal que te pesa en estas tierras sagradas.- le dijo la chica con seriedad mientras que las almas iban hacia el centro y que se perdían entre el torbellino grande blanco que iba en dirección al cielo.

Hao tomó con fuerza su antebrazo y se acercaba a ella quien también se acercaba a él. Digamos que no estaba para bromas de la ainu, pero era cierto. Le pesaba el Ankh desde el momento en que pisó tierra santa, posiblemente por que después de todo, es una maldición que había tomado a la fuerza. La chica se le acercó tomándole de los hombros al notarlo que pareciera que se iba a caer.

.- Te dije que había sido un precio muy alto.- le dijo ella sin atreverse todavía a tocar la zona del tatuaje que estaba en rojo vivo.

.- Preferiría que me dieses la oportunidad de continuar en este mundo como humano; tal como te lo había dicho la primera vez que te encontré.- le dijo Hao con mucha pesadez en su voz tomándole del antebrazo con la mano libre que tenía mirándole a sus ojos azules.

Pilika miraba sin expresión alguna a Hao que después de unos segundos comenzaba a tornarse una ligera sonrisa, con su mano derecha en un puño deslizó sus dedos hasta abrirlos y soplar ligeramente en dirección al castaño dando destellos entre blancos y celestes que cubrieron tanto el rostro de Hao y que fueron eliminando por completo la cruz del Ankh. El castaño cerró los ojos sintiendo que de su cuerpo notara una calidez que después de que Pilika terminó, se llevó una mano a su mejilla y pellizcó ligeramente sintiendo dolor, una curiosa pesadez en sus pies al notar la superficie de la tierra en la que se encontraba, mirando su mano que de un ligero transparente ahora se convertía de lleno el color, apretó la mano notando lo fuerte que podía ser y más cuando aplicaba fuerza…escuchó que la ainu reía en forma de burla y la observó.

.- Posiblemente sientas mareos.- dijo la ainu dando media vuelta dispuesta a continuar con el ritual sin embargo Hao la aprisionó entre sus brazos sorprendiendo a la chica y acercándola contra sí. Este abrazo fue muy distinto a los que antes se daban, estaba tan lleno de calor y protección, descendió sus manos donde se encontraban esos brazos que pasaban por debajo de su busto comprobando así que el chico había dejado de ser un travel para ser un humano otra vez. Tal cual el cuento de la sirenita, así lo relacionó sonriendo acordándose de cuando estuvieron en Middle House y en Japón. Escuchaba y sentía su respiración cerca de su oído, Hao le depositaba con sus propios labios suaves besos que iban por su cuello subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y dado que la cercanía de sus cuerpos era mucha, podría jurar que sentía las palpitaciones del muchacho latir tan rápidamente que ella lo igualó al poco rato.

Ella subió su mano para tomarle de la mejilla cerrando sus párpados dejándose llevar por el contacto, como ligeras descargas eléctricas, mezclado con el dulce aire que se presentaba mas el cántico de las orbes que parecían bailar por alrededor suyo armonizando el momento haciéndolo parecer eterno, ella parpadeó varias veces dándose cuenta de que mantenía sentimientos encontrados hacia su esposo, pero en cierta manera no podía evitar acordarse de Len, suspiró esperanzada de que se regresara junto con su hermano y amigos de vuelta a Japón pues ella tenía cosas qué hacer…en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a suceder, eran tan predecibles que era posible verlos en cualquier momento. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Hao.

.- Pilika…gobernemos el mundo.- le dijo Hao mientras ella abría los ojos de par en par separándose de su pecho-Haríamos de él un lugar mejor, con campos llenos de flores, pastos verdes, tranquilidad, tú y yo como reyes.- le mencionó el shaman lo cual Pilika fruncía el entrecejo muy extrañada, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué no veía que aún tenía trabajo qué hacer? Vinieron a invadirle demasiadas preguntas acordándose de Aiko, olvidándose de ellas cuando Hao le dio un beso en la mejilla como si mirase algo demasiado tierno.

.- Pero las almas…- murmuraba la chica, completando la frase en su mente. No podía perder más la cabeza, Hao…hablaba enserio.

La viró para que mirase sus ojos, la palabra sorpresa no describía del todo lo que la chica experimentaba, sabía que la noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada, pero sus labios sintieron calor cuando le había dado un ligero beso, que al igual que los abrazos, el beso parecía tener forma, sabor, ritmo, no podía describir tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, un deseo incontrolable que también lo pudo notar en él, en una extraña necesidad de sed de caricias notándolo emocionado entre cada beso dado.

.- Ahora que estoy aquí, podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos ¿no te agrada la idea?- le preguntó él mirándole con cierta impaciencia pues la ainu no tenía palabras aún.

.- No que no me agrade, pero, ¿cómo piensas hacer eso? El torneo de los Shamanes terminó hace tiempo y no sabemos cuando vuelvan a iniciar.- le preguntó ella cuando se separó de ella y la tenía frente a frente observándolo caminar rumbo al torbellino de los Grandes Espíritus.

.- A estas alturas, ya no se ocupa un torneo…- musitó mirando con mucha ambición el torbellino frente a él, a un paso, a sólo un paso.

.- Hao…yo—fue silenciada por un pequeño quien apresurado tenía una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

.- ¡Señor Hao!- alarmó el niño acercándose y Asakura se giró soltando a su esposa topándose con un grupo grande de chicos más o menos entre las mismas edades donde se les acompañaba de una joven de cabellos platinos quien tomaba posición tras un inglés, tenían expresiones de sudor y de suciedad en sus ropajes a excepción de un chino quien parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada, los demás parecían como si hubieran luchado una batalla sin embargo Hao tenía una sonrisa en los labios mientras tres chicas se colocaban tras él con sus armas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Faltaba poco para llegar al centro del Pilar de los Grandes Espíritus liderados por un chino que traía mirada impaciente, era como si nunca fuesen a llegar al dichoso lugar, pensaba cuando repentinamente chocó con una pared invisible que frenó tanto a él como a sus amigos el camino.

.- ¿Qué pasó qué pasó? Vamos pue'- se quejó Chocolove pues había chocado con Ryu.

.- ¿Qué sucede Len? ¿por qué te detienes?- dijo Horo Horo molesto y Kororo salió molesta.

.- ¡No fue por que yo quisiera! ¿qué no ven que algo me tumbó?- dijo Len señalando al frente.

.- Pero si no hay nada, ¿cómo que te tumbó?- preguntó Ryu y Morphine señaló con el péndulo de Lyserg que había enemigos al frente y tomó a la doncella Jeanne hasta detrás de todos ellos.

.- ¡Quédese ahí doncella! Parece que hay problemas.- mencionó el inglés e Yoh tomó camino hacia Len con su espada.

.- ¡Quiénes son, respondan!- gritó Yoh cuando una chica de cabellos naranjas había aparecido junto con su espíritu acompañante de una calabaza de Halloween y sonreía estirándose divertida.

.- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarles pasar, órdenes del señor Hao.- dijo Macchi haciéndose la juguetona del momento tomando su escoba.

.- ¿Otra vez tú?- preguntó Horo Horo—Y ¿las otras dos locas?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

.- Sólo yo basto contra todos ustedes.- dijo Macchi cruzándose de brazos y Len tomó posesión de objetos.

.- Mira niñita no tengo tiempo qué perder contigo será mejor que nos dejes pasar si no quieres que te lastimemos.- dijo el chino e Yoh intentó calmarlo con las manos hacia el frente para que bajara su arma.

.- Chicos…- habló Lyserg llamando la atención de todos (aunque nadie viró a verlo)—Yo me encargo, vayan por Pilika antes de que sea tarde…te la encargo Len, doncella…váyase por favor.- decía el inglés mientras Yoh le sonreía ligeramente para tomarle del hombro al chino.

.- Yo ayudaré a Lyserg, vayan.- dijo Ryu colocándose junto al peliverde y Jeanne se acercaba con Yoh.

.- Tengan cuidado.- asintió Yoh y dejaron a la chica pelinaranja quien sólo reía al ver cómo se distribuían y los demás tomaban camino.

.- Ya me encargaré de ustedes.- decía cuando pasaron por su perfil y dejándola tras ellos y tomó posesión de objetos—Esto será divertido.-

Al cabo de unos 10 metros más se toparon con la segunda chica, esta vez era alta de cabellos azules quien tenía un palillo en su boca que les tapaba en el camino hacia el centro.

.- Ay, para qué hablé tan rápido.- dijo Horo Horo pues pensaba literalmente que sólo sería Macchi su rival.

.- ¡Ashcroft!- la chica no iba a hablar para nada con ellas, ella directamente llamó a su espíritu para tomar posesión e impedir el paso.

.- Chocolove…- murmuró Yoh y el moreno se alegró al escuchar su nombre.

.- Usted ordene nomás.- bromeó el chico haciendo aparecer a Mic.

.- Nosotros entretendremos a Kana, ustedes vayan.- decía Yoh a Horo Horo pues comprendía que en esta ocasión no era a él quien esperaban, aunque luego de decir eso se escuchó fuerte un disparo que hizo que el cuarteto de chicos se dispersara y metros atrás de Kana estaba una rubia de vestido negro con su misma faceta sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

.- Ay mamá.- se quejó Chocolove y Horo Horo observó a Yoh.

.- Creo que te quiere linchar man.- le dijo Horo Horo tomando posesión con Kororo en su tabla—Chocolove y yo nos quedaremos con la azul, Yoh con la loca rubia…Len, Jeanne, vayan por Pilika.- decía Horo Horo.

.- Si nos separamos todos, sólo nos tomará más tiempo llegar a Pilika, esto no está bien.- decía la doncella e Yoh la observó.

.- Pues no pero, no nos queda opción jijiji.- sonreía el chico cuando miró que una rubia cambiaba su expresión seria por una de dolor…como si el reír le produjera una tristeza a la chica que tomaba su muñeco a la vez que Yoh hacia posesión con Amidamaru.

Len se acercó a la chica tomándola del antebrazo y jalándola con él corriendo hacia el Pilar, ya no había nada –o al menos eso esperaba- que les interrumpiera su camino hasta ahí, aunque la doncella no quisiera terminó por acceder.

.- Prepárese para reír señorita, con mi ombliguito de la risa.- mencionaba Chocolove a la peli azul quien alzó una ceja tirando su palillo a otro lado.

.- Por favor ¿quién va a reír con esos chistes tan malos?- decía la chica caminando hacia el otro extremo dando espacio a Marion quien también retrocedía un poco donde un Yoh sólo se dedicaba a portar su espada frente a frente esperando cualquier ataque.

.- En otros momentos eso diría yo pero dadas las circunstancias, te haré segundas Chocolove.- decía el ainu que controlaba el hielo mientras Kana se cruzaba de brazos.

.- Ésa actitud me gusta más, ataquen entonces, ¡ASHCROFT!- mandó a su armadura a luchar escuchándose fuertes detonaciones iniciando una batalla, en lo que Yoh trataba de descifrar las miradas que le lanzaba de vez en cuando la rubia, que no entendía por qué pero no podía bajar la guardia, si que era impredecible.

.- Esta vez Mari no se dejará…sigues siendo un payaso.- decía Marion mientras Yoh bajaba poco a poco su espada.

.- Jijiji no soy payaso, no me dedico a eso.- le decía amablemente Yoh pero Marion le atacó con una bala que con facilidad esquivó el muchacho extrañado por la actitud que tomó.

.- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!- le espetó la chica.

.- Pero si yo no me estoy burlando.- alzó Yoh una ceja—No entiendo cómo después de tanto tiempo, sigues al lado de Hao…¿qué no ven que las sigue utilizando?- le dijo Yoh y la chica por primera vez en la historia de Yoh: le sonrió-se veía tan extraña que Yoh tragó saliva-

.- A Mari no le interesa si Hao la está utilizando para llevar a cabo sus planes…Mari sólo quería ver a Yoh Asakura una vez más…Mari quería verlo para derrotarlo.- le dijo ladeando la cabeza al lado derecho.

.- Sigo sin entenderte ¿cuáles son las intenciones de mi hermano?- le preguntó tratando de sacar información pero la rubia le mandó otra bala.

.- Eso a Yoh Asakura no le tiene por qué interesar…ahora ataca si no quieres que Mari te…mate.- le decía poco a poco.

Al ver que el chico no hacía nada, mandó una ráfaga de balas contra el chico que corría para defenderse y una que otra sólo las esquivaba con Amidamaru, los ataques de ella parecían muy diferentes a la última vez que se habían enfrentado, sin duda la chica había entrenado mucho, pero ¿porqué Mari estaba tan desesperada en querer acabar con él? ¿Tanto coraje le tenía?

Macchi lanzaba como dulces a sus oponentes que fácilmente pudieron esquivar, Tokagero había tomado con sus diferentes cabezas en la carroza las piernas y los brazos para que Morphine pudiese atacar sin problemas. Lyserg miraba a Macchi con demasiada naturalidad, como muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo aunque sus movimientos fuesen lelos.

.- "Aquí algo no anda bien"- pensaba una y otra vez hasta que vio la oportunidad perfecta de atacar y terminó por que Morphine hiciera su espectacular torre de Londres y cayera sobre la peli naranja que la dejó lastimada, Ryu se acercó dejando su posesión de objetos para ver si no habían lastimado tanto a la pobre chica.

.- Oye Lyserg…es mi imaginación o esto es demasiado fácil.- le dijo el chico alzando las cejas.

.- No…es demasiado fácil…- susurró el chico acercándose a ver el pulso de la joven que aprovechando que el chico se había arrodillado lo tumbó con un movimiento de piernas y retrocedía con un salto mortal hacia atrás cayendo al piso con sus pies.

.- Hasta luego tontos.- dicho esto desapareció y entre ellos se miraron extrañados.

.- ¿Para qué nos habrá mandado Hao todo esto?- se preguntó Ryu y Lyserg se molestó.

.- Para hacernos perder tiempo, vamos, hay que ayudar a Horo Horo.- mencionó Lyserg corriendo hacia donde estaban el ainu y Chocolove.

Marion estaba más que furiosa lanzándole una y otra y otra vez balazos a Yoh aunque era inevitable para el punto de vista del hermano de su amo, que él era muchísimo mejor que ella, ante un ataque donde ella parecía perder la tranquilidad Yoh llegó con su espada a apuntarle a su cuello, como la primera vez que la había derrotado, pero para más sorpresa de Asakura: ella estaba llorando.

.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso piensas ganar sin dar el golpe final?- le preguntó Mari más molesta que nada e Yoh bajó la espada.

.- Tus ataques de ira y rabia son patéticos, creí que querías derrotarme.- le dijo Yoh pero Mari soltó su muñeco para llevarse sus manos a los ojos.

.- Te odio Yoh Asakura…te odio…te odio…- mencionaba la chica e Yoh no podía opinar al respecto, ella estaba en todo su derecho, podía entender ese sentimiento.

.- ¡Yoh! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Lyserg pues Horo Horo y Chocolove habían acabado con Kana, o más bien al igual que Macchi sencillamente se fue.

Asakura asintió mientras la rubia continuaba sollozándose tapándose los ojos y cayendo de rodillas al piso como una desamparada María Magdalena, los chicos sólo alzaron una ceja y comenzaron a retirarse excusándose de que tenían qué alcanzar a Len, pues todo parecía una trampa para hacerlos perder tiempo. Yoh había sido el último en abandonar el área aunque sentía pena por la rubia quien poco a poco se tranquilizaba...notando que un moreno se había acercado lo suficiente para ponerse de cuclillas frente a ella, y le indicaba que retirara sus manos. Ella lo hizo mostrando sus ojos llorosos, Yoh le sonrió como normalmente sabe hacerlo pero su reacción tardó cuando Marion se abalanzó contra él besándole los labios pasando sus brazos por el cuello, Yoh traía sus ojos de par en par, no esperaba esto, temiendo que Anna en cualquier momento pudiese llegar ahí mismo sería su tumba, Marion se separó sin pena alguna para darle otro beso pero mucho más ligero que el anterior para acercarse a su oído.

.- Mari odia a Yoh Asakura…por que Mari lo ama…lo ama desde que le dijo que era maravillosa, Mari jamás podría matar a Yoh...adiós.- se separó de él desapareciendo como cuando llegaron para pelear e Yoh sencillamente suspiró mientras Amidamaru aparecía poco a poco.

.- De modo que era eso…- murmuraba Yoh poniendo sus manos tras la nuca mirando el cielo entristecido.

.- ¿Era eso?- cuestionó su espíritu acompañante.

.- Sus ataques me parecían que no querían atacar a nadie, todo el tiempo parecía molesta y dolida…ahora entiendo por qué. Amidamaru…- volteó Yoh con su sonrisa.

.- Diga amo.- le dijo el samurái pero Yoh cambió su sonrisa por un llanto y una gota enorme en la cabeza.

.- Ni una palabra a Anna, o si no me asesina aquí mismo.- se lamentaba con cascaditas en los ojos y el samurái lo igualó.

.- Descuide, no pensaba hacerlo.- se reía nervioso el espíritu, ya cuando finalmente escuchó eso, se compuso para continuar su camino tras Len y los demás quienes ya estaban en la puerta de los Grandes Espíritus y sólo lo esperaban a él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el aire todavía pasaban orbes ya sean grandes o pequeñas por todo el Pilar que iban en dirección al centro perdiéndose de vista en el torbellino donde el principal centro de atención era en una chica de cabellos celestes que desde hacía rato había comenzado con el ritual, pero estaba en completa pausa, pues no sólo había hecho que su esposo volviese a la vida como un humano común y corriente, sino que ahora…después de tanto tiempo, una mirada de ojos dorados se estaba cruzando con la de ella, lo cual hizo que su corazón latiese demasiado rápido. No sabía si sonreír o llorar, pero Hao estaba frente a ella, junto con sus tres lacayas más fieles que habían ido a ayudarle para terminar con el ritual. Len al igual que la doncella Jeanne, Lyserg, Yoh, Chocolove, su hermano y Ryu estaban ahí una vez más en el Pilar, el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse tenso.

.- Por primera vez en la vida me alegra su retraso.- dijo Hao con cinismo mirando a cada uno de ellos y chocando su mirada con la doncella de hierro— Ah ¿tú también?- decía Hao mirándole directamente a sus ojos rubíes.

.- No eres el único que sabe de antiguos rumbos Hao.- le espetó la chica.

.- ¿Y cómo es que una niña devota a Dios sabe de esos antiguos rumbos?- le preguntó divertido cruzándose de brazos.

.- Una tiene que estudiar todas las ramas para saber a lo que se enfrenta y saber cómo derrotarlas.- le espetó haciendo que Hao ladeara su cabeza como ignorando todo aquello mencionado.

.- Lo sentimos señor Hao, quisimos retrasarlos más tiempo.- dijo Kana excusándose con él pero él las volteó a ver.

.- Da igual.- dijo el chico acercándose a Pilika para tomarle de la barbilla pues esta parecía mirar el suelo como si hubiese algo más interesante qué ver.

.- Oye tú, deja a mi hermana en paz, no sé qué mentiras le habrás dicho pero si no quieres que Yoh termine contigo como la última vez.- gritó Horo Horo.

.- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que hablas demasiado?- se viró para ver a su "cuñado" quien aún no tenía idea de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos—Continúa- le indicó a Pilika quien lo observó para después notar que una mirada de ojos dorados se clavaba fijamente en ella que lo notó.

Dorado contra celeste, fue como si el mundo dejase de estar por unos segundos y sólo estaban ellos dos, pero a pesar de aquella mirada que decían mucho, él se veía molesto y con muchas dudas, finalmente habían llegado hacia donde estaba ella, pero ¿ahora qué va a pasar? ¿Por qué entre ella y Hao parecía ver tanta confianza? Pilika bajó la mirada cuando pudo una vez más dando media vuelta y acercándose frente al torbellino una vez más.

.- Pilika…- se atrevió a susurrar.

Lo escuchó hablar, deteniendo su andar mas no volteó a verle, las primeras letras que le escuchaba desde hacía mucho tiempo eran las que formaban su nombre, sus ojos al igual que su corazón se alegraron pero no podía hacer nada, estaba decidida y tenía que terminar con todo eso. Continuó su caminar.

.- ¡Pilika!- Len Tao alzó más la voz cuando no podía creer que estaba siendo ignorado, iba a hablar una vez más cuando frente a frente se topó con una mirada castaña que comenzó a reír malévolamente y lo tomaba de la camisa haciendo que todos reaccionaran tomando posesión de objetos.

.- Yoh no te dijo nada ¿verdad Len Tao?- sonrió al ver que el chino no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando, pues todavía estaba en shock ante el impacto de tener a su enemigo frente a frente así de rápido—Yoh ¿por qué no les dijiste? Pensé que estarías alegrado de que tu hermano se haya casado.- diciendo esto como con ironía soltando al chino—Y de la manera más atenta, aléjate de mi esposa.-

.- ¿De qué….RAYOS está hablando Hao, Yoh?- le preguntó Horo Horo pescando a Yoh de un hombro sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando mientras Chocolove daba un gritito con los ojos como platos.

.- ¿Es cierto lo que este patán está diciendo?- preguntó Lyserg tartamudeando pues la simple idea era loca.

.- ¿Qué hizo qué la señorita Pilika?- al mismo tiempo habló Ryu con la boca muy abierta.

.- Chicos, discúlpenme…no pensé que fuese verdad, me puedo esperar de todo de él, que no sé en qué creerle.- dijo Yoh explicando y Len observó a Pilika que estaba visiblemente alterada pero que continuaba nuevamente su dirección hacia el pilar.

.- Ah bueno, creí que eran por otras cosas, pero ahora que lo saben…sólo lo diré una vez: lárguense de aquí, no respondo por lo que les pueda pasar.- dijo dándose vuelta y tanto Kana, como Mari y Macchi tomaban posesión de objetos.

.- ¡De ninguna manera nos iremos sin la señorita Pilika!- dijo Ryu con su espada de madera al frente.

.- ¡Ja! ¿Y qué harán al respecto? ¿Llevársela a la fuerza? Su deber es estar aquí…conmigo…nosotros nos encargaremos de un nuevo mundo, puedes estar tranquilo puercoespín que la cuidaré como nadie la ha cuidado y eso te incluye a ti.- le dijo Hao a Horo Horo que rechinaba sus dientes.

.- Eres un maldito demonio.- susurró Horokeu demasiado molesto.

.- Doncella…por favor aléjese de aquí.- murmuró Lyserg a Jeanne quien había ido tras uno de los pilares por donde estaba también Opacho que alegre veía toda la escena, era posible que su amo también entrase en acción-solo de ser necesario- y era algo que no se podía perder.

.- Ustedes eligen.- continuó Hao mientras las tres chicas se ponían posición de combate mientras sus espíritus.

.- Yoh ¿crees poder contra él?- le preguntó en un susurro Len a Yoh cuando estaban de costado a costado e Yoh tomaba posesión de objetos notando a su hermano demasiado tranquilo.

.- Esto no me gusta nada, lo que me parece extraño es que Pilika esté frente al pilar aún…si atacamos tiene que ser por los alrededores.- dijo Yoh cuando observó que Hao daba la espalda y hacia un ademán con la mano de poca importancia.

.- Encárguense de ellos.- ordenó mientras las tres asentían y se acercaban a tomar posición donde estaba Hao, y Pilika miró de reojo al castaño que él notó su seriedad.

.- Dijiste que no lastimarías a nadie.- dijo ella aún con su concentración del ritual.

.- Tus amigos son testarudos, me parece que las cosas no han quedado bien en claro…será mejor iniciar, apártate.- le indicó tomando su posesión de objetos que hizo que la chica se voltease a verle confundida, él traía una mirada y una sonrisa de victoria que no cabía con ella.

.- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- preguntó la ainu sin embargo el chico hizo llamar a su espíritu de fuego tomando una forma grande el cual llamó la atención de todos. La ainu se tapó la boca con los ojos en blanco sin poder creer lo que veía—No lo hagas…- le dijo la chica.

.- Para casos extremos, requieren medidas extremas cariño, no te acerques.- le dijo él frente al torbellino.

.- Esto sería peor que el Ankh, Hao…- decía la chica sin embargo el joven castaño parecía no prestar atención.

.- ¿Acaso Hao piensa…-Lyserg se quedó callado sin poder contenerse.

.- No ¿otra vez?- preguntó Horo Horo alzando la voz teniendo a Kana enfrente quien invocaba a un Ashcroft a la pelea.

Pilika iba a detener a Hao sin embargo este se adentró del torbellino de luz con una risa malévola notando cómo se iba perdiendo poco a poco el espíritu que daba un rugido muy fuerte y comiéndose a las almas que se encontraban en medio; al mismo tiempo haciendo que las orbes que iban adentrándose se consumieran por completo por un aire de fuego que cubrió el lugar lanzando a una peli celeste a varios metros de donde se encontraba; Opacho se bajó del pilar corriendo al lado de la ainu revisando si estaba bien viendo cómo un aura de su cuerpo se desprendía poco a poco dejándola pálida y muy fría, sus cabellos estaban alborotados y su rostro tenía ligeras manchas debido al suelo con el que bruscamente había azotado.

.- ¡PILIKA!- gritaron Len y Horo Horo al mismo tiempo al notar que la chica intentaba detener a Hao sin embargo el impacto la lanzó lejos pero Kana le impedía el paso.

.- Pilika, reacciona.- le dijo Yoh pero la chica quedó sin responder.

Después de unos momentos, un Espíritu de Fuego tenía la imagen dorada que hacía tiempo atrás la habían visto, haciendo que Hao pareciese un dios y que tenía un semblante triunfante bajando majestuosamente del espíritu y mirando sus manos con una sonrisa, entrecerrando y abriendo sus manos como si estuviesen llenas de poder, al punto de pensar que tal vez era irreal, sin embargo: lo era, era real, tenía en sus manos el poder.

.- Veo que ha valido la pena todo...el Ankh y el soplido de Shituseiko…- susurraba cuando vio a un Opacho al lado de una peli celeste que estaba boca abajo en el suelo con sus cabellos revueltos, se acercó a ella a paso lento con una mirada bastante apenada, en el aspecto de que le daba lástima ahora la joven que yacía en el suelo.

.- Eres un maldito Hao…te aprovechaste de Pilika para volver a la vida y ahora ¿la traicionas así, apoderándote de los Grandes Espíritus?- decía una doncella Jeanne quien estaba demasiado entristecida pues se imaginaba lo peor en la ainu que no reaccionaba.

.- ¡Sin vergüenza, no te lo perdonaré nunca!- continuó Horo Horo sin poder contenerse a lanzar un ataque de nieve lo cual, sorprendentemente Kana lo hizo esquivar con Ashcroft haciendo notar que eran más fuertes de lo que creyeron devolviendo su propio ataque que hizo que Horo chocara con uno de los pilares y Jeanne llegó rápido a atenderlo.

Hao llegó hasta donde estaba Pilika virándola para tomarla de la cintura y de la espalda cargándola, notando que la chica realmente no pesaba mucho dejándola en la mesa de piedra donde la recostó suave acariciando sus cabellos largos celestes y se retiraba su capa para colocarla debajo de la cabeza de la ainu a modo de almohada. Yoh con paso lento comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba su hermano gemelo, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que estaba Marion frente a él pero la rubia a pesar de tener a su espíritu acompañante en máxima posesión de objetos no le atacaba.

.- ¡Marion, qué estás haciendo, acábalo!- le ordenaba Kana

.- Marion, despierta.- le decía Macchi sin embargo era como si Yoh la hubiese petrificado.

.- Yo…yo…- Mari no podía hablar, solo observaba como el chico del cual se había enamorado de él se acercaba con decisión hacia el señor Hao, Kana y Macchi iban a atacar pero fueron detenidas tanto por Ryu y por Horo Horo.

.- Yoh ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Len cuando el chico había pasado por la guardia de Marion y estando a unos metros de su hermano mirándose mutuamente.

.- Será mejor que llevemos este encuentro en otra parte…ya has causado demasiado daño…lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué?-

.- ¿Por qué dices? Yoh, tú mismo lo has visto, todos ustedes lo han visto gracias a la Bitácora Mágica…ahora sí obtendré lo que siempre he deseado, un mundo lleno de shamanes, gobernado por mí.-

.- ¿Bajo qué costo, con la vida de Pilika? Eso no tiene perdón.- le dijo Yoh cuando Hao comenzó a reír.

.- Hablan como si estuviera muerta; sólo se desmayó…le dije que no se acercara pero creo que se llevó un fuerte susto, su poder con el de los Grandes Espíritus hizo un choque muy fuerte.- le dijo Hao bastante serio dejando de atender a Pilika dejándola con Opacho quien se puso a un lado de ella.

.- Entonces ¿para qué fue todo el asunto del Baile de los Espíritus?- preguntó su gemelo.

.- Era la manera más rápida y segura de volver a la tierra en menos tiempo, así no tendría que esperar 500 años y no tendría que ir a buscarte para que me devuelvas ésa alma; si estoy aquí es por que ella también lo ha decidido, ella debía aprender todo lo necesario del Alma Pura y obtener sus poderes…sin embargo, dentro de sus estudios hubo desconcentraciones…no contaba que la presencia de Len Tao distrajera tanto su atención, así que ordené a varios travels a alejarse de ella, y por cada vez que se acercara él resultaría herido, ¿no lo notaron acaso por qué repentinamente Pilika dejó de hablarle?…lo que me percato es que no sólo él ha resultado ser un estorbo, sino todos ustedes.- comenzaba a hablar con demasiada frialdad y su mirada denotaba maldad lo cual hizo que Yoh diera un paso atrás tomando su posesión de objetos mirando de reojo a Len quien también tomaba posición de combate.

.- De modo que ¿fuiste tú?- le preguntó Len acordándose de las veces en que nunca se podía acercar a Pilika, bajando poco a poco su arma mirando a la chica que estaba recostada en esa cama de piedra.

.- Tenía qué hacerlo, realmente me salió bastante difícil quitarle de la cabeza tu existencia, pero eso no importa ya…es más claro que el agua que ella desea estar conmigo. Les daré una oportunidad…pueden permanecer a mi lado como shamanes en el nuevo mundo que pienso hacer o morir ¿qué dicen?- les preguntó Hao mirando principalmente a su hermano menor quien sólo cerraba los párpados.

.- Sí fue después de todo una trampa entonces…como dijo Jeanne…sólo utilizaste de sus poderes y de sus sentimientos para apoderarte de los Grandes Espíritus, sabiendo que esto podría lastimarle.- comentaba Yoh.

.- Como siempre pensando hasta de lo peor Yoh…te equivocas, nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarle, después de todo es mi esposa, junto con ella crearé un mundo único, el mundo que siempre he querido para los shamanes gobernados por el Shaman King y por Shituseiko…dejando a un lado el romanticismo…les estoy dando esa oportunidad de estar en él, ¿qué dicen?-

.- ¡Por supuesto que nunca nos uniríamos a alguien como tú imbécil!- le gritó Lyserg llamando a Morphine a atacar con su péndulo pero Hao sólo sonrió de lado.

.- ¡Qué cosas! Me lo dice el eterno mejor amigo jamás correspondido de Pilika…muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas, serás el primero.- Hao hizo una seña con su mano derecha desviando el ataque del inglés que lo lanzó lejos. Lyserg cayó encima de Ryu con cortadas en su ropaje que impresionó a todos por la potencia que había utilizado Hao.

.- ¡Lyserg, responde!- le decía Ryu pues se levantó justo a tiempo para que Lyserg no cayera al suelo, el inglés poco a poco se reincorporaba.

.- No te preocupes…- le murmuraba el peli verde levantándose.

.- ¿Sorprendente los poderes de los Grandes Espíritus no? Imagínense esto mezclado con los poderes de Shituseiko...sin cuestión alguna sería omnipotente.- comentaba Hao cuando Horo Horo iba a atacar con una avalancha de nieve y que congelaba al Espíritu de Fuego.

.- Jamás te perdonaré, jamás me uniré a ti y a tus ambiciones inconformes de dominar al mundo…mucho menos con mi hermana.- le espetaba el ainu golpeando primeramente a Ashcroft para llegar hasta el Apache.

.- Ummm qué pena, pensé que te gustaría ya que así por lo menos estarías al lado de ella.- mencionó Hao tronando un par de dedos haciendo que el Espíritu de Fuego se tornara en rojo vivo y se descongelara para luego mandar una oleada a todos los que se encontraban frente a él.

Horo Horo salió igualmente lanzado al aire cayendo de espaldas mientras Len aprovechaba el momento para descargar una tira de espadas legendarias chinas que salían por el suelo hasta donde estaba Hao, que éste sencillamente se colocó encima de los picos sin hacerle daño alguno.

.- ¡Canalla! Eres un miserable, ¿cómo puedes burlarte así—fue interrumpido.

.- ¡Tranquilo Len Tao! Tanto a ti como mi hermano quisiera dejarlos hasta el último, por lo menos ustedes son dignos de oponentes...-

.- ¿Quieres decir entonces que nosotros estamos pintados?- se quejaba Chocolove molesto invocando a Mic a tamaño grande teniendo a Macchi frente a él que le lanzaba ataques.

.- No me interesa pelear con idiotas…- decía Hao riéndose llamando a su espíritu a su espada mirando a su hermano—Ni hablar, incluso puedo pelear con los dos al mismo tiempo…los comeré…huesos y todo.- decía Hao corriendo directamente hacia donde estaban Yoh y Len, al primero lanzándole una patada que su hermano esquivó y al segundo un enfrentamiento directo de espada con espada.

Jeanne por su parte mirando cómo todos se enfrentaban en una ardua batalla observaba con pena la situación de Pilika que todavía se encontraba acostada en la mesa acompañada de un pequeño que parecía velar por ella con mirada perdida. Su cuerpo no parecía con el mismo brillo de antes y los orbes que estaban en el lugar ya no estaban tan cerca…Hao había quemado y algunos los había comido su Espíritu de Fuego, así como a su querido Shamash en el torneo, pero Jeanne también notaba cómo una profunda tristeza se había aparecido en el ambiente, como un acto muy lamentable de que el Gran Alma Pura había sido lastimada. El Baile de los Espíritus había terminado, no había manera de llamarle a un acto fallido demasiado triste.

FIN DEL 10 CAPÍTULO

NOTAS: bueno aquí está otra entrega =D ya viene lo mero bueno si señor! No pueden quejarse, son 20 hojas en WORD! Así que espero disfruten de esta entrega y me digan sus opiniones al respecto. Feliz 2011! Ya estoy tmb por terminar otro cap de "Antes del Amanecer".


End file.
